Poetry
by Kusuriurii
Summary: The world is not always seen in black and white. 100 themes - o60. Sake Madara x Sakura
1. Introduction

Between the pairing of Madara Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; 100 themes found on a live journal community

Between the pairing of Madara Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; 100 themes found on a live journal community. Relationships between these two cross many spectrums though mostly revolve around romance or family matters.

A definite crack pairing. : Only read if your open minded to new pairings and such that. Please be mature when commenting.

Enjoy.


	2. Savings Box

**.oo1** _Savings box._

In the corner of their home rested a box, though intentionally it was made to save money it had saved other things. In there were Reminders of their past, single and together even though a lot of it were small trinkets, letters, and photos fading in age. Locks of their hair, a easy contrast of femmine and masculinity were tied neatly in their bundles separating friend photos with couple photos. The majority of them she smiled sweetly while he looked haughtily at the one taking the snapshot. All those were saved in an intricate box and placed in the corner of a large dust collecting cabinet.

Every time she pulled it out he would click his tongue and inquire why she save the smallest of things. Things that didn't mark large or important dates in their lives. Of course the young wife, in her petit body would look at the box lovingly and rub a pale hand against its smooth wood, reply quietly that everything matters even the small. Yet of course his brow would quirk up wards, in stoic reverie before walking up behind her, in close quarters. Muscular arms wrapped about her shoulders, and hot lips kissed under her earlobe. He smelt of spice, and forests an odd combination that made him seemingly clean where the girl smelt overly sweet like sakura blossoms and vanillas making them clash in scent.

He was suddenly glad that they had a savings box.

Though at first he, her husband didn't understand why she had that thing, of old memories that could be painful ones. But now he understood deeply why she did it, or at least he made up his own reasoning why his wife of one year had it. It was history for the newly budding clan, a rebuilt glory of something once corrupted. Though he was the one who helped another or influenced eliminate his 'family'. This history should be something to replace the lies and slander that the old police force family had to endure with the meddling of murder. No one would know he incited the drama that went for a generation; they'd only blame the elder brother of the brothers, Itachi. An easy grin coiled upon his face as her eyes closed carefully, green sliding behind pale curtains.

As quietly he scooted her away from the box and everything within that made her happy, to a place far more romantically inclined then the living room.


	3. Lip Cream

.**oo2** _Lip Cream_

Madara couldn't help but to sniff the small container left on his wife's vanity. It was of bee's wax and soothing milk, a small pot that was obviously loved as the contents inside were easily swilled to a thin layer of cream. Obviously the new clan head knew what this was used for but didn't know of its smell until he kissed Sakura who freshly applied the stuff to her lips. It was obviously a new sensation to the dark haired male, who after wards licked his lips only to get the dry tang of bees wax upon his tongue as his wife pranced away to work. Sneakily as she was out of site, on the small amount of free time he had, the male had to know what was used upon those usually pink lips roughened by the winter winds.

Now it was obvious what the substance was and he was slightly contented by the small vanity that the pinkette took though it was used to smoothen the cracking petals. Now it seemed like the pot of lip cream was on its last legs, since it was used every day, whenever she could. Dark eyes hued of blood narrowed quietly, a plot. Nothing dastardly as wriggling his way in to Konoha's government and into the head council but rather to purchase a new thing of the balm for his lovely wife. A small token of appreciation from him, the seemingly 'cold hearted' bastard as he was called by police force comrades who were not of his blood.

Now came the tricky part, he didn't want any one to know of his hatched plan. In hand was the lip cream, easily hidden in the male's palm all to look not gay. Lips quirked angrily at women who smiled prettily, stalking in the store that Sakura loved to shop. The place were the lip cream originated, going through great lengths so no one of his circle knew of his temporary male weakness. Getting through that shop was a pain, a place was headaches were easily brewed. It took him a while, since after all he never accompanied the pink-headed girl on a shopping trip. Usually she went with her girl friends which consisted of women of her own generation such as Ino or Hinata. Out of nowhere pop came a sales lady, stealthy as a real ninja, with a voice that made pop stars look like social angels.

"Sir, do you need help"

Eyes looked over; half the time when women talked to him it was all a secretive ploy to get in to his pants. Thus a slight suspicion arose before jutting his hand out for the woman to look at the small pot of lip balm. Easily answering the question with a lack of words, as a neatly coiffed head nodded and spun them towards the back. A lot of the colors were dizzying, bright with different cuts for the women's clothing as perfumes over took a usually sensitive nose. There the sales woman proffered a box, efficiently packaged in lavender and black her smile curling up farther upon her lips as questions berated him left and right.

" So who is this for, hmm? A girlfriend?"

Usually when this was asked, the opposite sex would get bright eyed with schemes forming in their airy heads on ways to dispose of the said 'girlfriend'. It was his turn, a rude snort flew form his nose, and a frown slashed his beautiful face. Glaring in contempt, which of course scared the woman out of her wits, though it was a turn on. Knowing that it was impossible to pry marriages apart lest the male was a conniving bastard in this case he was not. And that was a well-known fact as deep words came like a sucker punch to the girls jaw.

"I am married."

From there, Madara stalked up to the front counter after deftly snatching two boxes of the lip balm. From the scarf wrapped form the man glared at the obviously embarrassed store manager who rang up the purchases in quick precision. Behind him or further away in the same section he left her in the sales woman was pouting, complaining at another associate who agreed with every simpering word on how his wife must be a bitch to get him to get her lip cream, and how hot he was. In the rustling of plastic bags and the swiping of cards he was out of there and down the street, lickety split. Trying to make up for lost time, the man carefully phased here and there closer and closer to the Uchiha compound where he, his wife and Sasuke's new yet forced family lived. Quite blatantly he knew how awkward it was for the rosette to live near by her old lover infact be related by marriage to him but that took time though many a family dinner was an odd affair. Close enough to walk; the longhaired man marched through the snowdrifts lamenting on the odd family. Sasuke who was obviously not happy with his arranged marriage often stole peeks at Sakura who in turn would look only at her food and shuffle closer to her husband whom ignored the whole scene.

Here was something he regretted, was making his younger relative marry such an annoying woman. Passing the front gates, the form moved past construction or the restoration of buildings. Sasuke's 'wife' Karin, was more then annoying. She was like a gnat, spiraling around his head, his wife's and of course Sasuke's. Filled to the brim with drama, the red head oft annoyed every one she came across. With brandish flirts directed to himself and her husband and insults to the pink haired med Nin and her friends it was a surprise that his wife didn't just bash her head in with a chakra laden fist. But then who would be a willing mule to restart a once glorious clan? After the bitch pumped a few babies out, she would be terminated as he conclude in his brain. Boots stepping upon the open walkway of his home, Madara shedded the outdoor clothing that consisted of boots, scarf and heavy jacket and placed himself in the thick robe that Fugaku once wore and slippers. Upstairs he went a rustling of plastic against cardboard, in to the master bedroom contently placed far away from other living quarters. Sakura would be in for a surprise instead of one new lip cream, there would be two of them plus her old one that stick had some sort of life.

Eyes narrowly cavorted about the large hallways of creaking wood; shuffling in a pace only a well-trained ninja would go. A heavy door was opened and into a well-heated room the man went, producing those lavender boxes. Stacking them in to a decorative way, one fully in its box, one sitting atop of a halved box and the old lip cream on the surface of the vanity. He was quite proud of this 'gay' moment, as her shouts corroded the main living space, answered by the elderly serving woman in hushed tones. Easily he concealed himself, watching hawkishly as the tired woman he called his wife entered the fray. Sakura shucked her coat off, and sighed not even peeking at the display that was crafted in ease by a watching husband. Coltish limbs stretching out, here and there with the pop of joints resonated in the air. Only after spinning to fix her hair in the mirror did those apple greens found the display.

Like a child she rushed up to the vanity, brows furrowing in slight confusion at the newer containers of her 'favorite' lip cream. Mind rushing with possibilities of who would of done this, obviously over looking the looming husband, brushing that behavior off as typical. None of her friends were that free flowing with their cash to purchase gifts on the random, and if some one did buy her a gift and did something like this it was usually an overly zealous Sasuke trying to win her over and piss off his relative off at the same time, an immature act. Chapped lips quirked to the side as delicate fingers plucked up the old container, screwing it open to slather her lips in the balm via her pinky finger. Totally ignoring the husband whom lurked in the corner, silently fuming in the stereotypical Uchiha manner. How dare she ignore the person who gave the gift, though he was hiding and gauging her reactions as lips were firmly glossed with the things he bought? Slightly biting his lip with pearly teeth he came out, looking as if he strode form the connected master bath, looking down his elegant nose at the girl.

Easily her body spun around to acknowledge him, her husband or basic master of the house though the wife usually was the one who ran all the dealings inside the compound walls. His arms coiled over his chest, clothed snacks of sea foam green and trim fur. Her jaws opened with pretty words fluttering like cosmic butterflies.

"Was it you who bought me these?"

All it took was a nod and the smaller body crushed against his, hands clasping the sides of the richly tufted head. The taste of milk and bees wax infiltrating their tongues, they tumbled noisily to the plush futon on the floor in a frenzy of passion. This was her way of saying thank you for the new lip cream.


	4. Photograph

**.oo3** _Photograph_

All it took was a simple photograph to tell a story. Of a couple, forced marriage, a one sided obsession. The pink hair girl's lips were forced in to a pearly smile, as the male at her shoulder stood regally, hair unbound in the traditional armor of his clan. She in a heavy, layered kimono with hair charms delicately pinned in to pastel locks. Slowly it faded in the sunlight, from dark hues to blanched sepia tones, a traditional way of photography. Simply telling a story in their facial expressions and bodily hold.


	5. Plaster

**.oo4** _Plaster (band aid)_

She was in a cast; the foot of a rival girl broke her arm of its usually twiggy nature. Through out high school she was labeled as the nerd, though nerd usually didn't have large gaggles of friends. But that large gaggle did nothing, only curse loudly at the girl who did that action yet that didn't stop the bitch from verbally attacking Sakura who lamely told every one else that she just fell down a flight of stairs rather then defending herself from the gamely cat fight behind the school. Now she started to shrink, cowing behind her girlfriends who defended her only enough for school time, after that it was free game for the maroon haired bitch and her troupe of smirk courting girls. The pinkette managed to smack one of them in the nose with her hunker of a cast, which of course made the right hand girl, bleed and curse profusely. This of course made the bullies rebound stronger, using other things then their fists to bruise her pale skin.

Of course if the nerd told, they'd make it worse upon her thus the rosy haired girl didn't do anything about besides confide in her diary of the day's occurrences. Smartly she never brought that to school with her lest her secrets were to be spilt over the school like thick syrup. But one secret was for sure and a main reason to the attacks was her crush on one of the Uchiha's. Unlike the groups of fan girls and their ignoramus clubs, she only quietly liked one. The eldest, a senior with long if not sharp ink, the captain of the football team and track an obvious winner with straight A grades. His name was Madara, and he was a god. Well at least to the petite sophomore who worked with him once in Chemistry class in a partner lab. Yet then again, he was a living legend amongst the students of Konoha high, his brother and cousins.

Jealous fan girls swooped in for the kill after she walked on cloud nine. Their nagging voices harping at her delicate ears, fingers gripping at her hair, which was removed as a teacher, yelped at the girls to stop or else face punishment for their disrupting of class and beating on another. They spat disgustingly, stalking past the pinkette telling her she had no chance with the rich boy and she'd better stop working with him. Of course she couldn't retract her partner ship with the boy whom came over later that day to work on homework. Everything in that class was final which meant grades and yearlong partners. An inward groan surfaced upon tethered lips, hair pulled hastily back in a scraggly bun that screamed unfashionable though it didn't matter to her. Today was the first day she appeared to that block class with this thick thing in its nylon sling.

The teacher looked surprised, vaguely and the same thing went with her partner. He easily asked what happened and of course the lame answer coiled from her lips about how she fell down a flight of stairs. Dark eyes twinkled, their brown red gleam catching in the fluorescents, this of course made her blush more feeling very unsure of herself for lying. The bell chattered and they sat in their rickety stools, only talking about the project that they were currently assigned and how to solve it. Their ideas conflicted, and all notes were written down upon college ruled notebook paper. Again the bell signaled the starting and end of the period, and she got up quickly stuffing papers in to her bag with half capped pens, hoping to miss that troupe. This was alarming to the young man, whom was not used to girls just briskly walking away from him with out a flirt. Lips quirked to the side watching her jerkily move out of the brightly lit classroom with the outflow of students.

It was quite obvious his fan 'club' was harassing her. A lot of girls that were in his close vicinity who were not apart of this club were duly messed with by verbal and physically abuse which on the first turn turned many away from him. It was thanks to them he didn't have any girls asking him out, or the girls he did like were shoved away whilst they kept up their candy-coated surface. Of course, those members of the opposite gender didn't just bathe him in dire, girl hassling attention, they targeted his younger brother, and of course Itachi with Sasuke who was friends with the pink haired girls. As he could tell by the way he talked of her, like a best friend to his mother, which happened to be Madara's aunt. Up he went lurking out after the rush of students seeing those girls bat their mascara-laden lashes at him in gooey affection.

Far off from her safe corner she watched those bitches flutter up to him, glad that she made it out of there 'alive' which meant avoiding them. A little bit of sadness encased her heart, before skirt off to the cafeteria to find Ino and Hinata at the usual table. Her defense though weak was good enough for the time period until the girl could confirm her transfer to Suna High in the next city over. This plan wasn't told to the little group of a tomato loving bastard, ramen freak, bubble headed blonde, a shy girl and etc. Hoping that they'd understand her plight, it was a useless to fight against that multitude of a fandom.

At the table on the other side of the girls she sat, smiling softly while immersing her self in the conversation present. Others of their exclusive group filled in the seats around them, and the crackle of the cafeteria was much more livelier then before. Though the mess he moved like a shark, towards the table in which his tiny partner resided unknowing of his letter well note for her. Proceeding more then the stereotypical lab partner needs, jeans tight in their girl fashion and form fitting long sleeve was all it took to make him look well put together. He was in need of a direr thing, a date to the prom. He knew that she was more then equipped to be that girl on his arm, seeing her once when her friends dared the rosette to dress up like a girly girl. Which made many people who said ill about her to do a double take.

High school was all about looks and prestige, and it was annoying. But it was something to keep, much akin to grades since people were so easily manipulated and they were useful after high school since some of those brainless flies did become high powered thus useful to the Uchiha's large business firm. The note fluttered between them and she looked at him, surprised at this as most girls were about his attention. It was crushed after the initial reading, getting a gasp from the blonde friends at her table.

"_No_."

A simple answer and the girl got up, moving away with her friends chasing after with a barrage of questions. The boy narrowed his eyes getting blank stares from his obvious relative and his male friends. Never really in his life was he ever denied and she never in her life ever put down one of the hottest guys in the school. For a minute she felt sick as a dog but pleased knowing the girls wouldn't beat up on her and she wasn't a puppet to further another's popularity. Now she was hiding in the bathrooms tall, with Ino and Hinata hovering outside questioning her methods which were answered meekly. It was understood where she was coming from and how she didn't want unwanted attention as her forehead pressed against the cool plaster of the semi-new walls of the girl's toilets. Trying to quell the nausea that swelled in her throat. After a half hour of coaxing she came out, and decided to excuse her self to go home which the girls agreed since they saw how stressed out their friend had become over such a simple note that asked her to be his date.

Madara on the other hand was still in disbelief, angry for one thing but shocked to know that a girl had the balls to deny him. A deafening aura surrounded him as he grumped at his lunch table with the usual sort of friends and brother; the majority of them scooted away in fear of his wrath. Then it was he decided he'd cow the girl in to doing what he wanted, no more mister nice guy. If he wanted or needed something it usually came easily without a fight but this was exciting, the thrill of the chase of a girl in a plaster cast. The whole denial actually worked out in his favor, giving the man something to look forth wards to. As he finished his lunch in a smug confidence of cowing the freshman in to being his prom date.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at him carefully knowing though his act was comparatively tame to what they'd do, it still made them feel guilt for who ever denied him the pleasure of their company. Some how they knew though his plan, it was familial esp. of some sort to know what another Uchiha was thinking about and or plotting at cheap plastic lunch tables in overly crowded dining halls. The halls after the first lunch were crowded, rivers of bodies doing one day and down another through the halls littered in fliers and linoleum. Those dark, predatory eyes flickered over the scores of heads, as if they were bushes and trees looking for that splotch of pink. Lips coiled under wards as the ginger head of his high hand man appeared at his right. The pierced up teen commented lackadaisically that the girl was on the second floor in the girl's lavatories.

There long legs stalked up the flights of stairs the school portioned here and there to ease the floor of foot traffic. Combating fan girls, and cloaking one's self was no easy feat, usually if some one said no he'd scare them right at the spot or walk off figuring it a waste of valued time. But as said before no one has denied him, well no one from the opposite sex. There were always fan girls, or women who were more then willing to give him what he desired. The second floor near the girl's restroom was almost emptied besides the vagrant hall monitor he shot a withering stare too. Soon everything was desolate, just the way he liked to hunt wayward prey. The head of a recognizable blonde poked out along with the timid one of a family enemy and soon a pack of girls were ushered out of the wildly swinging door. A sick looking Sakura surfaced, between the two young adolescent girls, they going the opposite way he was. Soon his legs sprung down the hallway and they skittered quicker, it seemed they had some sort of tracking on him.

The popular boy sprung back, noting if he took down his prey now he'd have to deal with an onslaught of angry female friends. It was better when they were alone; every man knew that so for now he allowed her to get away from his grasp. Sakura saw him! Well Ino and Hinata sort of saw him but she saw Madara easily and whispered huskily to move quickly to the classrooms. Both friends agreed and dashed down the slick floors of the second floor to the down stairs floor, only form the corners of their eyes did they see him stop. They got in to their respective classes easily, slipping in with a viable excuse that would fit every and any female student that their periods had started. Simple as that though the ranged of how they put those detestable words that made every girl cringe in cramping pain and every guy wrinkle his nose at the temporary block of the female sex. Luckily for them, two of the girls had female teachers and one had an overly exuberant gym teacher with eyebrows that put some species of caterpillar to shame and he basically broad casted her predicament which made some girls wretchedly furious and / or giggly. The guys who rolled their eyes or sniggered also came in to the fold as the said girl blushed furiously asking to be pardoned from the class, only to be obliged by the bowl cut teacher.

Sakura was the one with the exclamatory gym teacher dressed in all green, with hints of orange, which were obviously sweat bands at his ankles, and wrists. Slipping through the halls to the outside area, there against the shade her back rolled down the brick face of the building. Her messenger bag obviously by her side, brimming with homework that she hopes to finish without any distractions. It was a good time to do it since no one really went to the outside courtyard when class was in session less they were going to the administration building. Yet somewhere, in that sickening coil in her stomach some one was watching like a predatory hawk. Apple greens stared out vaguely, day dreaming momentarily giving a more then opportune moment for the senior to strike.

It happened like a scene in an action movie.

He descended upon her as her body got up quickly to dash away to another safe haven—a girls restroom. But those strong hands attached themselves above her pink plaster cast, upon her small biceps. A rich baritone told her not to struggle, as she futilely did, no one would save her less there be a wandering hall monitor but then again no one stood up to the fearsome lad. Soon his lips crashed upon hers to shut her up, it made them look like a doting PDA enforcing couple. She bit him only to earn a smack with a large hand.

"_Why did you say no to me?_" He hissed, looking down at the girl who was quivering, wide eyed at this new version of a 'lab' partner. It was obvious that she didn't deal with guys of this magnitude often as his shadowed orbs glared. But something in her snapped as her voice harshly whispered back. "_I am not a toy for you popular pricks to get off on. It was my choice to say no, because I do not want to go with you and be seen as arm candy I will not let my self be degraded to being that._" Lips upturned at this, hands squeezing a little bit elicited a painful squeal out of her. Madara loomed over the freshman significantly to place some doubt in her idea of denying the powerful male. Sleek facial features nested close to her ear, lips coiled back, allowing the ruddy scent of his breath to overpower her. There wasn't much the pinkette could do with out mortally injuring her superior with her pink cast, which could also give her pain as well.

"_If you do not bow to me and go to this dance as my date I will tell your parents and the principle about your little 'tiff' with the popular ladies which resulted in your arm snapping in two_." Sakura stiffened at this it wasn't really a fight. More the less it was a one sided battle between her self and the rabid fan girls that stalked any Uchiha gracing the halls of the high school. But anything he could say would sway larger officials other wise as those eyes narrowed easily as it was accompanied by a feral grin. At this moment she hated being such a weak coward though strong willed at first. The girl didn't look at the man who pinned her against the brick, a stressed huff left her lips. She muttered fine, underneath a heavy set of breathing exercises, which made the elder pleased. Every one knew that the Uchiha's got their way one way or another, whether you liked it or not. Because that was the effect that wealth and prestige had upon people.

Eyes were brimming as he relinquished his told with saline, yet still the rosette kept her back pinned against the wall. He loomed over, a hand to the side to keep himself from smashing the girl in to his toned chest. Fan girls who saw some of this happen glared from the windows of the classrooms, as those eyes became engulfed in flames as his lips graced hers. Chaste kisses, before peeling away to pick up her back and escort the petite girl to his car. Easily with liquid verbs he over took her in a simple whisper.

"_Oh by the way, we are a couple now._"

Curse plaster or she would wailed him one in the jaw.


	6. Oil

**.oo5** _Oil, sex/ One's Nature Magic_

They used oil to rub each other's muscles in to a slippery submission, being a ninja was difficult and sex was even more so difficult between two high powered and strained people. Often times they were too tired to even consider the act between the sheets because of the mental and physical strains of their occupations. He the self instated hokage and she the head medic of the hospital where all the ninja's and their families go. So it was natural that stress over took them so much that they barely had time to even be a 'couple' let alone make love.

Then Sakura came up with an idea, instead of one of them being a stay at home spouse which was suggested by the dark haired male they'd take turns every night rubbing out their muscles with out using chakra. Like civilian couples do for each other. The new Hokage and leader of the Uchiha's looked surprised at this, never in his life has he ever received pampering on that magnitude or given it. All the would be lovers of his past were just quick fucks and that was about it. To slake his lust, but this was a different situation. He was a settled down man with a young, pretty wife and she was surprised he never thought about getting the knots in those muscles worked out, and given some time to relax indefinitely.

The idea sounded good to him, as they went out buying their own sets of message oils to make the process easier. The scents were tame, lavenders to honey and they were the stereotypical oils that you got in a Kama sutra pack. There they started to heat up deliciously, almost to entice the users in to having sex. Which is what they wanted to do, well that was the objective any ways. The first night though was a total disaster, well in her mind at least. Spilling oil all over his back and over her nude front making the situation entirely slippery. It would of made women's mud wrestling proud on how she kept slipping about behind him, which in turn earned her a chuckle though it completely frustrated the pinkette. There was no sex that night after she threw her arms up tiredly and locked her self in the bathroom to wallow in embarrassment.

The next night was another new embarrassment this time for Madara. Never had he rubbed another's back let alone his own, eyeing the smooth expanse carefully as if it were a wild creature. He put too little of the oil he purchased on his hands, making what should have been a delicious friction in to a rug burn nightmare. Red bruising scored his wife's back and this time it was his turn to wallow in the bathroom. Her angry yelp coiled through him like a jellyfish barb and that obviously meant no sex. By the end of their first two tries they were agitated, and very much frustrated in the sexual and physical sense. Her eyes narrowly staring at the ceiling and his face planted in the pillow on the extravagant futon. This was seen by their colleagues and so called 'family' which consisted of Sakura's blood relatives and miscellaneous friends and for Madara it was just Sasuke and his hag of a wife.

Most often then not her friends and even male friends would leave them tips, to both husband and wife parties. More the less all they wanted was tips on how to give a message, which of course earned frequent stares of incredulity. No one has ever heard of couples giving each other messages unless they were to relax rather than used to get sex out of party. It was becoming very difficult to find some common ground between message and a bedroom romping. If it were a miracle, one day a flyer came in the mail, past all the drug, jutsu-sniffing dogs that rifled through their mail every day. It was a school for message, and just that. Sakura's eyes widened at the possibility as she showed it to her husband after dinner. Madara just looked over it casually, quirking a brow here and there at the black words on a bright sheet of paper. He peeked over its edge to watch her carefully, those apple greens glittering in some sort of hope that they could learn before failing once more on their own. So really the whole advertisement was enticing on its own. He agreed after a few pouts, and encouraging words and she pranced in her victory. On Wednesday night they would go to downtown Konoha and partake in the wonderful education of message.

So a few days past and he began to dread the idea of going to school again. Not that he has bad experiences with learning new things, it was the whole embarrassment that he the leader of a village and a now prestigious clan couldn't give his wife a simple shoulder rub to save his life. Members of the council didn't laugh at him but said it would be a good bonding experience, but really on the inside they were cackling. Yet they had enough fear of god in them not to do it in front of his face or in front of obliviously loyal ninjas. Then the night came, his wife tugging him along the main drag to the supposed 'school. Eyes were narrowed the entire way, holding his wife's abnormally strong hand like lovers do. It looked legit from the outside, the inside was another story. It was packed with couples. Multiple teachers with obvious shinobi training were partitioning them off so one didn't have to yell over the gibbering of women and sighs of men. The lesson began, and he and Sakura watched with abnormal curiosity at the way the woman's fingers worked, copying it. His wife at the end had asked so many questions she must of been fluent in this new art that tied to medical practice.

He tugged her off finally after the long learning experience to test out what they learned in the bedroom. Hoping that he'd get some action after wards. She was more than willing to try this practice with the immortal man. When they got in to the bedroom, clothes flew off in a quick ferocity. Candles were lit and lavender scent oil was applied to the scene of the romantic '_getaway_' Their fingers were working upon each other, attentive to rough rubbing skills picked up by the one class. Soon enough the slick viscosity of oil covered them, and things got heated. Mouths and limbs sliding about with soft moans chorusing the air.

The got their wish, a rub down and sex.


	7. Traveling Abroad

**.oo6** _Traveling Abroad._

* * *

They met while she was traveling abroad, more like back packing across Europe like the majority of students say they do during college. In Italy of all the places, a place of love on many levels. The heart, the eyes and stomach. He was the prince of the streets, a regular mafia boy. Only the fact was he wasn't a low brow on that totem pole, the boy was a leader. She really didn't know how she caught his interest or his eye first of all. Maybe it was the crazy hair color she was born with or the fact she was a pitiful tourist with shitty Italian skills. But every day he'd show up with a thing of flowers or some Italian pastry, grinning like a sly man would. Poorly the man spoke English as she did his mother tongue. But still he tried every time to convey how beautiful she was, or how nice the day was going to be in the broken English he learned. Truly she was flattered but not interested in having a foreign relationship when she went back home. Because it would be a long distance endeavor and a slew of problems would crop up because of it. And Sakura didn't want to be one of those girls that got bogged by a relationship and its trivial issues such as 'when are you going to come see me?' or the ever patrolled fear of a man cheating on you when he lives else where or in a different country.

The pinkette had nothing against the nameless swooner, so she played along with him casually in hopes she wouldn't become attached then obsessed. Though she found her self-staying more in the country shaped like a boot than the others that she had traveled to. Maybe it was the appeal of the dark haired and eyed man of pale skin crooning to her or the delicious food that was everywhere. Soon enough the girl would have to think of moving on to another country and away from the budding 'love' she had for the country to places along the sea. Her feet paced along the old streets bustling with foot traffic of other tourists, regulars and cars. Pale jade stones traced the carvings upon the ancient cathedrals and buildings surrounding the area, slowly loosing her self to the beauty of art. All the while from a small café the man whom swooned her watched like a cat does a mouse.

His lips were crooked against the porcelain lip of the coffee cup. Rich hues glinted in the burgeoning afternoon light; never loosing track of the woman the man was so interested in. Madara thought he had her in the palm of his hand that the girl was to be his like his intentions planned. With all those gifts of fragrance and sweetening pastries, any other woman would be all over him, draping like loose pearls on his arm til he threw them away. Ahh but she, this little pink flower of crappy Italian vocalizations and wide eye admiration was different from the majority of native and foreign women he has wooed. Though she has accepted his gifts with quiet ease, she didn't hang on him or coo at how sweet he was. Simply a thank you was administered, before she asked him how he was that day and went on her way with gift in arm. This partially frustrated him because he wanted a fling and it was very obvious she wasn't interested in him no matter how swanky he looked or how many gifts she received. The girl would treat him with partial indifference though each time a small almost unnoticeable blush would rise to the apples of her pale cheeks.

His cousins noticed his frustrations, and the some times violent outbursts that strained through perfect teeth. Once or twice they followed him with Madara's consent to see what was wrong and knew once they saw the goings of the pink haired girl and their machismo cousin. It was agreed through out the rings of their crime family that it was his time to settle down and prove himself to the current don that he was respectable and stable. But no one would exactly rein his interest long enough to be that, until the American came along. Thick hair was cut short, almost messily about his almost almond eyes and 'perfect' pretty boy face that was oft the targeting of women. Those eagled eyes were ignoring the stares of many pretty gals, focusing on the one that ignored him and treated him as if her were naught. Female cousins and even his mother talked to the almost there leader on how to woo this girl.

Up until now all their methods failed, and his sincerity fell through as her pale leg was caught sliding through the thick doors of an art museum. It was unsettling that the pinkette was not in clear view and up he went stalking in to the building.

She was staring up at the large pieces of work, canvas with oils painted upon once creamy surface and framed by cheap gold leaf crown molding. Ballet flat covered feet traced the marble flooring, in careful admiration with hands snapping photos for friends and family of the sights she has seen. With a disposable camera of course, so far she had about 20 of those things in a large bag and those were used. A simple breath was drawn and the girl skirted about ancient prints, and other collectibles that were national 'treasures'. Sakura was completely unaware of the Italian mob boy stalking her through the halls of the almost emptied area. Maybe it was her fault, that she had selective sight and hearing but it was in full swing now and blatantly ignoring the quick pace of the boy.

In a emptied gallery surrounded by sculpture Madara's hands connected with her soft arms. Shock was preceded and the cheap camera dropped and skidding across the floor. She was spun around and before she could slap the assaulter, his lips crashed on hers bending them both like a pair of crooked trees. A soft melting taste of café au lait upon his lips as eyes widened to see that boy from every morning, kissing her! But of course neither could stop themselves, his arms drawing her quiet close and her own hands pinning his head in place. It was all very natural as if they had been lovers for a very long time. But like swimmers they went for air, parting ways and looking off and away as if something delightfully sinful happened. He when striking was angry, frustrated almost raw and she innocent and unaware. Her fingers touching her lips and eyes drawn to the floor mysteriously and he staring at vaulted ceilings and rubbing the back of his head casually. Then the outburst came.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

It was a surprising moment when a tiny thing of five foot two curses as badly as a sailor. Soon she was on him like an angry old lady who specifically asked for no help crossing the street. Finger jabbing his muscular chest spouting English phrases that he had no knowledge of. Her pink brows were daggered down, and mouth curled in an angry whisper. Quickly to nullify the poking his large hands grabbed her wrists and best as he could in the broken English that was taught in school.

"I am…in love with you mi amore."

Slowly those words thickly spewed as her own eyes widened at this. Lips were pursed in thoughts that could have been dangerous before. A couple of moments of silence she decided to speak back to him in a mixture of English and bad Italian.

"How can you be in love with me?! You barely know who I am, you don't even know my name"

That was the crux; he was a nameless lover who knew nothing about her. Besides the fact she preferred carnations with roses, sweetened coffee and treats that were a delicacy in America. But knew naught of her name, heritage, or interests that could actually link them together. Eyes narrowed before his face got close to her own, easily giving her an arguable statement.

" You girls do it all the time! Why can we men? Fall in love with a nameless stranger with barely any knowledge besides flowers and sweets.? Is that wrong?"

For a moment she almost felt sorry for him but took in to account that girls did actually pursue relationships with men they barely knew. Hell even she has done it in high school and it was quite embarrassing when the bastard she stalked turned her down. So her head nodded in agreement with this swiftly garbled speech that they both barely understood. A blush was staining her cheeks as the local security guards stared momentarily at the small ruckus before going on their own rounds. Both 'teens' stood staring at each other carefully before she finally verbalized her agreement.

"Yes it is true we do. I guess guys deserve to do the same."

Looking away was she, a slight blush tainting her face, as brows were quite crooked in their down wards slope. It was a mixture of faint anger and embarrassment. That day her long and awkwardly colored hair was loosely braided wither bangs falling around her face, clinging here and there to her flushed flesh. Slowly his rustic hand of calluses and work smoothed away from of those strands, allowing his eyes to be concerned; a rare treat for any woman. Slowly their bodies seemed to attract to each other like magnets in an 'abandoned' (almost) hall of statues and important pieces. Madara's arms were lightly around her upper body/ shoulder area and his clean-shaven chin atop of her head. Her warms draped about his waist in a lackadaisical manner and cheek smashed upon cologne-scented chest. Their legs began to rock to the faint music trickling down the hall, unconsciously going to the beat. If her logical side was thinking right now she'd throw a tantrum much like she did with Naruto back home or storm out of them instead of enjoying a quiet moment with a boy (ahem) man she grew fond of slowly.

Maybe she should learn to enjoy her time here then denying the attentions of a suave boy who couldn't obviously hurt her when she moved back home or to another country. A fling so to speak as a soft smile coiled at the though sending him wrong messages to the dark haired lad cupping her so gently. As just like her two parts warred about the conditions of being seen cuddling some girl that he didn't know to well by mafia members and her feelings for him. The man knew very damn well she could consider this all to be a 'spring' fling as most of his friends were often duped by pretty girls and their practiced words. It wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it happen if any one to be fooled and broken it was her if she deserved it. Carefully she parted from him walking over to her discarded camera and picking it up and stowing it in her bag. Those pale hues stared at him momentarily, lips parting to start another conversation.

"Ok, I accept a date from you, ONE date. To see how you cope and act so please be realistic and no swooning."

Her finger pointing at him and eyes narrowed as Sakura was completely serious about the whole being realistic/ being your self-dealio. Both swallowed slowly and his black haired head nodded slowly agreeing to what she said; slowly comprehending.

"Good"

That was the final word in and she seemed to prance off like some well bred pony. Leaving him to follow her carefully as her mind trailed on the thought 'I love traveling abroad"


	8. A group of Shooting Stars

**.oo7** _A group of shooting stars/ Falling stars_

* * *

_Streaks across the sky; a boy and a girl make wishes._

In different times and different places.

As soon many changes come to many faces.

Those wishes were unbroken on those stars that fell.

Through time they were forgotten wisps of imagination.

Sparked by lonely feelings of admiration.

--

Now they are older this boy and this girl.

Standing in summer's garb, looped under the merle.

Faces drawn up to the velvet of the sky, as they lay on their backs.

Pinkies curled, locked in one a shower of meteors showered down.

Wishes were made true, to be with one true.


	9. Ball Game

**.oo8** _Ball game(a Continuation of the Plaster Chapter)_

* * *

Prom came and went and school resumed its droll march on wards to a garish graduation of cameras and balloons. Sakura sighed to her self pragmatically, staring at her ring finger that was tied by a silver band of 'promise'. Feet were scuffling along as her two friends were pinioned on either side of her body. Built in protection as one could say, though many changes have happened to her the girl still needed support of her friends to combat jealous peers who had no justification in verbally attacking her. Since her so-called boyfriend was the star quarterback and hottest guy to boot in the school, enemies were by the dozen.

The pinkette was really looking forward to when school let out, which meant Madara, would graduate and go to a four-year university. In layman's terms this would free up her scheduling and life. So really she'd only have to deal with him for a month and a half before watching him saunter off in to a future where she wouldn't see him again. Hopefully. If not Sakura would have to get her hands on a fake passport and get the heck out of dodge to loose that bitch. The girls moved to the library, a quiet sanctuary from Ami and her horde of Louie Vinton bag carting girls. The library was a bit grand for a high school with two levels and tall cases of books, cds, and some movies (university libraries eat your heart out). Ample seating and tables were provided as the librarian sat on a raised dais towards the middle of the facility, surrounded by a dark circular desk and machines.

Immediately she felt safe from the snarky grabbing of her popular boyfriend and the unwanted groupies. As their things were unloaded on a table on the second story near a large window going from the ground up. Chairs scraping against the carpet, Hinata took the seating across from Sakura and Ino. Textbooks and notebooks were out in full force with homework and their scribbly notes. Here and there one of the girls would complain about the workload and the difficulty of the homework. Of course this was coupled with some strings of gossip and complaints once again about their loud friend who earned beet red blushes out of a pale heiress. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him stalking over the lawn with an angry smudge on his face. Which was concerning as her hands quickly motioned to her friends who widened their eyes at his pugnacity to approach their safe haven. It was obvious why the football player was angered; she was skipping out on a so-called anniversary. Something she really didn't give a flying fuck for, being one to rather stay home then spend ubiquitous amounts of dough on appetizers and gaudy gifts that were shoved some where to collect dust.

"Fuck, he is coming." Whispered Ino, glaring from their inside perch as his strides lengthened over the trimmed lawn. Hinata who noticed him as well shivered whether it was nervousness or anger Sakura couldn't tell as they all began to pack up their homework and doodads though it was it orderly and neatly like all other times. As they rose from they're seating and flew from the table, earning a few stares from other if not nerdier students. Plus a shush from a prim girl in circular glasses. Right as they were about to push out the door, Sakura rammed in to her boyfriend who quickly wrapped his hand around her upper arm. Madara yanked her out side and attempted to re cross the lawn fortress. Only to be blocked by her lovely lovely friends, getting a scorn from him and those onyx eyes that flashed red here and there.

"Where do you think your going oh macho one." Ino pointed her finger right at his puffed out chest, as Hinata nodded to the statement and crossed her arms over her bust. They only shivered as those sharpened eyes stared them down as a raspy but rude reply flew from his lips. "Any where I please, now move from our path wretch." Sakura at any time would have been mortified if he said that but since it was directed at a friend rage over took her. Struggling a new, only to be clamped down by that strong hand. She was sure that a bruise would be there by tomorrow. He tugged her along like an insolent puppy with her friends frowning and waving her goodbye and good luck. There wasn't much they could do against him any way. Besides cause a caustic bitch fest that would raise only the hate of the librarian and many students who preferred the areas quiet.

So off she went being tugged along to her boyfriend's fancy car, probably an argument would ensue inside the privacy of the vehicle. The car beeped twice to acknowledge it's opening, as her feet stumbled about on the tarmac, was it a delaying tactic? No. It was her fright at his testosterone-dominated attitude. As they made their way to the passenger side of the car, the door was opened and she shoved in. Her fingers gripped blindly at the door handle that now appeared as the door was closed, trying to open it with much struggle. Damn it he put the child locks on the door. Slowly she turned around as he was opening the driver's side, pinning her self far from his reach though futile. Honestly Sakura was scared as he slid in sitting quite tall, the door closing to his side and they sat there for a few minutes of silence.

Serious thumb twiddling? No heavy breathing went along the lines of what filled the small cabin. His eyes closed and forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose, as she obviously stared like a frightened rabbit. Nothing was said before Madara jammed the key in and turned the beast on. Concentrating fully on backing out and squealing out of the school parking lot where students stared and teachers were quite disapproving of the action. She fastened her seatbelt and slunk down in the familiar chair from the window's view. Eyes closed as she breathed quickly and hoping for the worst. As they parked, possibly somewhere no living soul would see him kill her in his preppy rage.

They sat there for a good ten minutes before her boyfriend sucked in a pragmatic breath, and expunged it in gale like force. She turned in her seat, the leather making a casual creak to her movement as her back was against the door. He was well turned to face her, his leg drawn up between them just as her book bag was clutched to her still growing chest. There was another moment of silence, them staring at each other, black versus green. His anger was mixed with sadness she could really just think was a fake ploy to make her lower her guard. It worked for all of the Uchiha's in basic, the tactical sadness then BAM sucker punch. That is what Sakura was waiting for as the lovely boyfriend sucked in a pragmatic breath as if he was attempting to pump all the oxygen out of the cabin. Then words came, like a torrential downpour of emo-ness and in that moment she felt very, very small.

"I can't believe you'd ditch me for your friends. Especially when you knew that I had planned for this, and you said you'd come. I warned you last time you tried to pull a stunt like this."

With that his hand gripped her forearm roughly, forcing the girl to drop her book bag defense. It was about to get very ugly as a small hand pressed against his other shoulder attempting to shove him away. Sakura's inner self screamed rape, as her eyes screwed shut. Upon her jaw line and neck the girl could feel the puffs of warm air from his flared nostrils and slightly agape mouth. When jade pools opened, those now crimson orbs and angry eyebrows assaulted them.

"And many know that when I do not get what I so desire, I have ways of making them pay up. And so far you're in debt my little girlfriend, since this is the third date you decided to skip out on. Hmm? What is going through your head when I have warned you twice already?"

His hand slide over her face, fingers pinioning against either side of her chin and cheeks. Squishing them together and bringing the girls head forward he stared her down, and Sakura could only look frightened at his threats. Madara was surely sick, acting one way in public and another in private. It was wondered by her friends that he must have some sort of charismatic charm to keep people gravitating to his will with out violence. Only them and a few select people really tolerated if fought against the Uchiha's presence. Sakura the most as her breath felt stifled by the way he was holding her face. As for those warnings, they were threats of blackmail and humiliation for her and the two heiresses. Something no teenager could afford in high school or need to explain to friends and family members.

She winced slightly as he cocked his head to the side with a snide grin plastering his pale features. Eyes closed momentarily trying to block out the painful position, half tempted to bite the bastard on the hand and earn a smack. Madara shook her a bit when she feigned not to answer though her mind ran a million miles per hour with insults and swear words. Then she decided right then and there in his beautiful car, with his perfect hand to bite him, hard. Right between the forefinger and thumb, as he watched with eagled eyes. It all happened so quickly but so slow as her face twisted away and did the premeditated act against his hand. And just as she predicted his eyes widened in main, a swear word came out and his other hand cocked back and flew. Last time she was slapped by him, Sakura didn't move at all but this time around the girl had the gumption to dodge him like she dodged the claws of female fans. But instead of quitting his hands grabbed at both of her wrists, pinning the petite pink head to the side of the car.

"Getting sassy with me? "

A fragment of a sentence flew from his lips and that angled face dangerously close to her own. Fingers coiled and tightened their grip until she squeaked an ow and her chin and head tried to move as far away as the glass would let her, eyes slitted. Before she tried to bite at him again, Sakura promised her self that she wasn't going to allow him this time to have his way, to make her feel dirty and like a toy. Teeth clicking at his face as his eyes widened again, and he jerked his head back, only then another grin coiled like a poisonous snake on his lips. Madara was amused, most girls he ever dated never fought back, and they all took it. Every abuse and every command he ever gave, were followed. And of course those girls, airheaded as they were never questioned the real intent why he dated them, as they cried their eyes out with screams of 'why'. As he searched for a woman who could hold her own against him.

He thought Sakura would possibly be his next victim, another lamb in the jaws of a wolf. But she turned out to be a wolfess her self, ignoring his commands right and left plus the scorn for his actions. Sure his little girlfriend allowed him to smack her once or twice or threaten the integrity she had as a young woman. But her spine was straight and her eyes were hard, filled with dislike for his being though they were once filled in adoration. Madara fell in love with her, though he couldn't properly show it now after earning the scorn of her which equaled distrust and hate through his actions which were downright abusive and if not dominating. These feelings and what is happening now was an entirely different ball game, then the one that he was playing before. As he saw her fidgeting and slightly struggling against his grasp, a chuckle flickered here and there.

Her voice was clean, yet tainted with anger as her arms wriggled against him. It was time to stand her ground, and proclaim a new law of this land. Madara's little point of weakness was going to be her leverage to use words that were usually never uttered.

"Madara I am tired of this, I am tired of you beating on me. Physically and mentally, I avoid you purposefully to escape your tyrant behavior and your fan girls who rather see me impaled on a stake then happy. If you cannot start treating me any better, then I think it is time we are done seeing each other. Period."

The situation was turning against him, the whole thing besides him being angered at her lack of commitment and pondering on his love for her or sakura being like an alpha female in disguise of a sheep. She was quite intelligent, probably smarter then himself or Itachi. Thus she took advantage of this game, or just decided enough was enough and began the offensive defend. Sakura's fingers wriggled free finally and he retracted to look at her as if she were not the same creature, and they went behind her to open the door of the car. She was damned if she didn't take advantage of this temporary freedom, the shock. Out she stumbled, quickly grabbing her things and bringing it along. Facing him her hand waved sharply if the girl was really military.

"_Adios_."

Slamming the door she turned heel on the graveled black top and stormed out to the street. Cell phone in hand her fingers pressed the speed dial of Ino's phone, hoping her friend could get her out of the fix of being lost. As the situation became as said before an entirely different ball game.


	10. King

**.oo9** _King_

* * *

He was a nerd, and she was a princess. Preposterous that they play checkers on a sunny day, actually scratch that. How dare he the NERD keep her from her friends via a black mail. It wasn't any blackmail though, it was important to her the princess of the private academy. A secret of her dating an unpopular; to be exact one from a Goth clique, Gaara. So there they sat, staring at each other as Sakura tried to bore her eyes in to the longhaired dweebs forehead. Haughtily making moves with violent exasperation, hoping to get out of there quick. The only excuse the pinkette used with Ino and her groupies to tell them where she was; was getting Madara the nerd to do her homework for her. It would only work for so long until she was expected to flounce out of there with a perfect sneer and a downtrodden nerd. Nope it didn't work that way this time, instead this dweeb was victorious in his thick eye magnifying glasses and modest clothing.

Why did he care? That she was dating a raccoon eyed boy who was really all too sweet and loving. It wasn't like Sakura forced Madara to do her homework, or cheat on tests. Too much of a hassle, when you could do it your self and prove that you were not only beautiful but smart as well. Kudos to intimidation tactics for traditional boys. But alas they sat on a beautiful day in the schools dank library away from the public eye to play; checkers. Maybe this awkward boy wanted attention, and good graces from a popular or just a friend her conscious decided tapping its modest foot. The game was going very slowly for her as both were matched in skill of mental board games. Each time a move happened either one of them would screech out. _**KING**_ me. Of course in a quiet voice for the library's sake as their clicks and clacks of the game selves upon shelves of books muffled the pieces. Soon out of the blue she asked after a fourth game of this infernal game.

"What do you get out of all this, playing chess and checkers with me I mean."

Everything stopped, the ticking of a near by clock seemed louder then normal, thudding along at its leisurely pace. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but to gulp at the hawkish glare proceeding over those corky glasses. His smile also elected shivers out of her. To be honest he was hot for a nerd if not for the thick glasses and overly old school clothing choices. Ten minutes passed and more game moves were made between them on that cheesy board. The little bastard still didn't say anything, their game was now over and she was just about had it with his creeper attitude. Quickly she rose up pushing the chair back in a grind with her bare legs only to be surprised by his impudence. Madara's hot mouth was upon hers, strangled by the table between them. Quickly the pinkette pushed back and WHAM! Her palm connected with his cheek in a stinging slap that sauced the geeks head to spin around like a sprinkler. Glasses and a bit of spit flew from the boy as she backed up quickly after it all. The girl never had to use brute unfeminine force before usually some one like Naruto or Kiba was up to pushing on the offending men.

There was a surprised aura filtering around him, inky eyes wide and fingers touching his mark. For a moment she was scared that he'd go rabid on her, her own eyes watching him like a hawk after all. Her arms coiled up in some sort of defensive pose that made her look like a big idiot. But who the hell cares when you were alone in the library with a deranged nerd with an agenda against the popular. Obviously Sakura looked scared, peering down her perfect nose at him and his statue esq pose. He barely moved, staring listlessly at the ground before straightening up and tidying his hair that was awkwardly long and stylized. Eloquently he spoke, a tone she had never heard before in her life from some one of a lower class status.

"I didn't need those glasses to see any ways. Miss princess."

A sarcastic quip and dripping grin that was stunning that made her question. Was he a male gorgon? With the ability that medusa and her sister had into freezing lovers in to stone. His feet sidestepped the table, dominating the scene, which made her mind furious, but her heart melt. As she shrunk beneath his height, a rarity in Japanese schools but normality in his family gene pool. Sakura gave the faux pas 'geek' a nervous smile, with a twitchy upper lip. Any one would have the right to be nervous, staring an utter god in the eyes. It was a wonder why he dressed down for his stunning looks. But that curiosity didn't fracture her fright of the looming form that was pinning her against a solid wall with felt covering. Wrists in an x formation by one hand and the other on her face forcing her to stare when ever her head pinioned to the side. His breathe stickily whispering in to the shell of the girl's ear.

"You maybe the princess but I am the king."

By then she had an inkling of why he'd blackmail her and get them alone away from the jeers of her callous friends. It was a frightening prospect that this nerd was actually an older popular cosplaying and preying on girls. Nah that wasn't the case when she asked Sasuke about his family, he said Itachi was popular but Madara was definitely an artful nerd with looks. Before her voice could yelp out at the strenuous positions she was in against that wall his lips silenced her again.

Talk about revenge of the nerds.


	11. Burn

**010** _Burn_

* * *

She remembered the first time she had gotten burned, utterly scorned by the first boy she was crushing heavily upon. It had hurt, like no other. The boy was of course a cold-hearted prick who only had the gall to leave her on the bench of icy concrete not to mention a possibly insincere thank you before she slipped out of consciousness. No one had came for her, and no one had cared as her nudging of Kotetsu and Izumo awakened her with their concern and their loads of books. Sakura went home after that cried in the shower and picked up the fragile pieces of her broken heart. Alone.

Naruto and Kakashi's pain of him leaving was quite different, and on different levels than hers thus none of them could quite understand each other's hurt feelings. Time went on and they tried many attempts to bring back the insolent man that ran to a snake and now to an organization. And every time they had tried it was a failure as if some supernatural force didn't want them all to be together. Every time their eyes met, the girl became bitterer and rawer towards that man than ever. It was understood by her senseis and friends, quite clearly as every time wasn't enough.

Of course he came back, but not for the reasons they'd thought. His eyes keen upon her face, before flashing a grin. Only to be burned back by the years of build of disappointment and sadness. She'd do the unthinkable and deny him her hand even if he was apart of the organization that brought her and his home down. And chose to see the masked man that named him self Madara Uchiha on the daily basis. Quite simply, he was scorned as bad as the night he scorned her.


	12. Trouble Maker

011

**011**. Trouble Maker

He stared at her as she stared back, she the teacher of the one who was in trouble and he the father of such an ill behaved son. The clock ticked some where in the woody office of a desk, a few chairs, books, paper work and baubles that were tokens from friends and admirers (students and other faculty). His son thankfully wasn't there or else the room would have been a nightmare and rushed. Or that this mans wife was either, or else some heavy-duty anger would be sifted towards the teachers self and the mans son. He shifted only a little bit and Sakura coughed quietly and shuffled a few papers. Were they really planning just to sit there? In tense silence when they should be talking about the boy who was being quite mean to his fellow students. Mean as in anti social behavior and shoving kids out of the way if they inherently got too close or if he didn't get his way if he decided he did want to play. Other then that the child was bright, maybe too smart for his grade.

There wasn't going to be any resolution if he allowed his wife to handle everything, since she would just argue, and cause both parties inherent stress. So there, at a quarter to two, they sat a schoolteacher and a Partner of a large law firm. There wasn't really much to say but to state the obvious; _your son isn't bad as a student but bad as a person. Please teach him at home that violence is not the answer_. So to make up time they sat, she doing her paper work, which was grading student papers and he looking around with tired eyes as if he was really staying there to get away from the harping. From gossip of other teachers, and the publicity on the news, He (Madara Uchiha) was divorcing his wife of seven years. The reasoning was she was caught sleeping around or trying to exorbitantly spend the fortune of that large clan.

And now here he was, with her the schoolteacher. A figurehead that students of all sorts either respected or hated. And he was an excellent liar that won almost every case he ever set out to do. The whole ordeal for her was stressful and for him it was time well wasted.

All thanks to a little troublemaker.


	13. Vacuum Cleaner

012

**012.** _Vacuum Cleaner_

For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. How the hell did this thing work? And how the hell did his wife even understand how it worked with out it shooting globs of dust bunnies at him. Sure he, a great Uchiha understood how to 'work ' it, easy just push and pull over the carpeted areas of your home that needed to be cleaned. He had seen it many times before. But of course he had never participated in full contact cleaning, as he always had something 'to do' when the dreadful time of spring-cleaning arrived or any cleaning besides the dishes and kitchen. So he never learned how to work this modern contraption.

How did an all-powerful ruler end up cleaning dust bunnies? Easy, Sakura was pregnant. Thus being quite larger, noisier and demanding then she ever was. It was odd to be undermined and threatened by a pregnant woman, no make that two pregnant women. Sakura and her friend Ino decidedly conceived on the same exact date. Both heavily rounded girls, easily coerced Shikamaru in to doing what ever, as long as he had the afternoons off. Now they were trying him out for size, prodding his buttons and being quite 'annoying'. Then finally he broke down and decided to shoulder the responsibilities of his almost immobile housewife.

Madara dared not to ask even how to use it, or else she'd think that he was just trying to trick her in to cleaning. He read the instruction manual, twice and even looked on the Internet. But he the all mighty man of power, world ruling puuubaa, couldn't work a simple contraption house holds used all over? Of course the husband even knew his wife was watching in faint amusement upon her sofa perch as he poked all over for the ignition or some sort of life.

Soon soft footsteps were padding over the combination of wooden flooring and large carpetry. All towards him and this blasted mechanical device that spat at him once more. "Here Hun let me show you before you Katon the poor thing." Sakura, subtly pushed by him and jabbed her foot on a button that made it recline then another much rounder thicker button with faded print.

WHRRRRR

It came to life, he sighed and slapped his face at the easiness of it. She purposely out of entertainment watched struggle with something for once and probably not the last time. As Madara grumbled and started his task obligingly, and she sat down once again with legs propped up. A thought coursed through his male brain in hate.

Who created the vacuum cleaner, and if he is still alive he was going to kill him.

**Authors note**: I am thinking of making a full on fiction for Madasaku other than the 30 romance theme once. But I am torn on a few ideas.

_The list of ideas:_

Paw-bells AU sort of world with Madara being a police/military high ranker and Sakura either being just a doctor or some sort of civilian.

The full story or continuation of Plaster

Sakura and the team being wheeled back in time to save the Uchiha clan from Kabuto. In the process meeting Madara and his brother and the Senjuu clan.

When Madara and Team Hawk take Konoha over, what happens to the life sakura once knew.

Also Reviews make me smile so keep writing :


	14. Kiss

**.o13** _Kiss_

It seemed like a girl's night out obviously, as they all crowded the bathroom in a pink haired girls apartment in Tokyo, Japan. Perfume, and clouds of powder seemed to hand in the vanity lights, as they were leaning as much as they could, vying for spaces in the mirror. Well three girls, out of the four were primping in the bathroom since they were the ones with dates. Some how, Sakura got budged to go on this group date with her female friends so she wouldn't be at home dramatically trying to cry her eyes out or pouting about Sasuke dumping her for a witch named Karin. Ten Ten, Hinata and Ino didn't think though how complacently rude it was to bring their own dates to the movies when she was all-alone. Once could guess young adults were all like that, wrapped up in their own little worlds, though they probably didn't mean it.

She sat on the corner of her bed, watching them with a little huff. They were supposed to get ready at their own homes not at hers like they always do. Didn't Sakura make a point about telling them that the last time? In jeans, comfortable pumps and some sort of halter tank covered by a form fitting track jacket the girl sat in contrast to her friends and their skirts or dresses and the fashionable mini jackets that really served no purpose like tiny handbags women carried at college. They all chattered like budgies at a pet store, in excited thoughts of the movie and their dates whilst Sakura couldn't really comment on their long time boyfriends or the relationships she commented on the movie and possibly getting food after or before it.

But still a haunting ache was there for the med student of twenty-one years. Especially when a long term 'investment' goes sour. So she couldn't help but to think depressive thoughts that her friends were currently 'trying' to break her of. Since Sakura already vocalized why she should even go when they were all going to be paired up any who and she wasn't gong to get the 'attention' that they said they were going to give. Ino's reply was deft if not airheaded to make her inner self roll her eyes.

" Hey, you might meet a hottie at the movie theater or at the gelato place." A wink of a blue eye and a shooting handgun motion was added in. Sakura sighed once again as Hinata finished and sat next to her looking quite guilty. "What sort of hottie do you mean, Ino pig? A one night fling or the man of my dreams?" Ino got quiet then and Sakura sat staring with almost sarcastic glint in her eye with a hint of her abnormally dry humor. Then Ten Ten was finished leaving the blonde basically in their metaphorical dust. They all sat and waited as the girl re-did her hair a few times, and applied eyeliner twice. It was only until Sakura got up and went to the kitchen, to grab her bag and keys did Ino rush out in a flurry of 'wait for me's.

Off they went in to the heart of the bustling metropolis, a group of med, psychology, history and Physiology students going for a good time.

Madara sighed, watching his younger cousin apathetically as he paced the floor with a cell phone glued to the side of his chicken head. In argument as shouts rose from either side, he would casually presume with his new girlfriend that he chose over what seemed like a more level headed girl. The elder didn't ask for this, truly to be an audience to Sasuke's phone conversation. He came here from Kyoto to take a break from his business and law classes in college not to be a target for familial schemes such as his aunt getting them all out of the house, or to look at girls that would bring the Uchiha 'clan' more prestige and power

He huffed quietly, leaning back and picking up a psychology weekly magazine to flip through the pages in search of something more interesting then his cousin and the phone chat from hell. There was nothing worse than a man getting pussy whipped by an unbroken girlfriend. Foot steps were coming down a plush call way of familial pictures and floral prints, who ever it was must have been either curious or coming to tell him to shut the hell up. What ever it was, Madara complacently hoped he wasn't in the line of fire. But as the face poked past the doorframe he knew who it was, Itachi.

The bland looking senior looked from his baby brother to the eldest lounging cousin in faint amusement before signaling for attention. "Madara and Sasuke if your listening, I am extending an invitation for you both to go to the movies with the Akatsuki and I. Afterwards we are also getting gelato." This sounded like Mikoto or Fugaku put him up to this, to asking the two others to go along with a group of friends that they were not well acquainted with. He could just shrug his shoulder in an ok and Sasuke nodded looking at his brother as if he saved him from the hellion. So the plans were set all that was needed was the time that they were departing. "Itachi, when do we leave?" A guttural voice coolly flickered out like a snakes tongue, and the cousin stared at him briefly before opening his jaws. "Now."

Sasuke just snapped the phone closed, and rushed out to get ready. The cell phone was buzzing immediately right after with the kanji to that girls name all over the screen. The elder brother just waited for the all honored cousin to rise, already looking well off for some one caught off guard. A hand roved through his loose, now shortened hair in a quick mussing before walking towards the front door for his sneakers, catching his wallet and keys along the way. "Lets go then Itachi. "

Off they went, out the door with a stumbling younger one following them to the destination where they will hook up with the posse.

What both groups didn't know was how a situation that was or had the potential to be dramatic was about to happen all by frequenting the same areas of the Shinjuku district of Tokyo. The nightlife jewels littering the concrete towers of flat glass, pulsed and netted them in to plans of weekends and money spending. Streets filled with bodies, blocking vehicles and their forward momentum. It was possible that legends happened during these times where the moon and stars ruled while the sun was asleep. Feeding addictions of those who naught know better.

Pachinko parlours and their bright noise called those hoping for a gamble, as people were attracted like flies to honey. Arching movement, swarmed with advertisements and static was all there was to a district of pleasures. Feet were pounding the glittering debris, of fallen cigarettes and see through paper. Men and women alive of all walks did this all, marching along in tune to individual drums. There wasn't really anything glamorous as television specials try to say and push.

Teenagers roved in chattering swarms, flashing bulbs everywhere. It was all glitzy to those who studied piously thus they lapped it up. It was all very peachy as separate groups arrived to the scene of a grand theater, kicking up fairies dust in excitement. The girls laughed while their boyfriends talked, purchasing paper admission to watch a show. Entering the opposing group came in to play, of an ex and a few extra characters of street creation. In a flash they got what they came for and disappeared in doors a flicker of hobbies and life.

Sakura pushed past people to sit in the middle, two rows up from her own gaggle of friends who sat with their lovers in arm. It was an awkward experience being the single one of a group of couples. The only think she was really thankful for was the fact that they all chose the new horror movie over a kissy girl sequel to another kissy girl movie. Possibly because the vote for the gore and horror was outnumbering pink butterflies and fashion tips in disguise. Feet were popped up on to the seat in front, barefooted of course and her popcorn in its container in the crook of her lap. It was a very comfortable way of seating, as the girls mind worked to forget that she was even with a group in the first place.

Partially she wished she wore a hoodie than her track jacket so she could of smuggled in candy goods and eaten them while she laughed at false blood dribbling across voluptuous women. The din of the theater discolored the fairy hair; muting it to a silver tone as the sconces began to close and previews were reeled out. She didn't even seen the group that just entered with Sasuke in its throes, or else she would have ran right out and hid in the girls bathroom. She only felt a body to her side as it sat down in a heavy way; eyes flickered over momentarily to scoop in an actually attractive guy sitting next to her. Here she was thinking it was an overweight guy trying to get some, as she quietly peeked around for his girlfriend to appear any moment but none came.

In an embarrassed manner she scooted down further and stared forwards, never realizing that in the hushed room of munching and breathing that she was being stared at.

Traveling with large, if not rowdy groups was not his thing unless it was to strike a fight with some poor sap. But that hasn't happened in a very long time, deceivingly grown up and above the needless rage to beat on those weaker. Personally he plotted while their stodgy group traversed to the theater that he would sit by himself away from the chattering rancor of tough love. As a last minute plan, a red haired bimbo in 'sexy' librarian glasses was added to the mix. The constant, flirting cling-on was really a turn off to having a good time; it was even seen on the faces of Itachi's companions and their dates.

Eyes flicked here and there, girls whispering and men staring at their arrangement as the glitz of gold lights and neon infiltrated their retinas. They paid for their selves separately, entering with ticket stubbed perforated to be ripped by a man. The concession stand was a nightmare of screaming kids, older people and a pimple-faced kid. Madara only got a drink, then wasting his money on snacks that were over priced figments that would add to the creation of love handles. A slasher movie, dripping with intestines and gore was what the group picked to sate their lust for carnage. A little hint went a long way he mused, pushing past gobs of people in the halls and through heavy doors lined with prints.

The group sat in the back, hogging potential seats with their accessories. Not like he cared, walking down the aisle a row or two and in to sit next to a well dressed woman who looked to be three-years younger and alone. From the corners of lash-bedazzled eyes, he watched her peek around him and around. Ahh natural curiosity, as the previews rolled in their booming effects was a wondrous thing. As now he only figured he was blatantly staring at the pinkette. There was no man at her side, only an empty seat with her purse shoved in its fold. Mentally he pondered if a disposable relationship was in order, woo her and comfort her during the scary parts and cheap thrills and take her out for ice cream with out the Scooby gang then dump her when it was time to leave for school.

It was a simple plan really since no woman could deny the sex appeal that Uchihas exude. Images began to role, and dialogue cornered him to look forward, and wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Laughter peeled as the woman on the silver screen screamed as that was cut off by a tell tale swipe of a sickle; gurgling ensued immediately after wards with the girls shivering hands touching her new adornment that now made her dead. Little shushes rolled about and some of the frightened patrons stared at the girl momentarily just like he had before the show. The young woman was way more different than he thought, maybe mentally unstable? Nah that probably wasn't the case though there are people who got their rocks off on gore, and the suspense of shows like CSI or Law n Order. The track jacket vixen must have been one of those few. He smirked casually looking back up at his group to see the red headed bimbo clinging for dear life along with a few of their dates doing the same.

Sakura knew she was strange, laughing at these fake blood gushing women in pushup bra wonder while her friends cowered at their unusually excited or lazy boyfriends. She was shushed at a few times by some neighbors who were screaming every chance they saw something horrible happen or if the bad guy was working out a plot on some one. So why couldn't she laugh in the face of thrills and gore? After all her job was going to be that of a doctor. There was lots of drama, trills and gore in that job. The handsome guy was smirking and staring again, in periodical shifts. Was he secretly making fun of her? Or was there something else to those plainly Uchiha like smirks of his. It was sort of creepy how he resembled that of her ex boyfriend and his stoic brother. Then again half the pretty boys in Japan that were not J-rocker or in to Umibozu looked like the Uchihas. Dark haired and pale, that is what they all were as she shivered and settled back in to her comfortable viewing position.

Constantly, as they shared an armrest had epic swatting battles. One was very amused whilst the other was becoming frustrated with the tiny game of who can lean on this armrest. Gore ensued, along with a few caption pieces of talk; both were leaning in towards each other, still vying for that particular armrest though there were others on either side, unused by the nail biters. The movie was already an hour in, another hour and a half to go. Both sipping off their drinks stared balefully at the screen filled with running people and screaming queens. Getting close to near mishaps as their heads started to close the gap unconsciously. No one else was paying attention so it didn't really hurt to flirt in the dark.

It all was like an incorrigible blind date, either potentially poisonous or delicious. Sakura subconsciously hoped it wasn't the later of the two, couldn't deal with another 'problem' in her life. Every time their heads drifted closer, their faces did the same and breathing began to shallow every time. Hitting the supple flesh of each other's faces in every puff, slowly their hands adhered together then fighting for dominance. A pale scene lit the query, their faces delicately illuminated by the cool palette dancing about with auditory sensation. Smoothly enough is hand found nest pinning on either side of her chin, staring at her easily before they moved in for the kill.

A kiss, it was like one of those cheesy movies with kisses, where the bad boy only to figures out that he really didn't have an interest in her as he kisses the girl. Their supple lips crashed more then once, and orbited with the click of teeth and tangle of tongues. Her hand slipped up in to his hair and nested like some sort of spider, holding him down as he basically did the same only rougher. The screams of girls in the audience and on the screen momentarily meant nothing to the temporary couple that didn't even know each other's names or where they were from. It had to stop as they came up for air, and she immediately parted, and slid back in to her seat as he did, both momentarily stared at the screen. Sakura was mentally stunned that she did that whilst Madara was pleased beyond belief.

Fingers touched her lips as her body slid down the seat, further staring at the screen and not divulging the handsome man for a look. He stared at her momentarily, soon the end of the movie came after a few resolutions of the main characters and them defeating what ever evil that had the ability to behead pretty but useless women. Basically waiting for her group to get up and wander out dazedly, with a pair of hyperactive dunderheads chattering in their excited fear, once they got near by she scooted past the male she supposedly made out, and didn't look back, although very guiltily. He rose, quietly not expecting the girl to rush out, following a group that obviously included her though the now pink haired woman seemingly alienated her self from a date night just like he had done.

A prose of a smile flickered at his pale lips whilst his cousins arched their prim, if not inky brows at him. Their large group had subtly broken up, some couples wishing for burgers than sugary ice cream, somewhere still for gelato, and others were for more on a round of booze. Madara on the other hand just shrugged complacently, muttering that He was sticking to the original plan since he wasn't from around here, and the walk to the glitzy place was easy. Sasuke opted for the booze, since the girlfriend was whining for of a more clubbish atmosphere then the whimsy of a parlor. It went for Deidara and Hidan's dates as well who were restless, pulsing in life, Itachi, and Pein stuck with him whilst Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu plundered for burgers.

As they parted ways in neon drenched, speckled streets the eldest of the brothers waltzed up to him as they took their leisurely course. Leaving behind his date, who attached to Konan immediately as Pein as well flanked his other side, as if it was a duty to be up held. Slowly with that monotone vocal it came out for their own parted grouping of diligence. "I saw you kissing some woman in the theater, who was it?" No one but him was that observational, as the ginger haired man to the side of him looked a little astonished at the on goings of the night. As he only nodded and grinned, which elicited a flashing emotion from the weasels face. Madara replied deftly to confirm the sayings of his cousin at hand. "Yes, I did and I enjoyed my self very much. We were both in the same situation of being apart of two groups who were all paired up but us."

With out much word they trudged on wards to a place of tooth rot.

Now with another group of candyfloss and girls who obviously _cared_ for her well-being, they traversed the side walks and gutters in a clusterfuck of the genders. Conversations delved upon many topics, how scary or how good the movie was, who was the most annoying character, so on and so forth. Sakura was partially content at this point, having a nice 'quickie' not in the intercourse sense but of the make out with a stranger. The hole in her heart was momentarily filled, of course enough to make her friends notice after a few minutes. Ino quirked a brow with Ten Ten as Hinata only smiled knowingly at the girl who stared at the advertisements looming in the horizon. They went along a decided path, in a world that was glamour on the top but dirty underneath.

Off in the distance, a trolley or some sort of train hollered at the streets while whirring by in electrical snaps. The gleam of the place grew closer, as they didn't question her happy methods of walking and or humming along people packed streets. The friends were more than pleased with the turn around from a sullen bag of pink, to something of pep. Possibly the horror movie was the trick for changing her personality. They reached the place of indulgence and began their quest of ordering late night sugar rushes when of course Itachi's posse walked in.

It was after though when they got their snacks and were sitting at a spindly table, limbs tucked in. It wasn't hard to spot the elder brother of her old romantic fire; after all he always seemed to appear when they even thought about doing anything past second base petting. Sakura's new mood was completely steamrollered over or deflated the moment those melons rested on the slim male who entered with a smaller posse then usual, and a new member who looked to be related. Partially there was a hope that the intelligent man wouldn't notice their chattering now staring group but that was a wish on a fake candle. He saw everything, like a stationary hunting hawk. It was only time before he waltzed over for formalities and awkward small talk.

And he did just that, with the relative at his heels staring over his shoulder as if he were the benevolent ruler of the world and demanded their attention at full. Slowly articulated words punched at their ears, feeling the threat of the potential mockery. "Hello Sakura san. It has been quite a while since we have last met, I hope you are well especially after what my little brother did." The relative quirked a brow then stared at Sakura fully as if he recognized her only partially. Probably from photos that were flopped atop of a trash can somewhere. She huffed slightly removing her mouth from her ice cream temporarily to answer the polite questioning of her once brother n law. "I am doing well, Uchiha san and I hope you're healthy as well. May I inquire why you are even here?" Eyes cut narrowly along with a dual pearls, dual sapphires and a pair of chocolates.

The opposing, standing male smiled cordially like Sai would do sometimes, a rare feat from an Uchiha since they were all about work and no play. Madara shifted behind his cousin, easily of course exuding the same airs of the family. The cousin hummed the beginning of a sentence once again. " I wm extremely well, and I was taking my cousin out on a night of the town, viewing the newest horror movies and getting sugar." His head jerked back to the looming boy now, "Sakura san meet Madara. Madara this is Sakura san Sasuke kuns ex fiancé." She nodded of course and he as well, holding out a hand to shake hers with as western tradition implies.

She shook it off course catching the whiff of the all too familiar scent of the one she made out with strangely enough. This made her pause inquisitively, earning a few righteous stares of confusion. Itachi noticed, and she snapped back to her false life being of course polite and trying to focus on her ice cream. Soon enough they said their good buys when their own orders appeared. A slew of questions appeared out of the blue, harassing her ears coercively though it was mostly the blonde twins babbling on. Slowly after finishing and shaving off a few cold shivers she answered them plainly, about how she made out with a total stranger who was very possibly the cousin of her ex boyfriend and she only basically recognized him because of his hand and the smell of cologne that he was doused in. The pig squealed at first about how cute it was that Sakura found a temporary romance but scorned that it was of the same breeding stock of the Uchiha clan. But was cut off of the tirade soon by an 'I don't care' and the dumping of her container.

Soon they were off just like the encountered Uchiha grouping, to catch their buses or trains back home, saying their goodbyes fruitless though there were questions most women were dying to ask the cupcake haired girl. She caught her train on time so questions were not replied to, sitting alone once more in the seat that served her late night forays well.

Itachi after wards strode towards the residential provinces of the city along with his cousin who grew surly if not frustrated that he couldn't recognize the girl he kissed so passionately. The girl that didn't wait around for him after the ending of something amazing. Slowly he spoke to Madara, reliving him of all the information on the girl who ran like Cinderella at twelve. "Her name is Sakura Haruno, Top class Medical Student under Tsunade and Shizune. She used to date Sasuke but he was an idiot and dumped her for the whore named Karin as you have seen. It is most likely she hates all of our breeding for his stupidity but that can be changed if she cares for you. Or vice versa as it seems you're hung up over her." A brow was arced and suddenly they stopped in an emptied street, close to the manor in which he visited seldomly. Suddenly there was conflict in his mind; the original plan was to have a quickie before heading back to Kyoto and its many groupies. But interest of the woman was piqued, not only was she an excellent kisser but sassy in the way her less than intelligent friends could ever understand.

Raspily Madara made a request, though it sounded more like a command then that. "I'd like to have her phone number and address. I want to see this woman again despite of my cousins stupidity and possible adherent hate for her." Of course it was understood why his interest was piqued initially, no woman ever walked away from him unless forced by some other event chain. And she purposely strode away, not looking back once or batting a lash. Then the interest was compounded upon by further review of the events in and outside the movie theater. Which was the entirety of how they started to kiss, to the information Itachi divulged in none to secretly. For a moment he stared at the slightly shorter if not willowy college student before articulating another reply to a quick nod that Itachi would get him the things he demanded for. "Why would you help me unless it was for personal gain?" he stared, narrowing his eyes tiredly for a second at the partially smug face of his cohort.

Then the cousin grinned before leaning in to confide more information that was more of the personal level. "There is gain for myself and for yours. Mine is the humiliation of my little brother, he is too high up for his own good. And for you well you get a nice little girlfriend who will probably stimulate you." Those dark eyes gleamed momentarily before blinking and straightening up. He strolled on but Madara stood watching him momentarily before staring at his hand that grasped Sakura's. At the very least he knew the name of his mystery date. Picking up where he left off, he followed the lagging Itachi home.

Only tomorrow, he showed up at the girl's door with flowers and sharply dressed with that familiar cologne.

**Author note:**

_Umibozu_ – the tough, street, yakuza sort kid, teenager or man with a shaved head and gang. Watch Nobuta wo produce to get a better understanding of the description of these sorts of guys.


	15. Muscular Training

Bruises were topically applied to the insides of arms and thighs

.**o14** _Muscular Training_

Bruises were topically applied to the insides of arms and thighs. Spiraling out in their discoloration, sweat covering them like lacquer. She pressed on, toning and sculpting a once flabby body to perfection. A trainer of raven's wings loomed near by, keeping a watchful eye. Difficulty stood in the way of perseverance, while bubblegum flattened down in slick sheets. A promise, to a friend that resulted in being fit, was loosing the pounds that made wobbling flesh. The same friend of spectacular curves served to put the woman on a diet and a regimen of athletic trials.

With that an attractive slag that barely did his job, flipping it to another in bound hair. They looked to be related she speculated, from a leg press and tramped towels. It all was a continuous cycle. A miasma of noise overwhelmed eardrums, along with the rhythmic pound of a blood filled organ. She watched as the trainer of her friends hiring argued with the one she was foisted upon. She tried she really tried to loose the weight, to be come the next Barbie though the fat was not coming off as quickly as she wished. Though reassurance came in heaps from celery slogging co-workers, the feeling of incompetence filled in where confidence should have been.

To be thin was a fairytale, as being copious was a reality. So it didn't hurt to try and train once active muscles. What did she have to loose? A date with some guy who cared nothing for posturing intelligence, or the attention she so deserves? The entire thing was worth a try, while that trainer signaled to move to another machine. Every week, she was in there on multiple circuits of aerobics and weights. All under the hawk eye of a lounging man.

It slowly began to work after some time, carefully counting calories, carbs and sugars. Muscles started to appear, like mushrooms popping out from dewy lawns and flesh strangulated over. Tightening in response to the newfound glory of athleticism. Still those bruises remained upon her limbs, caustically reminding of what she once was. The relationship between the two; the trainee and the trainer was platonic though he seemed to care much more about her work out cycles then the others that came and went. It all took time, carefully measured in the hours and days toiled in a gym.

Soon a desired outcome branched out, from a cocoon into a butterfly. She shook the hand of the trainer who looked quite thrilled at the stellar achievement. He mouthed a see you again when you come to work out and she nodded easily, a smile embracing her form. Joyously bouncing out of the center and in to the world.

**Authors note:**

Sakura is the over weight one and Madara is the trainer she got foisted on to. Though he doesn't do much.

Reviews make me smile and write more.


	16. Young leaves mark

**.o15** _Young leaves Mark_

When you are young you fall in love, have problems and your lost every step of the way. It marked them greatly with battle scars, scars of soap opera fancies. When they were young they fought like wild animals, and loved like whores. As they grew older, both parties settled in to roles of what society wants. Though hearts still burned by their youth forever more.


	17. Hypnosis A sticker for new Drivers

**.o16** _Hypnosis; A sticker for new car drivers_

Being a new driver was difficult as it is, merging between cars and trying to find streets with out a gps. She often times got nervous as people completely ignored the sticker on her bumper, stating that the girl was a new driver. Though it indicated her status, no one really cared much. And so far, Sakura has dodged six near hit and misses and dealt with over a dozen people tail gating with a constant irritating beep beep from their horns. Often times when she was alone and driving her sticker-raped car, she flicked off offending drivers proudly and went along her way at a snails pace. But of course all the driving lessons in the world and advice from friends couldn't save her from an inevitable crash. It truly wasn't her fault as she was going the proper speed and on the right side of the street. It was the man's driver, the idiot instead of waiting patiently or honking like every one else did. The man wasn't paying any attention as he was attuning his services to the rich man in the back of a grandiose power. With red and white fans plastered on the back doors, indicating what the person was.

The road was in the middle of nowhere, Podunk Japan and they seemingly crashed in to one another. More like his driver rear-ended her. At first Sakura was scared, as both vehicles were parked on the side of the mountain road. After a while she took the initiative to get out of the vehicle, shivering in nervousness then in rage at the lack of concern the driver took in assessing the situation. Then again she didn't really know that the driver was actually a hired man for some one much richer than she would ever dream of becoming. But still she was mad, and uninformed as her fist rapt against the tinted glass of the driver's window. Nibbling quite effeminately at her lower lip glazed in strawberry gloss the window shuttered momentarily and scrolled down wards with the face of a regal looking man peeking from the back and the drivers' nervous face. No he looked more than nervous, he looked absolutely afraid if not embarrassed whilst the man in the back look smug with hints of anger. From there everything started going down the pot.

He ordered the driver, and he ordered him to basically speed him to where ever he wished. Self-importance that was the key, placing himself above others Madara looked down upon people who drove themselves or even struggled for work. He was an important CEO of a world known corporation and family in the back of a chauffeur-driven car, culturally acceptable in Japan by any terms since the rich never drove them selves. Of course somehow he was in a hurry to get past this mountain and his driver got stuck behind an infernally slow driver. Blatantly both ignored the sticker on her bumper stating she was new at driving, as they jockeyed them selves at her back end, tail gating to get her to speed up. It was stereotypically drawn that an elderly woman drove the offending car. Stupidly enough the chauffeur or basic taxi driver of his own vehicle slammed on the gas a little too much and jettisoned them into the back of the woman's vehicle.

Whiplash occurred, and he angrily protested with a hand rising to his neck. The family car was ruined and dragged by the rattling of its engine to the side of the road just as the woman did. This time he took it seriously to give the driver the blade of his tongue, slandering threats here and there. Finally after he had stopped threatening the career of the man the slam of a door resonated on the oddly silent road of the mountain. The figure of a young woman breeched the hypothesis he had of it being an elderly woman in front of their self-important car.

It changed everything; young women were easily beguiled by his charm and money. Flash 50,000 yen and they'd forget what happened on a stormy night in June. Truly like a fucking peacock, all show and glamour but no real heart. Ready to smoothly glide in an offer her things beyond any ones wildest dreams, a fist rapt on the glass and the driver proceeded with his look of horror to roll down the window to deal with her. The girl had bubblegum for hair and the eyes of grass, as her lips quivered fully ready to strike venomously at the driver. He peeked from his luxurious hidey-hole and plans other than paying her off were being formulated.

The girl knew something was up when a pair of eyes appeared behind the driver's upholstered seat, and the man went from babbling and nervous to rigid and stuttering. Truly she really didn't care to talk to the now constanant shifting man but to the 'owner' of the vehicle and the said driver of latent incompetence. Sakura was ready to snap, neither money nor bribes would placate her easy temper as her face leaned in more, past the driver's own to rudely stare at the corporate figurehead lounging like a weasel in the back in his high quality threads and cushions. Her face that of anger, as he blinked owlishly with a hand thumbing his checkbook. What a Bastard! Did he really think paying her off or batting those over puffed eyes would make the pinkette forget what just happened? She was at that point in time tempted to punch that sneaky bitch in the eyes but held back in fear of some sort of lawsuit of abuse. Roughly she snipped at the corporate snake with a teenage slang.

"OI"

She was completely tempted to say to him ' what were you thinking rich bastard?! Hitting me in the middle of no where, you better figure out a way to compensate me with out the use of your wallet or your pant snake.' But instead Sakura's body leaned in pas the freaked out cabbie, to stare down those unnerving eyes. Huffing a minty breath at the man, she continued her small tirade of informational prodding.

"Since we seemingly wrecked, May I have your insurance and driver's information? "

A polite parroting of what any driver was taught in those wretched classes if they ever had a wreck of some sort and they were still fine. Another thing that was a must was to get the police involved local or not, but Sakura wished she didn't have to call them to make sure or convince who ever hit her that they were at fault. Maybe it would be something that they wouldn't have to do, and it would be dealt with easily than with the squeals of those pigs in uniform. The man blinked at her cautiously his hands falling away form his wallet momentarily only to snap it open and calmly give her numbers and such that to write on those pale arms in scarring pen only to transferred to pale papers ruffled around a hap dash binder of a college girls whims. Not being one for vanities, as pale hair swept back from the mountain breeze.

She turned around looking at the information on her arm, away from the sleek car that was devastatingly crumbled in its front. To her own inverted bumper for a real piece of paper from the back seat and her cell phone. To call a damn tow truck and to get the hell out of here.


	18. The Duty of Siblings

.o17 The Duty of Siblings

He always wondered what it was like to be a single child, to be able to have the clinging attention of his parental units all to himself. But no, this ideal was not his reality as we watched a younger version of him strut in to a dusty courtyard of the family lot. Often times they only met up to confer in each other on battle strategies, women, and trivial lots that often ended up in a bout of training. They were honor bound to each other as siblings, to protect and to serve each other if one needed it so. Though later on this was the case where the puffy eyed elder plucked the eyes of his peer out. Often times they abused this duty to each other by using their minds and bodies as shields for each others gain, as often times they would confound young women and elders alike with riddles and games when they asked for one or the other. The life was simple, sleep, eat, bathe, talk and battle. So they were not affected by the complexities of being jealous of one an other as their red-eyed powers developed equally. Until the future came and new burdens arose to hinder them.

As they both knew their duties to one another as siblings.


	19. Straight Perm

.o18 _Straight Perm_

Every morning it was the same thing; wake up, brush teeth, shower, and get dressed. Leaving her hair to curl up in to very kinky waves of rosy ringlets. The stunning envy of her blond and brunette friends alike, as often times their fingers ended up playing with the coils that bounced about her shoulders like linking springs. Truly Sakura found those coils annoying though she was admired for them by men as well, often times getting hit on for the self proclaimed frizzy mess. Often times she longed for a straight perm, or some sort of relaxant for those lush things as she found her self-envying her friends and their obviously Asian straight hair. As often these friends whined about their lack of ability to do anything with that luxury of tangle free hair.

Even their male friends bitched about the limpness of their flaxen locks. Often times Sakura would grit her teeth, often times inwardly conversing on how long it takes her to even get hair like that. The girl knew she wasn't alone in a hair dilemma like this in the world, only in Japan it felt like the girl was singled out by some vengeful god to have curly salmon pink hair.

It was almost ironic that she'd stick out like a sore thumb, as she often did in the past to bullies of blatant jealousy who spread lies like rats spread epidemics. At least high school was a tad better though they were still around; sneering at every chance they ever got though when they didn't it was because their grades depended on being 'friends'.

Feet trudged along littered streets from the school to a large apartment complex. Stopping to look at a salon, in shallow desire as they offered what the Internet called a Straight perm. Something that would flatten those curls for months until the next application of chemicals. All of this much akin to normal, curling perms that school aged to middle aged women decided to get.

A punctuated sigh and off again, meandering past the dreamland of perfectly _normal _hair. Her forehead ramming in to a hot-blooded chest in figurative easily, cursing her self for the lazy manner in which she trotted home.

Luckily the she didn't break her nose as the man's hand straightened her out in a very idealistic way of male chivalry though it would now be considered potential 'rape'.

He on the other hand curious of that longing stare and the swift departure in to his chest doing the most chivalrous thing taught by elders and parents. Headphones encapsulated his ears, as she stared up at him in embarrassment as both obviously went to gender separated schools. It was completely obvious by badges and uniform coloration. Sakura was embarrassed; usually the girl never let her guard down while Madara was in faint amusement at how red she could go. Most girls would forget their embarrassment and ogle and coo freely while she was a gargle of sorry's and other slang words prominent to her social class.

Sakura rushed from the spot after muttering a few insults to her self and apologies to the man who was sort of hot. The puffy eyes took away from the blatant attractiveness her hand to her face, a red streak across her cheeks while running off in to the crowds that were so familiar. During this time period he turned around slightly to watch her angle out of his sharp eyes. Turning back to look at the poster on the salon's window front, Madara unconsciously moved his hand through almost shorn locks of ebon. Man he missed his hair.

What used to be long, silky locks often ironed flat to take away the 'fly away' s were snipped close for school regulation, a new rule by a new principal. Often times when I walked home from school he saw the same girl looking at that poster, and counting her fingers. When she was done staring at the poster in longing, Madara would look as well in silent curiosity in why some one would want to alter their form. Of course this was before his hair was to be cut short, and fan girls took more notice of him now than ever. Personally the young man came up with the analogy or heard it some where _' you don't know what you have until its gone.'_ As he has heard many a girl from the all girls high school whine about how they missed something that they changed or destroyed for the sake of popularity or for a guy they pined over.

Often times, there was a pining gesture within himself to tap the pink curly haired girl on the shoulder and tell her than she was fine the way she was. But that would be just weird, a stranger telling someone that they were fine the way they were with a bundle of candy colored curls. Maybe someday out of the norm, he'd introduce himself as one of the most popular kids on the block with a four point oh and that he was a creeper by watching her almost every other day staring at the poster that clung to glass. Fat chance. As a bicycle with a friend whizzed on by, striking conversation and temporarily forgetting about the girl who wanted a straight perm until the next day.


	20. Rest in one's Lap

**.o19** _To rest one's head on a person's lap_

Ryu knew that his father got jealous easily of any one or anything that took away the attention of his mother from him. In the eyes of a six year old he witnessed a blatant rage from puff eye himself. (A nick name he made up for his father who looked like he had an ever lack of sleep.) At the time Ryu had a very bad case of the flu and was looking for comfort, which he found none in his uncle or his father. His aunt no offense creeped him out with those awfully steamy glasses, and his other aunt who turned in to paper was like his dad. So the most natural place was to seek comfort from his mother who didn't creep him out, wasn't stoic or too busy to take care of him. First she wrapped him in a large blanket, and fed him hot soups and medicine for his age bracket. Then allowed him to do what ever he pleased for the day until he timidly asked if he could lay in his mothers lap and watch a movie with her, in which the pink haired maternal figure obliged with a soft smile.

After a few minutes, nothing happened besides the flickering of imagery upon the modern screen that was mounted on a wooden platform. Often times those pale eyes would look at up at his mother, who nodded quietly before resuming the observation of an age appropriate movie. Though what was considered to be age appropriate in a shinobi life style? As it was a profession where children learn to kill, whisking away precious moments of play in order to perfect the line of their forefather's handiwork. As the boy's father waltzed in, as if looking for something or someone, namely his mother. Dark eyes narrowed at the scene though the pink haired woman who was his mother ignored the aggressive glances and glares of his father who looked beat up.

At first the dark haired child was afraid, knowing that being sick was a sign of weakness as well as finding solace in the lap of the woman who gave birth to you. When he got older, and flew out of the family compound like a baby bird testing its wings, Ryu realized that the old coot was jealous of the close, almost symbiotic bond he shared with his pink haired mother. But at the time of being six, and quite respecting of his father though very sick sat up right and scooted slightly away from his mother as if they were doing something shameful. Yet quietly her voice ordered to resume what he was doing before as she went along ignoring the glare and some indignant huffs from the kitchen that ran in to the den. Momentarily she smiled down at him, and petted his obscenely short hair slightly cursing Ino for cutting bubblegum out of it. Once again father emerged from what ever abyss he came out of, eyes were red now rather than the lifeless black that all Uchiha's had. Spinning with tomoes and all, He felt a hand on his shoulder in a quiet way of telling him to hold his ground.

A language of curses and rough tones wounded his mother, as she sat and took it all for her son. His ears were muffled from the violent intonations that were broadcasted so fluidly between the two adults with a Disney movie in the background. Her cheeks were red, and lips torn down with a whip of hair signaling his father's departure probably to train more. Ryu kept laying in his mother's lap, content as a child could be in the security of his mother until the fusuma slid open once more to reveal his father glaring still and sweating from what ever practices that he did. Again he demanded for her attention in absolute, and she just blatantly ignored him eyebrows daggering down ward dangerously though His father didn't even see the warning signs of a potential disaster thanks to his pigheadedness. Demands were made once again and this time a snort flew from his mother's nostrils, hitting Ryu in the forehead moving a few tendrils of dampened hair. He could feel tension arise from her like a dangerous miasma, ready to attach its self to anything that was considered threatening, and currently his mother was finding the longhaired patriarch to be a threat. Stupidly enough his father did come closer and her arm rose up and rested on the sofas armrest, fingers began a methodical drumming as Madara's voice still damaged Ryu's eardrums. Her hand went up and FLICK with her pinky she sent him scooting far and almost out the door in which he had came. His father was caught off guard, as his mothers lips peeled in to a grin before speaking haughtily at him.

"Oh I am sorry, did you want something dear? I am a bit busy nursing your son back to health" there was emphasis on Ryu, the only and current son to the Uchiha patriarch and matriarch. Anything that was to happen to him would either mean a crippled or dead son. His father soon twisted up his lips muttered something underneath his breath and stumped up stairs in a manner that screamed I AM ANGRY. His mother looked down at him and smiled, beckoning with a idle hand for him to continue watching his movie with out any further interruptions.


	21. Contract

**.o2o** contract

An oath, that should been simple if not for multiples of factors that were named loyalty, love and sadness. It was a forced hand written pledge added with a speech to the public that was humiliating as the eyes of injured shinobi and civilians bored in to her bruised faced tracked with tears. The real leader of the destructive organization dubbed in English the 'red sun' was smug, with scarred lips curled back akin to a feline. The Uchiha had ended the seemingly ever-lasting rule of the senjuu clan easily with extracted souls of the demons and violent men (and woman) at his cloaked side. In the end though many had fought valiantly to protect what they did not know, deaths ranked high; civilians and shinobi alike; friends, family and everything in between. In those ranks of corpses now piled to the grounds in cheap cedar coffins were her teachers, friends and the bodies of those wretched elders. Maybe some of them deserved that fate the medic decided, that they needed to or deserved to die as they have delivered the same fate as the Akatsuki has done to others. Imposing their ideals and figurative dominance on others in or around multiple villages.

The entire oath was a contract in layman's terms; in turn for the safety of the village and it's remaining population she would become his 'assistant' though that could be translated in to 'personal whore' my the general populace of glares. Though Sakura could plainly remembering Sasuke hissing in to her ear "Your such a martyr." Before he stalked away from the group creating the terms of the agreement, Madara looking at them in an amused way. He was right, she was the epitome of a martyr without the acknowledgement of the people that she was saving from a proverbial hell.

As eyes drearily rested down wards at the ground as the voice of the eldest Uchiha rung out over the Hokage's courtyard, most that were huddled in that area were forced to hear the terms of their fate. Upon her tender neck hung the edifice or the seal that showed her part of the contract, a heavy collar that regulated the use of her chakra. Oh it didn't suck it out and leave her with a civilians amount, no. It stored it away or locked it up inside of her, only allowing the use of that life energy to be used for purposes of 'good' i.e healing than the destructive sort.

Sucking in a breath, the reek of soot and death defiled her nostrils as Sasuke flagged her other side. Pinned between two dark haired and brutally scared individuals. Often times the feeling of a pitying look was shot from the man with sparrows frolicking in his hair and one of hate from a girl in glasses. The kunoichi swore she almost crushed that woman's face in with her pinky though it was possible that she was using a body replacement Pein style.

Eyes narrowed as the speech was concluded, and her hand was tooken by the new 'slave' owner. His grin was no longer just a coiling felid smirk upon scar tissue but a sparkling grin that could of possibly rivaled Naruto's if he were still alive. Who wouldn't smile? Especially when they had won something that had been supposedly stolen from them. Her mind mused how she would or could possibly be like the Shizune to Tsunade sort of deal; though that would never happen. As the terms of the contract started right away, Sakura was led off to a life that would quickly become not her own.


	22. Quiz

**,o21**_Quiz_

Quizzes were another way of showing off your own drivel of nonsense that would constitute as knowledge. She thought, staring blankly at the ink words and large blank spaces where problems shall go. Math was a universally hated topic in high school lest it was your major. Or if you were a nerd. Fingers brushed uneasily through bleached strawberries, the whorls of her fingers touching if not caressing her scalp for knowledge. To her right was Naruto who looked half awake if not brain dead, he obviously did not study though there was weeks in advance where he could of studied the material. Nope he was too busy flirting with Hinata in the hallways and slurping down ramen at a local restaurant. And to the left was the ever-cool Sasuke who actually studied for tests like she did, being if not competing with her for the rank of number one in the class. So yes she would be considered a math dweeb, though 'good' at it the girl didn't find the topic enjoyable at all.

The tick of the clock droned on, in heavy thuds that echoed in a shuffling classroom of sweating students. Headaches began to brew in this sort of temperament, as the last problem came up extremely quick. When she finished and checked her answers both her and Sasuke rose this was the part where it put the matrix to shame, a slo mo go at the teachers test to claim that they were finished first. Eyes that stared at the backs of their heads read show off blatantly as they jealously looked on. Possibly stuck on the first problem. Her paper landed squarely first on the teachers desk, her face gleaming proudly as Kakashi- sensei looked over his perverted novel at them, A flash of smile then back to reading where she would pack her things and leave with the dark haired boy for an early lunch though they would probably end up waiting for Naruto and his girlfriend to tag along.

Shuffling long they moved form the room of silent glares and scratching pencils. Sakura could have sworn that she heard the angry hiss of multiple fan girls in the room if not the area. Outside of the room and to their lockers both teens conferred about their test and the answers that they have gotten for the problems that were chosen by the lazy teacher. Bluntly put it wasn't a good enough challenge for the two at all as books were stuffed in to the metal bins that were stacked upon each other and locked by multiples of combinations. Easily conversation flowed thanks to long years of experience with each other, though it was much to the envy of many women and men. Not to say that it all was one-sided envy that swirled vapidly around them. The dark haired teen began to complain, a rare moment where he would let her in to his world; family life. Often times complaining how his father would quiz and test his abilities to be an heir though his brother was already in that spot if not his eldest cousin.

Mythically as Sasuke muttered a wish that everything wasn't such a test Sakura grinned in a sly manner, "If life wasn't constantly quizzed we would become slow and dimwitted and I know you hate the stupid." The boy bit his lip and gave in with out a argument. With this they strolled out to the parking lot while a loud mouth kid burst from the room after them. If it weren't for these quizzes that Kakashi sensei was so driven to give them they would never have bonded as close as they have.

**Authors note:**

Madara got a by himself chapter with his brother It would of only been fair to give Sakura the same divulgence. She with Naruto and Sasuke in a high school setting.


	23. Emotion

**.o22** _Emotion_

* * *

_How I wish you could see the potential,  
The potential of you and me,  
Its like a book, elegantly bound but,  
In a language that you cant read (just yet)._

She wished he could see the potential of a relationship. Between her self and him, not because he was famous or beautiful but for his intelligence yet there were many complications to this feat. As love was a book he could not read, not just yet. No one had taught him, or nurtured the language of affection and potential. When she tried to teach him, his demeanor was frigid. An unyielding force of nature that refused to be weak, in the eyes of its peers though there was always that spot in which it could not read or understand why people love and how to.

_You gotta spend some time, love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find love.  
I will possess your heart._

She told him everyday that he should take the time to realize their potential and what love is. It might have been a factor that when he did find love it was not she as they spent afternoons teaching each other the languages of their world. Friends often frowned upon this as her thoughts remained solely upon obtaining the love or the heart of this man. Their words had no meaning though they meant well.

_There are days when outside your window,  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass.  
And I long for this mirrorred perspective,  
When we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

Often times when they walked together she looked in to windows of stores, staring at their reflection as people slowed their pace down. The girl caught her self more than once on these sorts of excursions daydreaming of a future where they were lovers. Despite what every one says about this fantastical folly, even the man's cousins agree with her friends. She still believed in him, hoping he'd believe in her. Braving the fronts of criticism and jealousy, as if they were storms on the sea.

_You gotta spend some time, love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find love.  
I will possess your heart._

They slowly stopped spending time together, and she increasingly busied. Not with friends or her idealistic quests of love but of educational pursuit. The girl did not call for a while, and caused a chain reaction inside of the man who was going through the process of finding love. He as lost with out the constant partnership of a bubblegum haired girl as the eyes of many women batted vivaciously his way. It was quite possible she had given up just like many martyrs before her though the words of family told other wise of her stress, the dedication to school. Something he did not need, as files poured in every which way. A soft plea escaped his lips in the middle of a nap. Do not leave me.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas.  
I won't let you let me down so easily, so easily._

He used to reject her advances, and pleas of desperation like every other woman of the opposite gender. Finding nothing more he would really want in those hopeful eyes of sea glass. The roles didn't switch, not yet, as he watched from across the street, fellow classmates in boys uniform flirt shamelessly while she blushed rose red from what ever they said. Like him she rejected their pleas and advances politely, as she smiled quietly. Would she do the same to him if he tried? Like he did to her yet she didn't let him put her down so easily, continuing on with being an 'annoyance' as his cousin would say. Family members were able to see the change in him, from an ice cube to something with frostbite. Supposedly pleasing the clan 'elders' with this change of heart though they didn't know who was really behind it.

_You gotta spend some time, love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find love.  
I will possess your heart._

The day he told her that he loved her she almost died in bliss. All the negative energies given off from friends and family alike didn't matter now as sharp coals stared in to polished emerald. The time spent together possibly paid off, for him and for her as the idea of him finding love in her was a dream come true as she hoped he wouldn't become a philanderer like Sai had become. As friends told her behind his back that their fists would show the pretty boy no mercy if he decided to pull such a deed that left her stranded on a island of depression before. As they dated, he showed that he was a possessive boyfriend, which he as a person was insecure about where her heart was as he often tried to intimidate other males from speaking with her. As if to sequester her away from potential suitors that would turn her eye as she multiples of times spot that he was the only one for her.

He possessed her heart fully, as she herself flung her emotions full heartily in to the relationship. As they spent time together they were finding more love in each other then any one else who wore fake eyelashes and half brand cologne on first dates. Friends and family that were once negative turned a blind eye to the possessive behavior he and she exhibited only seeing the positive in which they exuded for each other. Though there were still negative feelings and jealousy that wove around them constantly, trying to break apart what they have. In short

They were each other's emotions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To the Death Cab for Cutie Song – I will possess your heart. :)

It was sort of difficult to end with out making it feel stupid or rushed out though it probably is.


	24. Castle in the Sky

**.o23** _Castle in the Sky_

The man from the hovering castle only came out once a year. And like a harbinger of death he expected the village to hand him a virginal beauty. At first they thought he wanted a bride or to create a harem but when skeletons or shriveled corpses of those young women. Then the villagers knew that they were only meant to be sacrifices in the name of destruction. Year after Year this red-eyed devil never changed age, the dots were connected that youth was what he fed on. Fun first then business later, that was how it was for him.

As they feared the retribution that came with defiance. An overwhelming power was emitted as if from his flesh, crushing the most valiant of warriors to challenge his acquisition on the slightly prospering village and its people. But who would ever though a devious creature would fall for some one who was apparently lower than he?

The sacrifices ended with she entered the village with a medicine cabinet strapped to her back. The elders tried to dissuade her from setting ups hop though they really needed the medical help. She wasn't upset at their attempts, figuring that the rumors of a hellish man consuming women was all just a myth and the crazy castle that loomed at the horizon perpetually was a old figment of old technology that people abandoned. Within a year the demon didn't come down from that floating castle which was amazing to the villagers who were subjugated to many years of his hypothetical torture.

Simply when they asked why the pink haired girl was not afraid of the dark rumors of the devil with illusionary power, a pink smile spread across balm slathered lips. 'I simply do not believe in him.' Though often she felt eyes upon her back at night, usually brushing it off as a wild dog. The people around her gained confidence in which they thought the man was gone, probably withering away in his castle of clock guts and moss. Yet this was before the weird things happened.

Every morning she would wake up with a rose in a glass vase, perfect with no flaw. They gathered, until a cryptic note was left in scrawling handwriting that professed great penmanship. Those words from manila folds was tongued over and over again by her mind, often times leading those apple greens to stare at the hovering castle that conveniently changed position as if it knew that she subconsciously wanted to stare. It was methodical; the way gifts were laid out for her. As if some one took careful preparation of knowing the medics habitual movements. Villagers began to talk in hurried gasps at the gifts that grew in number by postman on foot. A rumor floated on the wind that he was back and had found a new way to choose his prey though there was no evidence of this at all.

Slowly the gifts ended their flow, all of which were things she needed but never had enough money for. Though thankful for these generous donations, cynically she thought some one was playing with her, as again eyes were boring in to her back while she was inside of her home outside of the village. Any one would be paranoid by now, whipping about on their socked feet to meet their doom. The man he lurked within her shadows always watching as if waiting the time when she would notice him blatantly standing and staring at her. The girl did turn around though absently in a slow manner their eyes met and it took a few minutes to register the shock Apple greens widened and the medic moved back while he pursued easily with a few steps. Her hands grabbed at a random candlestick jutting it at him and puffing up to defend her maidenly honor. A huff of hot breath resonated between the two then eloquently he spoke to her a hand guiding the metal thing away from his chest of ruffles and velvet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It hummed in her brain as a cool hand caressed up her bare arm and for once she was scared. Were those hideous rumors true? Was this man the red-eyed devil that took the lives of multiple women for his own benefit? A shuttering gasp and his filled the gap kissing chapped lips tenderly the idle hand that trailed her arms played with a look lock of pale cherries. This was all happening to quickly and it was very strange as her back rubbed against the wall in his passionate display. Easily she bit him once he tried to get a little further. In retrospect that wasn't the smartest idea as the man spun back touching his lips that bled. He was half tempted to whack her one across the face in the terms of cuffing instead a chuckle escaped as all ideals of her correct. She was a feisty little mare. But it didn't stop him from swinging around and cuffing her ears, as she stumbled back a hand to her forehead.

"I warned you."

Simply put, he was correct. She did indeed receive 'punishment' for her ability to defend her maidenly virtue. Her hair yanked up by a pale hand and the girl started to grimace, baring her teeth like a wild animal. He sniffed a bit looking quite smug, pulling her along like a rag doll to where ever he pleased. The medic truly wished she hightailed it out of there while she still could, or even yelled for help as a gag was wrapped snuggly about her head, made from a roll of bandages. Her slightly parted jaws elicited a whimper, a soft one at that as he soothingly stroked her face making a shushing noise. The better part of him wouldn't be comforting his toy and she wouldn't be whining like a puppy.

His arms encased her, hefting her up like potatoes and waltzed right the door with her in tow. To the castle lurking in the sky forever more, a pretty captive on the whims of a ruby red devil. No one would save her and risk their 'precious' necks for another. No cavorting knight, or fantastical applause. Just another story that would become myth.

Of a girl who belonged to the castle in the sky.


	25. Hay Fever

**.o24**_Hay Fever_

Pollen was everywhere; it infiltrated places that the best ninja could not. Its fluffy yellow spheres carried by multitudes of bees to make them honey were in the air and causing a ruckus. Though proper medication was administered, the hate for such a thing as Hay fever coursed through veins of staunch pride. Eyes were puffed up beyond belief though anti histamines were righting what the pollen was destroying in side of him. It was a momentary weakness brought on by the change in the seasons. Damn spring and its time of gorgeous flowers and bees. His wife was thoroughly unaffected by the boughs of saffron yellow pollen filling the air under the sticky sweet impression of floral blooms. Tissue after tissue was filled with mucus and tears, deposited in a waste receptacle that was about to be full. Though he kept chucking the wads of disgustingness over his paperwork and in to the bin that soon over flowed. His assistant, not his wife came in and cleaned it out thankfully to restart a vicious cycle of goo wads flying and him sneezing his nose raw. Then it would follow him to taking anti-histamines and feeling good for only an hour before it starts up again.

He as the hokage and a Uchiha cursed the idea of spring, and its feverish delight of promiscuity and pollen that kept him from committing the first act. Damn hay fever and its entirety.


	26. Pierce

**.o25**_Pierce_

She could feel it slide though her skin, the delicious chill of a thick needle piercing her delicate epidermis. Hands grasping at her boyfriends calloused ones, his eyes a ruby red and steady as lips linked with twin metal smiled softly. Blood was sopped up quickly by clean tissue and faint stringent that stung the new hole lacing through her nostril. Quickly the piercer shifted on his swiveling chair to grab at a small ring that would loop continuously through that new tunnel. Click it was in and her eyes stared beadily at the new hardware glittering upon her face at the mirror in gloved hands. Madara nodded appreciatively as it was her first 'real' piercing as dubbed by him, the man with snakebites and plugs. It was delicate and appropriate for her, the small girl with rosy pink hair. Though she received many comments form her friends one from Ino about how body piercings lead to kinky sex to the groaning displeasure of Naruto's he is changing you too much sakura chan.

First of all she did not have kinky sex or sex with him for that matter and second Madara was not changing her any more than Sasuke and Sai had changed her. Only fact was that he didn't insult her or wasn't self centered instead he made her see things in which she didn't see before and bring out a new courage of stepping away from the 'pack' of friends that have always had a hand in how Sakura appeared if not acted. Basically that lithe ring of silver did not change her personality at all, it only added to her like a layer of skin on an onion.

She'd gladly get another piercing with the help of her boyfriend any day as it metamorphosed her in to who she really was. Rather than being a mini skirt divulgate girl who was instantly portrayed as the tag along to Ino. An accessory. Now she was a bloomed flower, basking in the radiance of her boyfriend's arms and attention. Though she attracted more than one bee on the occasion.

The girl and the boy was glad that she was pierced.


	27. Body Fat

.o26 Body Fat

When she found him in the prison where all subjects of torture or 'interrogation' went, he had no body fat what so ever. In their world of idyllic thoughts of utopia this would have been swept under the rug. As this image was a faint reminder of the novel, 1984. His inky hair was straggly, long and unwashed covering bones under strained skin bruised by violent treatment. The entire ordeal was a resemblance of a concentration camp and he was one of the few survivors. Sakura was disgusted; personally finding the inhumane treatment of 'criminals; to be a blight and something that was of course wrong. Guards were often times found by her purposefully starving the prisoners or beating on their frail bodies with their industrialized boots.

Higher authorities rarely reprimanded the bastards for their behavior as they also and most frequently whistled and cat called at her. It was surprising that those armed meat sacks haven't tried to rape her yet in front of the eyes of helpless patients. Maybe it was a healthy fear they had of medics and their abilities of killing whom ever they pleased and easily covering the ordeal up. Apple greens narrowed slightly kneeling at the mans side, he periodically shivered at her touch of sterile gloves. Fingers ghosting ribs and a muscular stomach that has seen better days. Lips coiled down as his head rose up, revealing covered eyes as if the interrogation officer had a sick fetish of BDSM and forced the prisoner named Madara to participate.

She truly forgot what crimes this man has ever done, turning in to his martyr. Screaming at the guards in a high pitched voice to un chain him and gently take him to a hospital room. At first they looked at her as if it were a ridiculous command, but shrewdly her finger jabbed at the solar plexus of the nearest, un harmed body forcing them to crumple in a coughing fit. Then they moved quickly, hoping not to be attacked in that manner. The twiggy form was obviously limp between their 'gentle' administrations, breaths shallowly filtering in and out. Sakura's priority was to get him hooked up to some Iv's that would hydrate and nourish the abused form that should have been allowed to slip this far. Ibiki was really becoming overtly sadistic in choosing people to take his place. By the time she was done with him there will some bodily fat on those bones.


	28. Soap Bubbles

.o27 Soap Bubbles

It was an extremely rare moment when her husband, armor and all slipped in to a candle lit bubble bath; an actual bath. Half the time when she asked to bathe with him in a more traditional way he complained that it was inefficient unlike the shower which only took him five minutes to wash in.


	29. Secret

.o28 Secret

Their relationship was a secret, lies topped upon lies like countries were or have become. She didn't know his past or what to did outside of their meetings on the outskirts of Konoha, and it was the same for him.

On nights of full moons under the impression of cloaks and daggers they meet in a wind swept meadow of tall sweet grass and closed wild flower. Their lips would leave impressions on each others skin, and words would never falter in waxing poetic. Friends, family and co-workers knew naught of their love, or of these meetings, as it would be considered treasonous to both sides if ever unearthed. As one was supposed to be good and the other to be a misunderstood evil.


	30. Thing Left Behind

.o29 Thing left Behind

Always, always, always she was left behind in the growth of being a shinobi, in the growth of the team. Naruto had Jiraya to teach him all he knew since he was a genin. Sasuke had Kakashi then Orochimaru teach him powerful moves that added to the prowess of his heritage. For the longest time both had protected her constantly or left her behind at what ever safe point with their protectee or customer.

So Sakura figured all she was truly good for was being the brain and the social aspect of obviously socially retarded teammates. This was when they were young, as they got older the boys left and she was all alone staring at the gates of the village until Tsunade came and allowed her to study under her tutelage. Then they met, he a man who unwillingly left behind everything he had created un hopes of 'saving' his lineage which was ultimately twiddled away to Sasuke and his Brother Itachi. A swirling orange mask and a powerful aura told any one right off the bat that he was dangerous, much more than an 'average' s class nukenin.

Both had stared at each other over a field of clover, her body loaded with samples of herbs from the surrounding countryside and he covered in a cloak that screamed enemy in swirling red clouds backed on ebon. Any other medic or Nin would have run quickly from scene and risk being hunted down like a deer; Ino would have certainly ran for it despite her overtly confident behavior. But neither party moved, Sakura oddly was not afraid of some one who could probably crush her like an insignificant bug. He chuckled oddly; it's intonation being deep and stimulating. A gloved hand removed the whorl-imprinted mask to show a Sharigan eye, which reminded her instantaneously of Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei though it was much to her disgust since they had treated her nothing like she treated them. Yet the later of the two started to show affection.

"What do you want?"

Shakily the pink haired kunoichi resonated, a question like how most conversations were started. Hoping that he wasn't just going to deliver her a swift, untimely death in a patch of clover. He hummed quietly, crossing the patch easily and standing in front of her with a half smile. Madara would feel her uncertainty of his intentions as the scent of herbs and strawberries drifted in to his nostrils. It was comforting to know she didn't run and force him to use violence like he did with every one else whom he needed to use to further his purposes. Yet there was no direct purpose he had for a medic, who was also a female. Really it was a whim that he tracked down the legendary apprentice of the lady hokage, studying her as if it were a test in high school. Feeling the same ideals of things that made them feel left behind in their lives though it greatly differed.

"I want you."

Simply replying with a hand reached out to her as if to whisk her away, to leave behind things that had caused her and himself great pain. She started at his hand and then at his half exposed face blinking owlishly at him before softly whispering a Why. Sakura, if she were a normal, civilian woman would have been completely happy with that statement especially from a decent looking man. Yet being a shinobi kicked in instincts that would make any one who was a stranger suspicious. He smiled and she couldn't help but to smile back as he calmly replied to her, creating a feeling that she wouldn't be left behind

Simply her hand, and body was entrusted to his own after hearing the other choice she had if the kunoichi medic decided to run and scream for help. Death. Honestly in the eyes of law abiding citizens and ninja who adored their country, their leaders and people just like them she would have been cowardly and treasonous just like the man who swept her away under the thick foliage of the fire land's forests. And in all due respect, though she loved and pained for Konoha and its people she thought the government, the people and the ideals were not worth representing and dying for, As secrets were constantly rearing their ugly heads within the crumbling utopia.

She left behind everything but gained so much more.


	31. Blood

**.o30** _Blood_

Their bodies were covered in it, her hands were covered in it, and his sword was covered in it. A ruby red liquid that felt like iron smelted water in which pumped from fragile veins and arteries. Chartreuse pools were wide, and breath wobbling with hands in front of the shivering medic's form, with the dark form looking overhead, brows knitted together and hawk like eyes glittering at her, sizing the girl up. She almost saved them, her teacher, her friends, and almost family but the girl wasn't there in time instead her fingers were slicing apart the tendons of the blue haired woman with heavy eye make up as he used that freakish warp to fly across the battle field playing with Kakashi and Naruto as if they were rag dolls. The supposed leader was no use; a quick explosion of ink animals decapitated him though he put up a far worse fight then his 'partner' with all of those bodies and summons. The last, breathing member of the Akatsuki versus her the last of a platoon of elite ninja it was irony. Some one with the hands to steal life from others and her hands with the ability to bring life, squaring off in a battle, The epitome of good versus evil. The swish of his clothes, and the muddle slosh of his boot, the man now officially the last Uchiha stepped toward her, eyes cruelly bewitching the pinkette with abnormal comas in the red dye sequence.

Her body was frozen, the guilt crushing down upon her, all that blood staining her hands. This was the blood of her friends and the blood of her enemies. The girl couldn't fight him, not on minimal chakra all used form healing now dead patients and fighting a woman who had the emotional range of an amoeba. Sakura was hoping he'd get it over with and just cut her head cleanly from those grime infested shoulders instead the tip of the blade swayed in front of her face and a soft 'heh' perched on his lips. Rich tones of old Konoha aristocracy purred from the criminal's throat. Soon the blade was lifted form the girl's peripherals and the sound of a cloth was heard, wiping away the history of its battle. Those vibrant eyes now dulling considerable at the loss of her comrades never strayed form those outstretched, cupped hands stained with the texture of blood. A gloved pair of fingers pinched her delicate chin and hoisted her face to look at the dark, if not brooking visage that all Uchiha's had. Sakura thought vaguely that they were all blessed by god or what ever to have those striking features yet deadly talents.

A sudden fear for her life over came her as those eyes betrayed that very notion, rousing amusement from those pools forever locked in the ultimate doujutsu.


	32. Glasses

**.o31** _Glasses _

When you wore glasses ever in places like elementary school and middle school you got horrendously picked on. No questions asked if your glasses were designer or not, kids just thought you were weird and obviously different. It still applied to high school as well, especially one that was bend on looking flawless. Teens were rude, and inhospitable, if you were different god save you now. There were two people who were known to be 'different' on many levels and the populars knew it. As they threw their best insults at the pair of took refuge in each other's company. Their glasses obviously set them apart from the crowd; they weren't fancy or anything designer like Gucci or DG's. They were nerdy and obviously thick.

Now how did these two meet each other? After all a lot of people in their school did wear glasses though not as disgustingly nerdy as theirs. It was on the roof, hiding from the kids who beat on them constantly with pranks and vicious words. She was crying when he stumbled upon her, he was also flustered and slightly embarrassed. She sniffed at him contemplatively and asked him if he was going to pick on her like everyone else did. And he replied, if she didn't do the same to him. After talking for a few, they seemingly bonded over a similar strife. Glasses and all.


	33. Homemade

**.o32** _Homemade_

When she was pregnant she began to knit, or crochet for that matter. Two needles were extremely difficult if not frustrating, especially when you were trying to find shit to do when you were obviously swollen much akin to a beach balloon. Crochet was 'safer' as deemed by the over protective but approving husband that loomed at every corner or the back of rooms, like an evil tiki statue. Since the needles were not sharp, or very pointy, and the danger was decreased to one needle, a blunt, hooked contraption that made many a first lumpy scarf, pawned off to Kakashi and Naruto than her loving 'husband' hoping to make him something that was perfect then a struggling first. Yet again, Tenten told her she should make clothes for her baby or babies rather then for some one who wouldn't appreciate the simplicity of a homemade gift. But she battened down her hatches; once she was figured to be pregnant the genius criminal that took over Konoha easily forced her to stay at home and off her feet even when there was no swell in her belly.

First they fought over it, useless words and his strong bands for arms shoving her in to the soft cushions that made up the sofa. Constantly she'd sneak off to the hospital explaining to the retired sannin her situation. Of course the blond eyed her first in admiration of fighting back against a hokage that was older then her grandfather who happened to be her self-proclaimed hubby. But she also told the pinkette quietly that he had the right to be cautious when it came to offspring, after all he and Sasuke were reviving a once 'corrupted' clan. Eventually he fond her in a spitting whirlwind, not exactly rage but a vague yet stoic disappointment at her lack of better judgment on the treatment of her body and the over taxation being a medic ninja cold have.

So she resided her self to sitting upon the sofa like a good wife, or pregnant woman should. Every once in a while, puking up the contents of her stomach and or demanding exotic foods that made Karin's pregnancies look like child's play in the magnitude of her needs. To keep her self-busy other then doing paper work and dictating nurses around from a wheeling chair, she took up crochet. It would be sort of quaint for her children to have some homemade items rather then purchasing everything form an expensive store. Though Madara didn't agree with her notion, she gave in to her pouty lower lip and the sad excuse she told him she became just sitting there.

The first few things that she flitted out were lump scarves and as mentioned earlier they were partitioned off to her silver haired sensei and the adorable lump of a blonde. Quickly they got better, once they girl started to catch her self on what went wrong, and then other things besides scarves popped out from the one hooked needle. Came out little gender equal colored booties with little fan buttons, a hooded long sleeve jacket with the same fan decal on the buttons and the back of the neck and a beanie with ear flaps. Once about a set of three baby clothes popped out of her yarn stores her brain worked on making the man who made her 'miserable', miserable by making gifts that he'd either wear around the house or dump in to the closet with the dirty laundry. First came a scarf, red and black to match the sharigan that distinguished the now small clan. Second came a beanie, to cover his darkly haired head, by this time she was huge and quite agitated when bothered from something she'd enjoy doing. Right before the child came her last homemade gift came for the Uchiha, a surprising thing indeed. Instead of some wild print and silky like they were always made of, it was a frilly pink man thong. For some time she was harping on him wearing something this skimpy when wooing her in to the large love nest.

But making it pink and frilly, that was just emasculating him. Other then it being homemade, which wasn't a bad thing it was the construction of the damn thing. What woman really would want to see their ripped 'husband' or bastard as Sakura duly called him in a pink and frilly man thong? So far he didn't appreciate homemade things like that any more, sure he approved of the whole sweater/scarf caper but not, pink, gay thongs. Only until a six-month radius of their twin sons being born would he appreciate the whimsy of that item of clothing, since it became something that she'd not say no to.


	34. Punishment

**.o33 **_Punishment_

He considered her to be a bad slave or girl in general. The way that her teeth bit at others was astonishing as if the pink haired minx was really a little monster from the forest. Usually his handlers would have been allowed to punish the servants and slaves that stepped out of the line. Not that any of them did in fear for their hides. His red eyes glared down at emerald ones, as her delicate form was bent over his knee. Oh no he wouldn't allow them to break this one; he would have the pleasure of doing it himself. The pleasure was the same as the feeling one gets when breaking a wild horse. The feeling was the pride of ownership, that he was man enough to overcome his obstacles. Her mouth had been gagged and her body trussed up, her fanny up in the air now red with his paddling. Muffled curses rang out form her slightly parted jaws at him. Still not broken, and probably won't be unless he raped her but that wasn't fun.

He took his time, basically torturing the girl with pink hair in various bondage practices. Tugging on her hair, nipples and other parts that were considered to be sensitive he chuckled at her grimacing and squeals of indignation. He'd punish her for two hours a day until she gave up which wasn't any time soon.


	35. 2 Seater

**.o34** _2 seater_

Obviously, when Madara came home from the car dealership what he thought was a minivan was not. It didn't matter to him, being wealthy and in a position of power to just get another car if he wished. This was the first time Sakura allowed him to go and look at vehicles that would potentially make her transporting life easier by himself. But he decided after much staring at the beautiful red curves and vintage leather to buy the two seater. He drove up into the drive way of long gardens and swooping trees, making an entrance to his exceptive wife and two sons. Those two little boys looked so pleased, running up to the now parked car and murmuring its information like it was a prayer. Their mother, Sakura was not pleased as much as they were. Her leafy green pools stared hawkishly at him who looked more than pleased with himself. Madara explained to his wife who washed the dishes that night that they would take long road trips when they felt like it in style. That it would be better than any 'van' she wished to purchase though her livid remarks over the soap foam proved her specific want to be righteous. He wasn't getting laid that night either as he slept on the far side of the bed without blankets as she was rolled up in all of them.

The next morning she didn't even talk to him when he came for breakfast or left for work. It was all in utter silence, an awkward feat that their day went by. Their son's didn't mind, going on through the day in quite a rancor, asking for a ride in that sweet little ride. They went to school in style while she secretly fumed, moving the living room furnishings around in ease. Interior decorating proved to be a great release for stress. Or so Ino had proclaimed. Dust bunnies were eliminated along with paperwork, causing her to feel a little less angry than she was. Though still slightly peeved at her husband who wasn't looking forward to another cold night on the bed. As he sighed, hypothetically wishing he could go on missions to escape his wife's wrath. He was often times teased by Kisame that he was pussy whipped. Which was not so, but there are certain things he did have to fear like her uncanny ability to lift boulders like they were grains of salt and flick them. Or her medical prowess that most bowed to. He delicately put it that he enjoyed his manhood as any man would and respected his wife and her decision to be angry. This was especially true when he didn't even follow what she really wanted, and selfishly bought himself a toy than something that would benefit her and the entire family.

But there are ways that he could get her to see that having something was meant for just him and her was a good thing. Lips coiled up over the paper work and multiple missions of D rank status, idly signing off the successful missions with a blissful daydream. Rushing home, but before doing that he called his children's friend's parents asking if they could spend two nights at their places. Idly hoping for alone time with the mother of his children. When they agreed to take them after school and for the two nights then he rushed home in that car.

Sakura knew something was up when he came home without the children, and with the excuse that they were spending two days at their friend's homes. But she sort of looked forward to the fact that they were alone together for once since their sons required a lot of attention. He definitely noticed that the den's furniture had been moved around, and that everything seemed to be entirely spotless. But that would only last for two days really until the boys came home and tracked dirt and crumbs all over the place. Madara slinked forward over the wooden floors with a felid smile plastered on his face which quite frankly shocked her. She wasn't angry any more but thoughtful of his reasons as to buying a toy that would be used for him and her. After all everything that they did purchase did go to the greater good of their children, such as new top of the line kunai, tutors and etc. So maybe her anger was a little wrong to shoot at her husband who knew to respect her enough to keep space. But Sakura was stills hocked that he could rebound so quickly from her behavior, as she took to watching him stalk her from across the room like one of the family's ninja cats.

Somewhere between wooing words and a romantic dinner they ended up naked in that damnable car, making love underneath the heavens. Their neighbor in the complex who happened to be Sasuke and his Wife (with a heard of children) screamed at the cats to stop, and flung a sandal at their general vicinity. Of course the next day at their door step was a very flustered Karin, complaining about their ninja cats being too loud. Though she was attempting to flirt with Sakura's husband as well who just stared at her and closed the door after that message. She was laughing after wards as they rolled around between the bed and the bathroom. About how his relative and his stupid bitch of a wife thought of them to be cats when really they were just having a randy ole time in their new car.

Sakura now was quite thankful for the two seater.


	36. Memory Loss

**.o35** _Memory Loss_

It worked in the favor of the Akatsuki, especially the brains of the outfit that the apprentice of the Godaime had lost all her social memories, all that was left were the basic means of medical know how and fighting. Easily becoming prey for manipulation by the use of words that would make her perceive them as friends rather than enemies of the state. They were all little white lies, based around the truth that was buried by the two elders and root leader. With that memory loss, Madara facilitated a relationship with the pinkette often times jealously guarding her from his relative who was piqued by the behavior of his superior and old teammate. Probably in hopes that her memories wouldn't inadvertently repaired by the sight and sound of Sasuke. As the puffy eyed leader liked the way things were now, simply put. The inexplicable crutch that Konoha was placed upon after Konan and Pein's assault, his new relationship and the power that was flowing inwards to a now well-known group of 'criminals'

Sakura took up these false memories easily, often times cavorting with Konan when her 'fiancé' was not around. Being quite content though troubled constantly by headaches that flashed snippets of what could be foreign film. Wisely, not telling any one she wrote them down in to a secret journal in attempt to decode what these visions and dreams meant. Hiding the binding of sentences in the floorboards beneath her shared bed. Luckily the sharingan eye couldn't read minds or see through floors. As time moved on and they one again moved positions to a place that was vaguely familiar. There the people looked scared, if not betrayed as they paid respects to her 'fiancé' and his group. The people that ran up proclaiming that they were her real friends confused the pinkette, and they were often times torn away from her before she could question their intent or information.

Often times one of the Akatsuki members, an older one (the newer ones were not trusted enough to deliver Madara's idea of information to his soon to be wife) would intervene right after wards and tell her what they were saying was not true. Those shouting, hopeful eyed people were false as well as being apart of a radical contingent that wanted to use her. Most of the time she believed what they said despite the niggling feeling that they were what they called a radical group and that they were using her for their own selfish gain. After a few incidents with these 'old friends' yelping their truth at her, Madara would be at her side almost every afternoon and night being as gentle as any lover should be. Which resulted in disgust on his relative's face as his female partner wooed at the gooey romance of it and persisted in chasing the boy down.

It had been apparent to her self after some time that she had lost her memory, well not everything like an amnesiac would. There was nothing she could even do about it, as her journals became filled with the flashes of imagery and information that confused her more and more. All while the Akatsuki and her new 'lover' took advantage of her obvious handicap without pausing and feeling guilty. Truly she didn't know what to do about these feelings and flashes of imagery dancing around in her head. But Sakura knew enough from being around these people not to share anything that was personal, even with a lover.


	37. Glasswork

_**.o36**_ Glasswork

The forges were his old friends, often times the only place of solace as the rough looking boy crafted delicates that made people wonder. He was of coarse jet black hair and dirtied rubies, often times admired by far away when he was cleaned up for classes other than one that required rolling around in smoot. Practically he lived on the side of the campus where all the art buildings resided, nestled between fantastic sculptures of past students and large trees. Normally never going out of his way to talk to any one that wasn't apart of his social class, or circle. Maybe it was that fateful day that a pink haired girl appeared in the painting room looking quite lost. While him and his friends who dubbed themselves the Akatsuki talked and basically gossiped before Deidara leered in his usually perverted manner at her. She blushed heavily, looking quite disgruntled and turned her head away from their area blatantly.

Most girls would only blush at the blond and take all the leers thinking it was a flirt. She was smart, unheeding the randy taunts of the long haired master sculpture artist. It was certainly odd to see a medical student in the painting room. Most of them were all work and no play, often times a serious lot like him only far beyond the plane of social retardation as Kisame put it. Her cheeks were stained slightly from embarrassment, probably from looking quite lost. Perfect. Was all he could whisper beneath his breath, getting a slight stare from Itachi and his twin. Only family members were so keen to notice interests of their fellow clansmen. Easily Itachi chuckled looking quite content eating his ultra sticky dango, offhandedly warning him.

"Stay away from her, Madara-san. She is baby sasuke's girl."

The girl in scrubs who was avidly talking to their painting teacher was his baby cousin's girlfriend? Since when did that serious boy, ever obtain such a delicate girl, a girl that reminded him of his glassworks. Inspiration decided to strike and his eyes narrowed which was now obviously noticed by the less discreet members of their little club. Madara felt that the warning was unnecessary; he didn't have any sexual interest in the girl, yet. So he felt that he was deemed safe to be around as long as she wasn't the obnoxious sort that seemed to patrol the halls he frequented. Sasuke was bound to accompany her if he asked politely to make a glass figurette of her. Since he was often known to be of the possessive sort (clothing, electronics, friends and girlfriends), maybe an inherent fear that they would leave or never be returned to him.

What had intrigued him? What had intrigued Deidara who gabbed on about her hours later, and his inherent want to sculpt her then destroy it. His face turned to the melting wood and metal of the forges that this school offered. He saw her periodically now that Madara searched for the girl in the crowds. After all it wasn't difficult to spot a girl with pink hair and acidic green eyes though he did caught a few times staring at girls who only had parts of their hair dyed pink. All of those mistakes lead him to gain more popularity. His brother said or mentioned that she was actually a very chill girl to be around and he was not surprised that Sasuke actually asked her on a date. So any sort of flirtatious movement against her would be countered in hostility most likely from his relatives who seemed pretty happy that Sasuke was obtaining a social circle outside of his idiot friend.

He was perfectly fine keeping whatever machinations he had for her under wraps.


	38. experiment

_**.o37**_ Experiment

She couldn't believe that big, blonde pig. How dare she get sick on the day they had their lab, a lab that would cost them almost fifty percent of their grade. It was honestly a cruel joke by the teacher who was just nuts about putting two and two together and making something new. The absence of her friend and very much always lab partner meant Sakura would have to be partnered up with the very ice cube-ish teacher's aide, Madara Uchiha. And unluckily for the nerdy pinkette, she had a crush on the size of Jupiter on him. Ino had teased her greatly about it every time the broody boy looked her way. Everything was just so perfect about him; good grade, athletic and mysterious. Though Sasuke and even Itachi have said otherwise of all of these traits that was apparent in all Uchiha. Their words were feverent that he was pretty much a stereotypical power hungry jock. Honestly no girl in the school cared either as fan clubs and drama were built upon these beautiful gods.

Sakura felt fantastically blessed to have at least two of them be friends with her though it came with a price of girls hating her or wanting favors. But at the moment other than the death glares by those of her class, she felt like a rock dropped in her belly. There had been vague rumors that he made one kid cry when he was partnered up with him and broke multiple girl's hearts. So in the land of school work, Madara was a demon to her academic perfection. As she was just hoping she wouldn't be too shy around him to not do proper work. His eyes only went through her, endless black stones on a marble white face. GODDAMN his beauty and her dismal crush upon him. As people about her were flourishing the air with their whispers, mostly gossip and giggling about her situation and other things happening within the school. Sakura furiously texted Ino who talked back, teasing her in a so called robotussin state (she was trying to blame her air headedness on the cold drug).

But some vengeful god must be experimenting with her life, as it has been only one awkward thing after another since she transferred to this public high school in Konoha. Sure she made great friends like (Ino, ten ten, the sabakus and etc) but that meant leaving Itachi and Sasuke behind, who were like her natal group. So it wasn't very surprising when she transferred that people at this school knew about them when she talked about the brothers. Since the Uchiha's are quite illustrious in the community. But she was surprised that one of them was going to a completely public high school and that was Madara. Her crush. All the Uchiha's offspring even her crush's brother went to private school and the 411 on him was that he was the 'black sheep' of the family. As Sakura was often told by Sasuke and his brother that he wasn't good for her, but what deigned someone to become a black sheep of a family? Often questioning this as she robotically began setting up the beakers, and lab materials for the experiments. Forgetting that Madara completely existed, for the moment, Sakura carried on an inner conversation about what constitutes a person to becoming the black sheep of a family. Some reasons could be that he broke rules that were in place by elderly members; he was gay or led a life style that wasn't socially accepted like being a drug dealer. All but the last one were not bad, well maybe the gay one was bad for her because that would be no chance in hell would she get a date from him.

At the moment she must have been in la la land because the teacher was starting to explain the project and all its finer details like what days they are doing this in class and so on and so forth. Eyes shifted over and they met those of dark night. Turning beet red, her eyes looked at the whiteboard and scribbled down the key notes to this project. It was so fucking embarrassing getting caught daydreaming of the one you like by the one you like. Ino would never let it down that she was caught.

He thought she was abnormally quiet for a high school girl, as most would have been flirting. Either subtly or out in the open, instead his temporary partner looked to be conversing with herself. But the girl looked quite embarrassed when he began to stare almost inquisitively. Madara liked her enough, knowing off handedly that she had a crush on him though never acted upon it like the female populace of the public high school. How he got this information was not too secret, often listening in to Sasuke and Itachi tell his own baby brother what was going on. Pretty much he was informed through second hand knowledge about this crush. Decent girls like Sakura who had crushes on him were often times discouraged by the hoards of fan girls and by his icy demeanor. She must have heard the rumors of him making kids cry and breaking girl's hearts like they were stale gram crackers. It was partially true; most of the people that spread these rumors were the ones who were the 'heartbroken' ones. They were all people who got their hopes too high or too bent on getting together with him or being friends. Madara was quite disinterested in making friends with people who only knew him for his fortune and familial fame. OR dating fan girls who would just use him like a toy on their wimpy arms. Then again those who thought to use him; he would use them as well to further his own social plots and ideas. Prom was soon and he needed to find a date or else fan girls would be all over him. Plus if he did not find a date that was worthy of him or his reputation, his social standing might be questioned by those who seek to over throw his reign as football captain. Sure he was disinterested in making 'real' friends and social connections, but he wasn't disinterested in what people thought of him or his family name despite of the elder's harsh reprimands for him taking up public education than the safe and overly nannnied privatized schooling. If he wanted to dominate the public market like his family has done in the past Madara knew that he had to sink to their level of knowledge and money.

It partially worked despite the over success in popularity from the opposite gender and wisps of hate from his own kind. He watched the girl he had heard so much about, putting together the experiment without any help. She had her lips puckered ever so slightly in thought. Most of the other students were failing miserably at putting things together or finishing the work without freaking out over spills. Sakura was pretty much dead to the world when it came to her favorite subject, maybe that is why she could stand Ino and Naruto in this class rather than English or art. Sakura was just in her own little world where everything is perfect, as if she were forgetting the pensive senior teacher's aide at her side. The bell had run and the majority of the students left sloppy word of the chemicals, beakers and etc. The teacher looked to be more stressed out than usually she observed, probably thanks to Naruto and Kiba. The dunder twins. Stupid questions galore, rude comments and practical jokes all-around with those two.

The professor who was so animate ran up to them, almost in a blustery manner. "Can you two clean up, please. I have a meeting in Five minutes" Sakura nodded numbly, hoping it wouldn't cut in to her lunch time too much. After all she enjoyed talking to her friends and relaxing outside of her classes plus being next to her crush added on to that stress that she wished to burn off. "ah." Madara spoke with his deep baritone, as both teens watch the professor flutter from the room, ecstatically. For a moment Sakura blushed and shuffled her feet on the linoleum flooring before moving off to collect the beakers and various pieces of lab equipment that could be washed of its disgusting residue. Her lab partner began to wet a rag at a sink that was a part of a black countertop lining the walls of the room. Madara begrudged himself with the task of wiping down the island stations, it was relatively easy to what she had to do. Collecting and sorting, and scrubbing it clean for the next class or time that they ever would experiment again. She sighed; the whole thing was tedious, and very quiet besides the noises of their footsteps and the clinking of equipment.

This whole thing was painful, it was silent and something that Ino would have probably killed in ten seconds flat with her gibbering. Sakura wished Ino was here right now rather than her crush, no offense to him. But Madara was no life of the proverbial cleaning party in this room. Her eyes gazed out the thick windows at the people milling about in the court yard, wishing she was out there and not here. Not even noticing the dark senior saddling up next to her to wash the items which were in the sink and around it. Both bumped each other more than once, she in her haze blinked owlishly at him before blushing carefully. When she looked away, he smirked ever so slightly, as both of their hands were within the sudsy water of the sink. He touched her hands ever so slightly, to see how she would react to this close if not intimate interaction. And for a moment Sakura shivered slightly and pinkened. She started to wonder if this was an experiment in its self, as her own green hues noticed him watching her every move, and emotion. It was weird, maybe because other than the Uchiha brothers and the creepy rock lee kid no boy would really hold this much attention to her. Both continued in their silence, only bumping upon each other once or twice before he began a slight conversation, that wasn't even on the topic of chemistry. No one had really ever asked her since all her friends instinctively knew. "What do you want to be what you graduate high school and college?" The baritone rumbled quietly and both teens sat looking at each other paused in their last ministrations to the beakers before putting them on the shelves.

Sakura had to think about this one or a way to put it before looking at Madara like a rubix cube. "A doctor. And yourself?" perpetuating the conversation further, hoping to obtain information that no other fan girl or friend would ever know about the Uchiha. She got a casual shrug, his dark hawkish eyes boring twin holes into her face. "I don't know, my family wants me to either become a cop or take over the political side of the family corporation." It was well known that all uchiha's either became police officers, or worked for their family corporation which turned over billions of dollars in profit. Rarely did any of them stray away from the already created cash cow of a familial business. In all honesty Sakura and a few of her new friends thought the Uchiha's must be a mafia with a good act on top. To cover their scandalous behavior, this might be true or an utter insult/lie. She never bothered to ask Sasuke though Itachi knew, and quite often teased the pinkette of such thoughts. In this though pattern, the girl didn't notice how close her crush had moved towards her body. He was indeed a fine specimen of the human species, and she became quite flustered. For a moment their eyes met, staring in to their metaphorical souls. It truly felt like eons before his voice broke the silence between them and the staring.

"Will you go with me to Prom?"

At that moment, Sakura felt like she was going to die of a heart attack. Or pull a Hinata and faint in the face of one's crush and their question or mere presence. Without even thinking her head bobbed up and down quickly like a bobble headed toy. A smile flashed sharply on his features, and Sakura wondered if she really made a good but thoughtless decision. Ino would be appeased whilst her real friends, the two brothers related to this so called monster of the family would be disappointed in her vapid answer. As they finished and left the room together she thought 'What was life if you were not to experiment with new feelings and ways to go about life.?"

**Author's Note:**

This is **sort of** like a prequel to _plaster_ though the whole back story is different. Such as Sasuke, Itachi and Madara's brother go to a private school rather than public. And Sakura came from that sort of background rather than being in the same school since forever.

Madara is the teacher's aide (still a student) instead of a participating student in the classroom.


	39. Shell

.o38 **Shell.**

She used their enemy's bodies as a shield, from bullets, bomb blasts and etc. Following the example of a man who was attempting to help her in return for what she did. Often times Sakura muttered vague apologies to be using their corpses in that manner. But in war it all didn't matter, it was the idea of survival of the fittest and coming out alive. Originally the girl with pink hair was trained to be a field medic, serving a squad called Kakashi. Through the process of their team being on standby, in the middle of nowhere she was taught to defend herself and her so called honor. A medic was highly valued and often times there were horror stories of the enemy raiding their side for these women or men who could heal. The people who protected these healers were often times massacred, as if the enemy came in large groups to guarantee success. The silver haired leader of their small team figured that she should learn to fight, as that was the weakness in field medics.

In a month she became proficient at shooting a small pistol and wielding a knife. But that was hardly enough when they came; somehow their tiny platoon had caught wind that a larger troupe of Uchiha soldier's were coming for her. Small towns were often times the best for sources of information like this; the blonde boy on her team who went by the name of Naruto looked worried and said that she should hide. Though what was the point? They could probably find her with her candy pink hair in a large crowd of people. The two team leaders thought it was a wise idea on Naruto's part to squirrel their own life saving source somewhere where the Uchiha's would never find her.

Sakura felt like a coward for being forced to hide, wanting to stay back and fight alongside them. But Tenzou reassured her that this was for the best and that they would win this skirmish if there is one. So A week before the platoon was supposed to attacked, the 'released' her in to a dense part of the forest ordering that she stayed there until they came back for her. How long was she supposed to be there?, as they hid rations in the trees from bears. But they left looking quite depressed, this war was a horrible monster fueled by the greed of the leaders clashing.

So for a week and a half the medic waited in the forest, slowly consuming supplies left for her by comrades. She felt the false hope installed within her head fading away, and her body felt stir crazy from staying in one space for too long. Sakura decided that it was smarter to wander towards a town, or to the base camp that was her home for a while. Taking along the small pistol she trained with, and the knife used for survival. It felt like the forest went on forever, her eyes staring all around, the only harsh cry of a crow in the distance resonated in area of living pillars. After a day of walking in the direction her comrades had went, her feet touched upon discarded shells of bullets. In large amounts they glinted dirtily up at her, and a few yards off in a bush was a body of a dark haired solider. An enemy, but still she went to check his pulse, only to find him barely alive. Wounds were a congealed mass of dirt, crusted blood and plasma. It was a wonder that the long haired man was even alive. His eyes looked tired, and hazy in their fever. Sakura wondered if she should do this, to help a fallen enemy. But saving lives is what she was trained to do. He was still a human being.

"You're going to alright." she muttered, taking out her small medic pack and canteen. First ripping off a piece of a lent jacket from Sai she doused it in water. Slowly she wiped away the gunk from the bullet holes; they didn't look like they went very deep. Then she sprayed a little antiseptic in to them, which the man cringed and yelped at in his haze. This was precautionary sterilization as her small tweezers were produced and put in to the clean wounds that the man was now squirming from. Slowly each wound proffered a bloody bullet, each were thrown in to a small area on her discarded jacket. Disinfecting these wounds again with a topical salve instead of the spray, she had to stitch his wounds. It is a messy operation that she found repulsive but necessary to healing deep wounds. From the tiny medic kit was a sewing needle and small spool of twine that would had to do. They were haphazard and hurried; she was never the best at sewing. Maybe in some positive outlook if he lives past a day, he can have stories to tell his grand kids about how he got those scars.

Still it was very sad to see a potentially young and very handsome man, in a delirium of a fever in a forest because he was fighting a war. A couple of day's had passed since she found him, and basically she was caring for a nameless man. When he did come to, from sickness and insanity questions babbled out on whys he saved him, and where was he. It was a long and copious rant from her end to him. The man looked confused before nodding slightly, asking of her name.

"Sakura and you?"

She hummed, looking at the half propped up man with long inky hair. His smile, chapped and slightly pained released a name that would lead her on a daring adventure across the sides of the country to find his home and her team.

"Madara Uchiha."


	40. Playing House

.o39 **Playing House**

They pretended, for various reasons to be a couple. He was in it for the political statue, to look like he was willing to come off of his pedestal and be just like every citizen. She was with him to protect her friends and loved ones from a fate that would be dark. They pretended to the media that they were a happy loving couple. But on the inside, within the manor it was a sexless, cold wasteland. Rarely speaking, or even looking at each other both were just playing house to appease the politics and people. Both slept in separate bedrooms that neither entered unless they were asked and that was never. He did find his not to happy kunoichi wife attractive, though no initial spark to pursue a real relationship and she found him repulsive. So any attempt at a real love life within marital bounds never worked.

Madara often times brought home prostitutes or whores in a simpler sense who wanted to be in bed with him. But he was only doing this to obliterate his need for pleasure and need to see his wife below him. She often time's held secret rendezvous when he was gone on long campaigns or work weeks with the men she really loved. One's who were once heroes and golden. Her friends and they understood the sacrifices she made to save them from being jailed.

When the media found out she was pregnant they were ecstatic. He was confused and she was hoping that Sasuke was the one who impregnated her, not Naruto. (In hopes the child would just turn out like her supposed husband, dark haired and sharingan wielding. So no one would know of her infidelity). And that night, Sakura and Madara fought for the first time. After some bouts of screaming and smashing china, she fled to her room, the supposed sanctuary. But he followed, demanding to know how long she was screwing around behind his back.

The pinkette snapped back about his own behavior of bringing home sluts and that why should he care. After all there was no love, no history, nothing between them. They were just a pretty plastic doll family for the media and people to manipulate. She made sure to remind him of that before threatening him to leave her space.

It was again they fell in to silence; she took vitamins and learned how to care for a baby. Knowing she would love it no matter what the child looked like. He was never home, often times avoiding his wife lest they were needed in public. Someday she promised herself that she will run away and stop playing pretend. She wanted her child to grow in a home of love.

She did so nine months later.


	41. Rope

.o40 **Rope**

Fuck it hurt, he hissed. Their small black dog thought it was cute to wrap around his ankle on its rope connected to a tree and pull quickly. His pink haired wife was inside with their five year old when they heard him yelp in a very un Uchiha manner. On his ankle, Madara had a large pink welt that rose up fatly like a half buried worm.

Hobbling in to the kitchen both his child and her stared at it plainly, thoughts forming in their eyes. "There there is a story you can tell your friends at work." Sakura exclaims, smiling almost sarcastically though she started running iced water on a clean rag. He could only smirk back lightly before hissing again at his wife's gentle ministrations; she knew what she was doing. After all she was the lead surgeon of a prestigious hospital. "Will it scar?" their child asked curiously, peeking form the counter top at its father. A strange question to ask but his wife nodded easily, and the child was silently warned not to get ink (the dog) so riled up.

Madara knew that putting that puppy on that rope wasn't a good idea.


	42. Hospital

.**o41** Hospital

The smell made him want to wretch pitifully in some standard issue toilet that all Hospitals had in their numerous halls. Then there was the white on white on white complex with neon signs directing people to different wards. There was a plethora of people; being treated or working within rooms upon rooms. Yet much to his detest he was the Janitor of this exceptionally large facility. Every night the dark haired man would troll the hallways and emptied rooms; cleaning everything in his path. His name was Madara and he only took this job to pay for bills and for education. But to the graveyard shift nurses he was known as the man who crushed on the cherry blossom doctor. She was one of the only reasons his job was even bearable.

She was a part of the graveyard shift of doctors that were rarely seen by the public eye. But he often wondered why she wasn't in the public spotlight earning victories like the other award winning doctors. They met while she was blustering over paperwork and supplies, asking his help normally; looking past his handsome façade all Uchiha's have. Thus every night the pink haired girl would go out of her way greet him with coffee in two Styrofoam cups, handing him one while she drank from the other. Slowly she figured out how he liked his caffeine fix, and he learned her name. Sakura. They'd converse regularly on many topics that ranged not confined to health and medicine. Sakura always presented herself as a normal woman with great aspirations and dreams. Madara felt somewhat blessed to be a personal confidant to her social whims. Despite his obvious hate for medical facilities and the majority of their incompetent staffs.

With a bitter mask most avoided him as it was an Uchiha trait to naturally scowl at everything. But this action seemingly made him more attractive with women in college and at work. Annoying was all he could really say. But the cherry blossom doctor, the youngest doctor to ever make medical history didn't fawn over his outward appearance or him at all. It was strange and a very alien feeling that the man could not shake off. Even after partying with friends and working nonstop, she was stuck in his brain as the only girl who treated him like a human being.

And as that never changed he would enjoy his work within the hospital.


	43. Wing

.**o42 **Wing

He was the boy on the play ground that ripped the wings off of butter flies and shoved other kids' faces in to the sandbox when he didn't get his way. Uchiha Madara. Dark and surly as what her mother described him as to her play mates mother who was indeed the aunt of such a child. Mother's best friend was an Uchiha lady by the name of Mikoto. Both often were like how her n Ino acted together; giggly and very smiley. Now luckily for her, her mother's friend had a pair of kids and one was her age at the very least. He was sunny but got sore whenever he lost at games such as playing ninja or scrabble. Now after all this she never had to come across the insipid school yard bully yet despite her mother's connections of his large family and the constant visits. Not like he mattered, he never bothered her at all even at school. He was too busy picking on her male friends instead and various other students who were weaker than he. But that is when fate lobbed them together unexpectedly.

It was a time when she and Sasuke still played pretend; they were out the main yard; a large expanse of green, flowers and waterworks. All of which were created for function and beauty. They were laughing in the sun, chasing each other easily playing princess and knight or maybe it was cops and robbers. Whatever it was it was a nice memory until he showed up, his little brother in tow looking as blank faced as his brother. They stood on the side lines for a few minutes looking a bit confused at their actions of chasing each other up and down the stretch of lawn. Instead of just joining the youngest marched up to Sasuke who was the same age and asked if they could play. Now Izuna's lips were turned up in to a stifling pout, while she and Sasuke stared at them ridiculously. Madara loomed in the background, silently and strangely non violent.

"Hold on!"

Sasuke spoke quickly in his childish voice before dragging Sakura way by the wrist to talk to her about it. Both confided in the pros and cons of playing with his cousins. One of the pros was that their mothers wouldn't yell at them but the con was giving them the ok to continue this sort of behavior if they so chose. Both turned to stare at Izuna and Madara, who blankly stared back, they chose to play with them. After all it was better than obtaining their mothers scorn. The meeting was adjourned and they prepared to tell Izuna yes, gulping lightly at the ominous appearance that was slowly being taken up by Madara.

"Ok we will play with you."

Suddenly the tension melted from the air and the tiny muscles on Madara's frame laxed. But he had that languid feline grin on his face like every other time he was bullying someone or tormenting insects. Sakura didn't like that smile but they began their games despite her uneasy feeling. The game that they decided to play first was Tag, which was simple but could turn brutally violent. That it did; horrid and angry. Sasuke was tackled face first in to the mud of the closest planter by then he started to cry; it seemed it wasn't just Madara who was particularly vicious. His baby brother was also just as much as a bully as his elder sibling, a vicious grin spreading on his features of ice. At this point in time she was very nervous and upset; though thanking her lucky stars that they didn't smash her face in to the grass and the dirt. Possibly by Sasuke's crying Itachi showed up with Shisui in tow, the stoic boy creature haughtily stared down the brothers who made faces of blatant disgust before trudging away quickly muttering things like insane. Probably they went off to torment ants with a magnifying glass or rip the wings off of butterflies that frequented the gardens. She didn't care what they did as long as they were away from her.

Now After that incident their parents almost made sure that they never ran in to Madara and his brother. Lest it was in a school situation then the teachers and various staff members could intervene. Bu they never bothered much but to leer at Sakura and taunt Sasuke who began to look angrier every day. When they got in to Junior high school, she and Sasuke ceased to be friends; acting as though they were just mere acquaintances. Their mothers were still chipper friends but no longer had any sway in smashing the two together. The only people didn't change at all were Madara and his brother Izuna (or so she thought.) They were still ominous and surly creatures with permanent scowls painted on their features. They'd probably end up smoking by the bleachers in high school and ditching classes because they can. This time they acquired a following but most of them were creepers who claimed many things about themselves and the two great Uchiha boys. Some people believed this and others kept their opinions of disbelief to themselves. She avoided them plus her ex best friend as much as she could though Izuna was in two of her seventh grade classes and Sasuke in three of them.

Now her horrid experience with dealing with two Uchiha's was not to take away from that she enjoyed school and made great friends with a timid girl and a loud boy who loved his noodles. Soon the three of them took on others in their group like a boy who snuck his puppy to school or another who collected bugs as a hobby. The second time she ran in to one of the brothers was in eighth grade, it was close to summer break and to a new life within newer halls and she was stuck in a class with Izuna. More like she sat RIGHT next to him for the entire duration of the year. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would have been he stayed mostly to himself. To her chagrin the last project of the year was a partner one, and her partner was Izuna. The teacher must of really loved her to stick her with an Uchiha, but she had to thank her lucky stars at least he did his work and made a solid A, unlike her other friend; Naruto who was stuck with the ever so loud Ino Yamanaka. She silently feared that he would still be as vicious as the day he smashed Sasuke's face in to the dirt. But alas he was passive with her giving his opinion on what books they should read. Rather than tormenting her in to a book that he liked out of the list the teacher handed to them. Eventually after deliberating quietly in class they chose a book; The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. After all it was the most interesting off of the list and they got it before their classmates did.

They had a choice between various sorts of projects like creating a board game, poster project, a debate, a normal book report and etc. She vehemently protested for the idea of a game but he said it was a lot of work especially for a book that detailed. This time the pinkette won out, not allowing her fears to slip in and give him a foothold. But as she chose that they had to create a game on top of all the homework they did, Sakura never realized that meant she would have to go to his house. It wasn't like she against going in to the Uchiha compound but she realized she would be surrounded by two boys who tended to be a smidge violent. Neither Itachi nor even Sasuke could save her if she were to get in a pickle; after all she was going to be in the home of Madara and Izuna thus uninvited guests were surely not welcomed. One could only guess she wasn't quick enough to vocalize her want or place of working but Sakura's close friends knew that she didn't want to piss them off at all from all the war stories of the two in elementary school.

Usually Sakura took the bus home with Naruto and Kiba as her parents did not have the time to drive all the way to the school to drop her off and pick her up. But Izuna insisted that she come over right away to start planning out their project; thus being picked up by their family driver. Izuna and Sasuke were the ones who utilized the use of a private driver instead of a bus; their parents were rich enough to allow them this. Between two of the boys she was stuck in one of the most awkwardly silent car rides of her life. She drew her knees in and her bag remained on her lap, carefully creating a small cube of space she could call her 'own'. "Why are you here?" Sasuke croaked, it was almost like a ravens cry before she huffed astutely at him. The pinkette was feeling generous enough to answer his question, other times when he did ask things of her, she ignored him right out. "I am Izuna's partner for our final English project." That shut him up easily, as dark eyes wildly stared at her like she was insane. Now unnoticed by her, Izuna's feral grin appeared to dance in victory in front of his cousin's bewildered eyes. After her statement the rest of the drive seemed to relax somewhat though she mainly kept to herself like the two cousins did.

When they arrived to the familial compound she got out and began to follow Izuna to his home. Sasuke was on the other side of the car watching carefully, though she swore there was a hint of sadness in those eyes. They arrived at a grandiose home with a gravel walk way and a koi pond off to the side. The home would be considered to be very traditional Japanese. "Tadaima." Izuna muttered as they entered the home from the kitchen door, the woman with the apron smiled brightly and responded "Okaeri." She could only assume that was his mother, the lady was a small waif with a thick toss of hair and sharp eyes. "Is this your girl friend Izuna-Chan?" Her suspicions were right, after that teasing remark and her partners quick reddening of the face. She felt herself blushing furiously as well at this askance before the woman came to a realization that she was Sasuke's former playmate. "OH, why hello Sakura Chan! " She said her hellos before Izuna explained that they were English partners. His mother looked faintly disappointed before waving them off to do their project. Thus by the wrist she was tugged through the house to a deep settled den littered with comfortable seating and various electronics.

They settled themselves at a large coffee table that sat in front of an L shaped sofa arrangement. She got a pillow as back support against the couch and he just sat straight backed and ready to work. They talked about various games they could create but agreed the easiest to orchestrate. They both agreed that the board game was going to be a simple start here and finish over there sort of deal like chutes n ladders or candy land. Sakura started to sketch out the ideas when Izuna excused himself for the bathroom. From there she was left alone and she began to feel a bit uncomfortable sitting in a major living area of an Uchiha family. But to keep her brain from thinking of it, she kept on designing the project diligently.

That is when he entered looking quite tousled and sexy. His dark eyes were like heat seeking missiles, beaming right in on her and without Izuna for some protection she was cursed to deal with Madara. From what she heard, many girls had it out for him but that was the case for all Uchiha boys. Sakura didn't see their appeal all too much after being the playmate of one, and the victim of the others torment. What happened to the days where girls used to think boys were disgusting bug eaters and guys thought girls had cooties. Not to say that the new attraction to the opposite sex was bad, but it was horrendous when she began feeling attracting to the two bully brothers of the Uchiha clan. Now she began to inwardly curse as Madara stalked around the sofa looking quite interested in the pinkette. "Why hello Sakura chan…" It came out a tender purr, as his body slunk in right next to hers; he looked absolutely relaxed like a cat that had its cream. She felt relatively uncomfortable at that point and wished Izuna would hurry back, though she couldn't help to think that wasn't where he really went. Maybe it was really just a horrible plot like in many books. "Hello Madara San." She acknowledged his existence with a formal quip.

The elder boy looked slightly disappointed in her response, instead of the usual girl addition of kun to the end of his name. Sakura did not place that informal address to his. Was he expecting her to trip over herself just to make him feel macho? The girl acknowledged him and wished he would leave despite the fact this was his house. If she truly wanted to escape she'd tell him to tell his brother that she was leaving and skedaddle out of there as fast as she could. But still she couldn't help but to feel cornered by his presence in the room and at such a close proximity. Quickly to avoid any sort of confrontation the girl picked up her novel and attempted to block him out by reading. "Why do you not call me Madara-kun~ Sakura chyaan." He drawled getting closer and pushing the book out of her hands and on to the table. At that particular moment she felt extremely uncomfortable in his space and wanted in the most childish manner to shove him over and run out the door. Madara had a cattish smile on his face as he prowled a little closer, forcing her to push back against the sofa nervously. He got close enough to kiss her almost and that is when Izuna appeared and began gruffly yelling at his brother.

"OI. Madara are you trying to rape my English partner? I suggest you do not or I will introduce you to mary and her five sisters!"

Now this was strange, to watch the violent interactions of the two dark haired brothers but at least the attention or now was off of her. She quietly picked up her book and attempted to read the first chapter. Both were bickering and flightily dodging each other; the machismo behavior was really getting on the pinkette's nerve, to the point where she had to text her step brother Sasori to come pick her up. She started to gather her things quietly and rose up wards, interrupting their little soiree. "Sorry, but I need to go something came up. " Both looked at her owlishly, fists poised at each other's bodies and hands gripping each other's shirts. The brothers started to look slightly embarrassed at their frozen antics. Slinging her bag upon her back the girl bowed and thanked both boys before exiting the room. She did work with Izuna on the project though albeit in an awkward manner and in the library. Sakura refused multiple occasions to go over to his house or to take him to hers.

After that she never got partnered up with an Uchiha at all though they were in her class. And she did not see much of Madara in the high school. Supposedly he was quite a busy boy playing foot ball and lacrosse. Same went for Izuna….almost. Izuna turned out to be a band geek playing the drums in the schools drum line. After that season as finished he ran track with her friend Ino. Girls were in love with anything that had to do with Uchiha (Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Izuna and Madara). Anyone who got in the way of the rabid fan girls was maimed instantly, even if you were their legit girlfriend. She gladly stayed out of that plethora of stupid with her group of tidy friends who cared naught what the populars did every breathing moment of their lives. It happened to be fate that they met again in an emptied wing of the school when every one busted out for break. She felt like turning around and rushing away but stuck her ground. But truly it was just her trying to open her stupid locker but those dark, felid eyes were on her in a New York second, and a sultry smile began to coil on his pale features. Now for someone who hasn't seen a full on glance at him in a couple of years she had to blush. Madara did turn out to be quite a looker. Sakura didn't blame the rabid fan girls for that moment, dark boys have always been her weakness in men.

"Long item no see Sakura chyan."

He always emphasized the chan part as being cute, though at times it really did have a mocking air to it. Biting back her sarcastic quip the girl responded politely. "Hello Madara San" Giving nothing to a potential spy lurking somewhere. Sakura was careful not to fraternize with the popular and cursed her luck. As when she told Ino and Tenten about her little encounters with him both girls proclaimed that he might like her and that boys were stupid enough to think that girls liked getting picked on. She wished that she would or could just blend in without doing anything drastic like dying her hair. But her politeness didn't falter his stride towards her; Madara was completely casual in every way. While she was disorganized to hell and nervous. A popular approaching a 'nerd' in a sexual manner was uncouth or just plain unheard of within these halls. A blush creeped over her features at any sort of unvirginal thoughts.

In that wing her first date asked her own to a dance, telling her all the reasons why she should go with him. There were no consequences at all, or none that he cared to list. She told him she'd consider but told him why he would go out of his way to even attempt starting a relationship and a high school media shit storm.


	44. Tactician

**.o43** _Tactician_

To have a successful battle one must have a brilliant strategist or tactician by other terms. Almost every ninja knew that it was a major benefit to have a powerful – critical thinker within the team. For team Asuma they had the ever lazy Shikamaru, in Rookie Nine they had the ever seeing Neji, Team eight has a tie between Hinata and Shino. And lastly Team Seven's blossom was their tactical coordinator. They were weak and susceptible to being major targets by enemy strikes and most often than not capture.

Thus was Sakura's current predicament – she was within clutches of an orange masked man and his terrible schemes. What she got out of the situation as she bounced on his back and face in his ass was his name. All in which was really just a myth, Madara Uchiha. He should have been long dead or at least extremely crippled with age. But in this era anything was possible and so far this legendary ninja was living proof of the impossible happening. And she really didn't understand why he had stolen her away amidst the chaos of a battle – after all Uchiha's were said to be godly creatures (sarcastically) and that they didn't need help in tactics or anything really. Then again this speculation made by her peers proved nothing of the sort. Even these supposed 'gods' needed help from the ever puny 'mortals' in which they walked all over.

Still if this walking myth can get along for so long without the help of a tactician then why the fuck would he need one now? And why didn't he just nab Shikamaru or Neji if he was in a bind? After all they were waaaaay better than she, which is unless he needed a two in one special – healer and a tactician which was highly unlikely. Since her captor moved fluidly without any signs of pain unless he was exceptional at masking it. Decidedly Sakura was quiet but not enjoying her 'bumpy' ride over the shoulder of a man who could obliterate her in many ways.

**Authors Note:**

Got bored with this one


	45. Coffee

**.o44**Coffee.

The comforting smell of freshly baked pastries or coffee did nothing to calm down frayed nerves and quelling disgust within a girl behind a marble counter. Slowly she wiped away imaginary grime on the surface of the said counter trying to count to some sound number to reign in an unforgettable temper. (Her grandmother was the one who definitely blessed her with it.) It was the same time, EVERY DAY besides the weekends these assholes would enter. Fingering their gun belts and bragging loudly 'did you see me take down that jaywalker?!' Their voices were haughty and they always asked for the same coffee and pastries, all while attempting to flirt to her horror. Not all of them were stud muffins as they would like to think but that never stopped them. They always enunciated her name as if it was Sexy, it was Sakura! Damnit not Sa-Ku-Ra. When Karin was on duty they still flirted and she took it all with blushes and smiles. Sakura well she felt like gagging in the background when this happened.

She was their favorite target for harassment; after all she was new and didn't know their weak points just yet. Karin after much deliberation used their weaknesses against them when she got bored of their fraternizing. Sakura was at the mercy of the wolves when she was on duty. Often times their group was a mixture of the older more elite officers and the younger deputies and ALL OF THEM were of the same family. Uchiha. The only Uchiha she knew from school was named Sasuke and he was a popular dick that Karin gushed on about for hours while they worked. All Sakura knew is that he was an asshole who took advantage of his best friend and many girls that attended the local high school that she transferred in to. And that Sasuke attempted to do the same with her and still is. The pinkette was thankful to be able to use her powers of non popular abilities to slip away from him multiple times. She had to hide in the girl's bathroom, on the roof or off campus multiple times because of his randy and most aggressive behavior. The school did nothing about that and the abundant supply of bully fan girls. She at least made friends with a martial arts obsessed girl and a girl who was so shy she stuttered like mad in the face of danger. But at least they were nice and not avid Pretty boy followers like the populace of women.

Rarely did she go to school, thankfully having her grandmother, Tsunade to sign over a sort of deal with the school that she'd go only twice a week. After all Sakura proved herself efficient enough to finish and was quite able to be ahead of all her classmates. Thus school was really just a waste of time other than socialization. So she figured she'd work and save up money for college when the time came around, thus her current employment and predicament. Working in a coffee shop and unable to avoid her arch 'nemesis' and his family of men. At least she enjoyed her job and he wasn't personally rich enough to spend money of coffee and pastries every single day like his police relatives.

Today though was slower; it was cloudy and drizzling nonstop the entire morning. There were the regulars and that was about it, the police officers missed their punctual harassment. Lucky her. She leaned up against the counter looking over her shoulder at the drizzle and the line of pine trees on the other side of the road. In her hand was a complimentary cup of java that all workers of the coffee house were allowed to have. The day was a blessing in its self not only did the uchiha's NOT come in today but Karin was sick and gone as well leaving her to man the boat. Though lonely it was better than being harassed and blathered too about sexual interests. Sakura took that time to clean everything more thoroughly than they usually could on sunny days, and then began to read her collection of fictions by Jorge Luis Borges she obtained through barns and noble.

To be honest when Karin asked her why she disliked the Uchiha's she simply stated she had to leave a lover behind in Suna. She really missed a certain green eyed red head that probably moved on with the likes of Matsuri. Also when she was telling the prying Liberian esq woman about why Sakura didn't like the black haired 'hotties' of Konoha she failed to disclose that she disliked the Uchiha men's flagrant behavior towards her and almost all women that graced their path. She rather just stay out of their way than flirt with danger.

The background of the café played some sort of jazz with a standup base, mellowed out guitar and its basic drum kit. It was nice, better than the poppy radio that Karin always made them listen to. Today was a perfect day for her despite the rain she would have to brave on her walk home.

He hated the incompetence of his relatives, the nerve of them. Instead of taking care of real crimes they were attacking people for petty little things like jaywalking. Dark eyes narrowed at the stack of papers he had to do, his new partner who thank god wasn't a relative blinked at him cautiously from his seat. Hashirama was his age, and pretty adept at his job being a police officer. Both had hair that was longer than regulation and that was fine, both of them somehow got around that and kept it out of their way.

"Want to go get some coffee?"

His partner simply asked his formal police hat beneath his uniformed arm. Madara blinked simply for a moment before replying in his usual acronym or whatever.

"Hn."

Madara is the youngest acting police captain on the force alongside his Uncle, Fugaku. He enjoyed his work despite the lack of movement within his life. Everything started getting boring and fast which made him irritable and often lack a luster in most social situations. He tried dating when his younger brother suggested a relationship might cure his blues but most women he picked up were only in to his looks and family name. They were fun to fool around with but nothing to really set dreams and wishes upon. They were never ready to take their relationship seriously and he decided when they made their last denial that they were not meant to be. Relationships were easily broken apart and he found himself angry at his subordinates for taking their job so laxly despite the obviously tiny crime rate. So despite the great job he was doing he was known as the work nazi and oft avoided by coworkers on duty.

"I take that as a yes then, Madara."

His chocolate haired partner grinned at him; crap he was caught now for acknowledging him. Madara sighed before standing up, putting his pen down on the unfinished paper work and taking up his Russian 'bear' sort of hat up from the desk corner. His jacket was near the door, which was convenient than wearing it through the offices.

"Fine this place better be the best fucking coffee ever, Hashirama."

I mean why even bother going out for coffee when you can make it yourself? But from the harassment of his partner and reviews from colleagues the café was supposed to be very good. He placed the hat over his layered locks of jet snuggling it in for good measure. It didn't look exactly very police like besides the gleaming gold badge on its front. Madara huffed lightly as Hashirama added in a few words before rolling out to the squad car.

"I heard one of the girls there is really cute. Maybe you will get lucky and find a girl who might be serious about you."

His hand was up against the side of his lips, directing words at him. Madara humored his friend with a smile. But his words were very negative which was unbecoming of a young man such as himself.

"I highly doubt it."

Many friends and family members pulled the 'this girl is cute or I hear she is cute' sort of spiel to waiver his attention towards the opposite sex. It worked the first two times after he graduated the academy but then it lost its effect especially when these seemingly cute girls turned out to have extremely ugly personalities. Both men grabbed for their heavy down stuffed coats and strolled to the car, making light conversation on topics other than the café and women. When they got in they booked it to the café, not in any real hurry to return to the station to do paper work though Madara probably wanted to. Little did he know that the hands of fate were going to pull him and a very new girl together despite their difference in age.

So far out of the three hours she was currently at work, only a small handful of possibly five came in to the café for something hot before returning to their worlds. During this time she went through four short stories and half of her homework for English when the police arrived. One of the men looked quite displeased the other was laughing. It was strange not to see the usual groups of police pairs come through the door. To her chagrin both were almost god like creatures, surely if she were a kind soul she would have gotten pictures of both of them with signatures for Karin. In a half lidded manner the girl stared at both dark haired creatures as they paced their way to the countertop of inexplicable tidiness. Both had name tags that she slowly red, the more coffee colored one – Hashirama and the dark almost black haired man – Madara.

"Hi can I get you two anything?" Sakura rolled over the usual crackle of words repeated for all patrons. Madara looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if she were not supposed to say shit to them. His partner shot him a glare which caused the barista to stifle a giggle. Madara had always been partial to slight, pale girls. This one was on a definite attraction list compared to many other women that had flickered with in his life time. (Not including his mother, he always thought of her as being beautiful.). Sakura as well knew she felt slightly attracted to dark men and now there were two in front of her! But she had to stifle girlish whims for her job just as Madara keeping his tongue under check. He founded himself strangely tempted to start hitting on the girl with the small gold name plate of Sakura stamped in. she smiled at them wanly waiting for them to decide a drink from the extensive menu overhead. But after a while she started to get slightly miffed at their slow ability at picking a drink, IT WASN'T THAT HARD WAS IT?

It looked to her that they obviously were overwhelmed with choices other than black as sin coffee with creamer. Madara was really waiting for the over exuberant partner of his to order first hoping the girl would set sail on the ship of squealing fangirldom on him first. But this was getting too much to stand, as Hashirama took his sweet invaluable time. Instead she stood almost dreamily at the counter, staring past them at the rain. It was as if the barista was in her own little fantasy world, probably starting to doze off while his partner was looking and oogling. "I'd like a Cappuccino with whipped cream and room for cream. " Madara muttered and the girl snapped too in military precision writing it down on a tiny pad and the price on the side. Hashirama balked momentarily looking at his partner suspiciously. 'What are you trying to do, ruin my chances?' the man whispered haughtily at his partner as the girl waited for them blinking cutely. Sakura was perchance amused by their antics, reminded heavily of her classmate Naruto and the prick Sasuke. Quickly the milk chocolate haired police officer huffed and turned to her with a wide illustrious grin, and divulged her in his secret of the drink he so wished to have.

"I'll have the house special! With room for creamer and sugar please. Also could this all be for here? My partner and I haven't been able to go on many patrols lately so it's nice to get out you know" He talked faster than Karin and Ino put together at a cute cute cute boy festival. Sakura tried not to gag behind her plasticized smile, writing down the order and the total for the entire shebang. "I'll bring it out for you, please find a seat." With that they thankfully moved to a booth, leaving her in her world of coffee again. Whirring like clockwork her form moved gracefully from pouring out a cup of house special java with room for creamer to messing with the cappuccino machine to get the handsome man his fix. They sat momentarily gossiping like hens lightly smiling and debating recent events like space findings and the like. Sakura was thankful that they didn't partake in to the harassment of she.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku~**


	46. 22

**.o45 **22

**Rilo Kiley** + Does he love you?

"_I guess it's spring, I didn't know  
It's always seventy-five with no melting snow  
A married man, he visits me  
I receive his letters in the mail twice a week"_

"_But now you love him  
And your baby  
At last you are complete  
But he's distant and you found him  
On the phone pleading, saying, 'baby I love you'  
And I'll leave her and I'm coming out to California_"

Oh god, it happened. When she was the prime age of twenty two, Sakura got pregnant. From a man who cheated on his wife with her. Not just any man but an Uchiha by the name of Madara. The pre med student did not know of his marriage until it was too late. (Thanks to his wife who bitterly approached her in luxurious clothing. Spitting words venomously about how she was a home wrecker.) Her friends at first were furious not at her, the simply relationship naïve girl but at the man who led her on to believe that he was single and very much interested in her. Ino was the friend that made all the difference in the problem (especially when the wife was verbally abusing Sakura, the blonde stepped in and callously remarked how the wife must have been an idiot for marrying a playboy.) Her best friend was the one who did things rather than talk about it.

A man by the name of Fugaku approached her another day looking very grim, most of the students were eagerly moving away from his cold persona. In his hands was a check book and he asked her how much money it would take to hush her up over the ordeal. 'I don't need your money. Just keep him away from me' the girl said and with that she spun on her heels and ran home. The man looked a little relieved but worried all the same. After all what was sadder than a single pregnant 22 year old girl? The man she knew was her friend's (Itachi) father, the same father that disowned him and cursed his name. To judge, the businessman was a jackass and Sakura felt it was true after the slanderous things she was told by her friend that his father said. Itachi wasn't a horrible person; he was just not interested in leading a puppeteered life. But it was known that the father was just hoping that the girl would be bought off by an inflated sum of money to keep her mouth shut. This dirt would make the paparazzi go insane as they would like to bring the Uchiha down in to the dirt like the other celebrities.

It didn't matter; Sakura was ashamed of the events of how she was a 'home wrecker' and a slut for becoming pregnant to a man who she loved. Her family knew and friend's knew and that was it, people who asked her who the father was she would simple respond 'he is dead, why does it matter?' Most dropped it at that. The pink haired girl began to eat healthier and adopt better habits, while attempting school. She did not need the man named Madara to come back and tempt her with marriage and lies of leaving his wife. She did not need his fame or his money. After a while Sakura knew that she also did not need his love to survive and to raise a child. The people who cared about her before then were all she needed.

Later she found that the Uchiha were not true to her request, her green eyes spotted him coming at her from far off. (Across the courtyard of the college). Being seven months pregnant at the time didn't help her speed away any faster. Her feet hurt, and were heavier than normal (along with hugging books to her inflated chest). He caught her by her upper arm, so much for avoiding the unavoidable and in public loudly asked why she was denying to see him. (Though it was painfully obvious why.) Sakura was afraid and someone shouted in the distance to let her go, with that people started to look a lot more. In a quick flash Madara was tackled by a blond, burly blur. Naruto. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FAG." Were the words that tore from his throat as she was powerless and left to all but to watch the two struggle on the concrete and planters. There were aimed punches and cursing then the police arrived. They pulled the two apart like a sticker from its plastic backing. Naruto looked better than Madara did, who sported a bloody nose and two black eyes. Both men where snarling at each other angrily, slinging curses all the way to the police station on the campus.

After they were gone she sent Hinata a text asking her to pick her fiancé up from the campus police station. The question of why appeared on her phone as she walked, and to sum it up she said her brother was protecting her from the bastard. On the way home, she sighed wishing that she could at least find someone who was truthful and wanting to be with her. A hand rubbed her belly thoughtfully, but she knew no man would really dare to tread in the territory of a single mother.

Today was the ultrasound.

It was the day she'd see them, the two twins in their full glory. The doctor whom she visited once a month for a checkup knew of her plight and clucked in dissatisfaction that men like him were not brought to justice. After all who hated cheaters more than divorced women, cheated with girls and the families they tear apart? As always they were healthy, in perfect alignment as if ready to escape at any time. A picture was given to her of the two fetuses, their gender a mystery as she wanted it to be. Secretly hoping they were a boy and girl pairing than a straight block of either gender. Luckily all the gifts she received from friends and family were gender neutral objects. They were of greens and yellows rather than stereotypical pink and blues that were bequeathed to babies to identify their gender. It would be a disaster if friends and family purchased straight pink object or straight blue things if the twins were boys (they might get pinks items) and girls (obtaining the blue). Also the fact that Blue was associated with him, and she blatantly asked them not to purchase it. Even if the only reason people thought was OH it's a gender indicator!

The girl received gifts from the Uchiha but from Itachi and his baby brother who were caring enough not to bring up their cousin or their familial attempts to shush up the 'problem'. She accepted them carefully, it wasn't clothing, or blankets or any sort of baby furniture but stuffed animals. A large sack of plush, all sorts of creatures from real animals made cute to little monsters that squeaked when squeezed. She noticed a littler, carefully enclosed in a small manila envelope with her name in slinky cursive on its front. Sakura recognized it and froze and timidly put it on her kitchen table, looking at it almost the whole night. As if the letter was going to bite her hand off, she dropped it multiple times when she thought to open it. The time she did open it was over a thing of coffee at midnight, inside was a news clipping with large bold words; DIVORCE, beneath it was a story on Madara's divorce to the actress who harassed her. So his pretty Louis vuitton toting wife was really an actress? Maybe she lied about caring and harassing her, maybe it was all on the sake that she needed his money to make herself popular.

Underlined one of the reasons of the fault was she was found cheating on him (just like he cheated on her) with another actor. The difference was this relationship was an ongoing thing since the beginning of the marriage, so the woman who made her feel bad about herself was a complete if not utter hypocrite. This clipping made the girl felt a little better but she was still torn up and angry at the man who was attempting feebly to win her back.

When she was 22 this all happened, everything was a blur; the sex, the conception, pregnancy and birth. When Sakura looked back on it she was happy. The pain produced an outcome that was more than spectacular. A boy and a girl were born; all round through their childhood were behaved but acted as normal kids did. They knew their father and that side of the family much to the unease of Sakura and her own cloister. And every time the twin's so called father came over, he lavished her in attention (and gifts). He tried though progress was really a snails pace.


	47. Dirt

**.o51**_Dirt_

He shoved her in to the sand of the local school playground, messing up her frilly strawberry hued frock and candy locks. A young though took to bullying all the new kids that came to school, to show them who was boss of the plastic jungle. (He knew his mother would have a cow when he was sent home with another note about his violent behavior.) Yet he was not expecting tiny hands to shove him back, usually the one dishing out the punishment of fists, dirt clods and such that was him, Madara. Not some girly girl with a ribbon in her hair as her face was screwed up angrily. Most of the kids on the playground stopped to watch with a little bit of a panicked look upon their small faces, they all knew that no one stood up to him, the richest kid in the school and got away with it.

Her effeminate voice told him right then and there. " DON'T TOUCH ME EVER." Most of the girls and even boys of the school cried when their faces made contact with the ground, or if they ate a little part of it as well. This girl didn't, and wouldn't give in to him at all like the others and Madara was determined to make her pay one-way or an other.

Now when they said that when a boy picks on you that must mean he likes you, he must of liked her a lot to continuously nag, poke, shove, verbally assault and etc through out the school year. She either taunted him back or gave him the cold shoulder, which the boy hated the most. It reminded him too much of his own family and their splendid indifference to him and his brother unless they were doing well or poorly.

But often times he found himself shoving her in to the dirt constantly much to the great displeasure of teachers, his parents and of course her parents. Just to obtain something other than the stiff shoulder that he was so incredibly used to.

This would be something she would only come to understand when she is older.


	48. Fingertips

I liked the aroma and the atmosphere that is why I came. It sit between one of the many aisles of bookshelves lined with novels and such that for sale. Reading whatever really tickled my fancy with an expensive latte in hand. Easily I would get bored though and abuse my privileges of the book store for weeks, not even going and staring at text and maybe images for hours. I think it was because of the pressure of college bearing down upon my frail shoulders, or the fact that I once had a boyfriend who ditched me like yesterdays trash. People could speculate many reasons as to why I decided to stop doing things that made my hamster wheel go round.

When I got a new boyfriend I was lucky that he was interested in the same things as I despite his relations with my best friend. For once I felt extremely content and this was with my boyfriend, Madara. We'd go to the book store and read, I would flit around grabbing magazines and books or the occasional Manga or two while he sat down on the ground, reading a comic. When I finish before he does which is quite rare due to my pile, I will lay my head in his lap, his idle hand playing with my tresses.

It was comfortable and possibly considered a cute form of PDA as we could be known for doing so much worse and lying in each other's laps.


	49. Flower Language

.o73 Flower Language

i'm your lambskin cloak of love  
baby try me on

She particular in how men should speak to her, especially when they attempted to 'hit' upon her. As a sort of triathlon of intelligence she would ask what ever simpering high school boy to speak to her in a flowery language that would put Shakespeare to shame and make Italian seem manly. Scores of poetry filed in with songs of sappy romance, which was not what, she was looking for. Any one could write, she wanted words to fly from their stuttering, food-ridden mouths. No man that wasn't a friend lasted, and the one that did fight through all the challenges had eyebrows that made caterpillars look naked and teeth that made toothpaste models envious. He was obviously not a first choice with his exuberance and obsession with their local gym teacher who looked almost identical to him.

That was until that family moved in to town, instant fan glorified pretty boys that were educated and well off. Squeals emanated everywhere, almost like they were a horrible imitation of a screamo band though they were not singing about the normal god. Shoving and jealousy perused though the pinkette was not interested. Just because they excelled in everything they didn't mean that they excelled in capturing her attention. In multiples of classes they were in with her, often times the teacher pairing her with one of the dark haired populars. As if they were afraid the other girls would eat them alive. Sakura supposed she was safe being that of an untouchable fortress of feminity or basically a person that showed no interest in the opposite sex much akin to her new lab partner Itachi. His brother who often picked fights with Naruto seemed like an instant bro ho if she ever saw one as he flitted around with irreplaceable charm and then the twins Madara and Izuna were rarely seen outside of gym and art.

At lunch the newbies would sit with them, which brought about the ruckus of fan girls and their streaming mail of undying love. It often reminded her of her own problems as some boys approached on the other side of the table to talk to her, earning an eye brow for Itachi who was her instant friend and Madara whom did not know much of her yet. Easily Ino pig explained she was like them only the female version and that Sakura was cruel enough to put them all through various challenges all of them ending in them speaking a flowery language to her. Which no one could ever exactly pass besides Lee who was painfully awkward to be around as the Uchiha's had learned first hand.

What the pinkette didn't expect was the quietest of the Uchiha to participate in those challenges as he approached her on a hazy autumn morning. He was straightforward and punching it to the finish, which was surprising, enough as it is. Madara obviously did his homework on her and these challenges as information gathered from past participants who either got very far or failed horribly helped orchestrate his 'victory'. At first she was caught off guard, eyes blinking owlishly at his easy movement in to each task that she had ever given out despite the fact that different boys got different tasks and they were limited. So it was strange that he did every task BUT the flowery language, as if it were all amounting to a horrible crescendo of cheesy romance novel bliss.

Glares were amounting everywhere, thick like cake frosting. His eyes though remained fastened down on to her own, hands at his side grasping at a brief case that held 'important' information a.k.a homework. The flowery language was replaced with premade lyrics from a band she never heard of (Later she asked where it was from as they snuggled upon his couch). And after this proud display of task completion he even dared to get down to her level and squarely stare at Sakura in the eyes. "Will you go on a date me?" His voice sounded only a fraction of the nervousness as Lee or other boys were when they asked. Her own voice surprised her, nervous and even more was the surprising of accepting the date.

It was surprising what a mans idea of 'flowery' language was. And how much she would bend the rules of the game for him.


	50. Old Money

.o59 Old money

She has hated the rich as long as she could remember. With their stick on nails, fancy cars, designer labels and wads of cash that they could burn and still not feel the hurt. She wore hand me downs and salvation army or good will clothes, took the bus or walked to where ever and worked a part time job as a waitress in the ramen joint down the street. Every night unlike her peers, she went home smelling like noodles and sweat. Pennies were pinched, saving for something better than cars and coco chanel perfume.

Her friends were going to the public high school (she would have went there too if not for the scholarship). Ten ten, Kiba, Chouji and Temari were out of her grasp. She was forced to attend the hoity Toity School of Konoha academy (Her brains got her somewhere but it wasn't Kansas). Whereas people her age in public education would be sympathetic and knowing to the financial plight of a pink haired girl living with her sister of blue hair and heavy makeup. The peers of this high up rich school knew nothing and sneered at every shadow she made. (Konan said they were just jealous that Sakura had something that they did not. Family love.) But that didn't stop her from eating on the roof every lunch, by herself.

The school was divvied up between two sides; new money and old money. It was viscous and downright stupid and she was caught in the crossfire almost all the time. Representing old money was the Uchiha 'gang' and for new money it was Naruto. From there people picked sides, even the scholar students who wished to appease. (What a bunch of ass kissers). Turning her nose in the air she would reply angrily at Naruto and even one of the Uchiha lackeys that she hated all the rich bastards and wished them to hell. Before running away to hide from the effects of her angry comments, after all girls were as equal viscous as the money type rivalry.

There were three of them and were called the terrible three. Yamanaka Ino, Mimochi Karin and Watase Ami, (what hags) they were the worst of all the bullies that she had encountered in her life. Not only did they think they were the shit but they smelled like it too. Their faces were caked with top line cosmetics, and the air around them was a cloud of perfume stench. When they heard her comments and of course financial/social situation, around and around they went like vultures picking at her hoping that this girl in their school uniform would drop dead. (three against one wasn't fair) as the pinky would fight back, others would watch owlishly, some hooting the words 'fight fight fight'. In turn she was mobbed by three bitches with scissors and fake nails; the victim was her long hair. Eventually they let up when one of the nicer teachers swatted at them with a ruler, threatening them with expulsion. They ran like the chickens they were though sneaking threats at her. In the crowd watched two of the Uchiha, their eyes carefully blank pools of obsidian. (Honestly what did girls find attractive about creepy humans made of ice who flaunted money like it was toilet paper?)

Her sister frowned when she was sent home early, and frowned even more to see her ruined tresses. But laughed it off when she said that 'you'd look better with short hair.' They took her to a salon, it was mid range and she almost wanted to deny it. Yet the girl allowed her sister to share this one treat with her after all both were stingy and good to their penny pinching ways. The change in style and the loss of weight felt good, almost invigorating though that might have been an understatement. Once what was long and straight was short, choppy and cute. It was different and it felt like a much needed metamorphosis. The girl who did their hair gave them free bottles of shampoo (sneakily) and told Sakura how to manage her hair, though easier it could be difficult.

That weekend she was at the Laundromat, doing her bedding and various clothes when she saw him. With a gasp the girl hid behind the washer looking at the boy er- man thing loading his own clothing in to an industrial washer. An Uchiha; an older one. Why on earth would one of the school's elite be doing his laundry at a grubby place like this? Especially when all the rich had their own machines and their maids did their laundry for them. A few minutes of intense staring and he looked back, eyes tired looking. She eeped lightly and ducked down before he casually sparked a conversation. 'Your Haruno san are you not. 'A nod and he blinked owlishly before extending a hand. Sakura shook it carefully before blurting out stupidly. "Yes I am and you are an Uchiha. Why are you doing your laundry here? I thought all rich prats had everything done for them" both turned radish red coloration in the cheek before the boy breathed in slowly and exhaled all his air. She was still mortified though.

He just nodded at her and told her a shocker. "I am disowned." Rarely did parents other than the Uchiha disown their offspring. The Uchiha were strict if not taciturn in business, and possibly expected their heirs to be the same. Curiously the girl asked simply "Why? where do you live or how do you sustain yourself?" This was all while they were inserting laundry in to the large washers with the dry soaps and softeners. The whir of dryers and the washing units covered the building, muffling a lot of the city's noise like a wet blanket. "I did not want to run the corporation; I told them I'd rather work as a porn star than being an executive. I get an allowance but I need a job to sustain a better life then what I have so far. I have an apartment that I am renting, that is not bought." Sakura blinked owlishly the unnamed man who apparently knew of her well enough to start a conversation using the girl's last name. At first she giggled at the mentioning of porn stars, he was pretty enough to be one. But the reason of why he was disowned really boiled her blood thus she hated the rich even more, how could they ditch someone who is of their own blood? They should have been proud of the boy's decision of wanting something different, something that might compliment him.

There in her silent fuming they sat before her face turned towards the Uchiha again. "What is your name?" there wasn't anything coy, or sly about the question, basically it was an honest inquiry just like all the others. Since the man divulged almost personal information with her in a very cheap Laundromat without much preamble. Arched brows rose up with signals of you should know this and why don't you know of me. But what was she after all? A poor, hapless nerd on a full ride to an academy for snobs, she shouldn't have time to know the pecking order of the school if she wanted to have straight A's. Sakura thought all the Uchiha's looked the same and honestly she wasn't an avid member of their girl's only cult. So she didn't even have the slightest clue of who he was.


	51. Ruggedness

.o48 Ruggedness (even irregularity is possible)

The transition from Suna to Konoha was not a smooth process, Sakura thought. As she took to bitterly looking at the city within the sea of green and stone walls, Sakura's brother Sasori also looked quite bitter and full of resentment. In such short notice they had to drop all that they cared about; friends, school and activities. To move to an alien world filled with trees and rainfall. Truly they struggled all the way there, from moving their belongings out of their adobe built home to the now wooden structure with its white picket fence. But their parents always won out in the end with their calm statements of 'who will take care of you then since you have no cash of your own.' Both could have argued that the Kazekage family would have taken them in but both knew that was a futile argument best left untouched. There wasn't an escape for the twins; there were only outlets for their frustration.

From a life of being well known to a place where no one knows you exist was very different and harsh. It seemed like that all that were within their age bracket grew up together since infants and knew each other's trials and tribulations like the back of their hands. Thus there were tight cliques and overly inquisitive stares of their peers towards them. The first day of their new school life led them to learn who was who and what rank they were on the social food chain. At the top were The Uchiha's who conveniently were all male and the Hyuuga's who were pale eyed and aristocratic. Then their friends were second in line (they formed their own ranks within their clique) then it was everyone else then it was the new kids. In short Sakura and Sasori were looked down upon by all Konoha high students. Thus the fights started, a new burst of violence bloomed in both red headed teens. Though they never picked the fights they made sure to end all that did happen.

It really just occurred to Sakura that most students that attended their school were whiny babies who couldn't take verbal or physical hits. And During one of the many visits to the principal's office with her brother she could only respond. "They shouldn't start things that they couldn't finish." Sasori had nodded in agreement both barely touched while the student they attended to had a split lip and a possible concussion. No one backed them up on their statements, that it was the other students that picked fights, after all even teachers and the principal played the game of social hierarchy. So both received calls to angry parents, detention and threats of suspension from their academics. These threats did naught to discourage the now anti social teenagers. Their mother sobbed at them "what happened to my babies, you two used to be so good and popular!" But both only replied coolly that Konoha was a place of xenophobic behavior.

Now most of the people that picked on them were lower than the two large clan populations and their friends. They were dubbed fans or just the common nearly do cad that will never leave this city or amount to anything world changing. But to them those who were the highest on the rank were going to inherit daddy's business and nothing more. They were not going to do anything different than what they are expected to be. But still they all stayed away from the twins as if they had some respect or fear of the tanned. (as all of them were pasty in some way compared to them)

Yet there was ONE day where Sakura had to go to school by herself. That morning Sasori woke up sick, puking his guts up to the porcelain god. Amidst his groans he told Sakura that she was brave enough to face the front of alienation without him for a day. Mother agreed as well though not fully understanding the plight her children. Now when most think of siblings it's either a hit and miss relationship you either like them or hate them, Sakura and Sasori were almost conjoined at the hip. This was an abnormal trait for twins to really possess thus rumors of them being insestual (they effectively punched down in to nothing). Donning a red tank top, black cardigan, skinny jeans and slouchy suede boots, all courtesy of her mother's love for fashion the pinkette went to school. Alone. Without her brother she did receive a few stares though most made her feel awkward and stand offish. Little did she know that one of those eyes were that of Uchiha, an elder class man who went by the name of Madara.

Madara thought today was not going to get any more interesting. Staring at the face of the new girl He now was flippantly interested in this anomaly. She was pretty enough would he suppose, different from the pasty dark haired girls and blondes littering the campus. With that difference Madara found that he liked that more than anything else at the moment. That liking was more of a sexual peek than anything. Fuck – just looking at the way she walked made him start to get hard. Later an indulgence would have to be made possibly on Ino or Karin in the janitors closet or the under construction bathrooms of the third floor. The black haired senior groaned apathetically at idea of using them though he and his family have done it many times before. In any case the entire school knew that both cheerleaders where sluts and were constantly vying for a permanent spot on one of the arms of the Uchiha, Preferably Sasuke or Madara's. Anyone who got in their way was ostracized, and they made sure everyone else did it as well. Though he felt a smidgen of guilt he did nothing just like everyone else, after all he was dubbed the playboy thus guilty of his own emotional damages towards the opposite sex.

From easy sleazes to church going prudes, this boy has had them all. Bringing out the little tigresses in all of them and found that the harder the girl played the more aroused he became. It was really all a fantastic game before a life of serious business ahead. And he always got what he wanted whether it was women or cars.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day, feeling a slight burning sensation on the back of her head. She thought someone was staring at her but when she turned to look it was really no one. Lips upturned in to a slight sneer, disliking the notion of someone making eyes at her. It isn't like the attention from a member of the opposite sex is horrible but here in Konoha the pinkette felt like the majority of the male populace were perverted playboys. Sakura knew she was stared at more than ever by all spectrums of the social network as in all four; hour and half long classes to those teachers that her brother was not there today but would be glad to take homework to him. BUT never in her entire life would she have ever hoped to achieve the stares from both social elite groups that were futilely fighting each other. Just like their parents did outside of school in the business world.

The girl chose to ignore their stares of inquisitive action. That lunch she at alone in the shadow of the pine tree in the school's senior court, watching people drearily with her soup container. People shuffled around with their groups of friends, inside and outside of the various buildings, gabbing away in their happy state. She hopelessly wished that she could have caught the same stomach bug as her twin did so she didn't have to go through a day or even more of this torture. But alas nothing of that manner ever happened to her ever. As she sat, sipping at the lukewarm chicken noodle soup when two boys started approaching her, one had milky almost strangely blank eye as the other was obviously dark like a country night. Both had stopped to glare at each other almost in a rivals way and this frankly mused her to no end. OF course her amusement stopped! Right when decided to continue on their warhead path to the pinkette eating soup.

"Hello Haruno-san"

The one with star white eyes spoke at her before a huff of his rival was heard. His rival almost elbowed the other out of the way before Sakura clicked names to faces. Both were seniors, and were a part of the delicate social hierarchy of the school. The one with the puffy eyelids and the looks for a lack of sleep was Madara of the Uchihas and the one with milk hued eyes and long girl envy hair was Neji of the Hyuugas. Sakura deigned not to answer their greeting after all they might have just walked over as a dare or to use her as a pawn in their games. Instead she took to slurping the rest of the broth left in her thermos and to move on to one of the pieces of mochi her mother purchased and heated. This probably pissed one or both of the boys off enough to start verbally battling each other over it, the girl honestly wondered why they even bothered. Some people from all social spectrums started to stare at the argument and her especially sitting near it. It was possible that these school peons thought she was the cause of this argument though partially she was. Sakura definitely didn't want this sort of attention from any one. But as she began to reply she allowed the best of her tempter to grab a hold of her.

"Excuse me while you two morons are fighting, I am attempting to have a nice lunch BY MY SELF. Could you two just take it down a notch and go somewhere else?"

Of course this brought about some astonished gasps and a blank stupid look from both parties who looked about ready to maul each other. Some of their so called fan girls looked about to tear her head off and in that crowd of them was Ino who, she knew would rush over and start a fight. Sakura tensed slightly as an amused face flickered over the Uchiha, the Hyuuga looked slightly flustered. Was it that irregular that a girl speaks up against them and their horrid child school antics? It wasn't too irregular in Suna for a woman or even a high school girl to strike up an argument or anything of aggressive behavior. Their pea brains must have forgotten where she was from; she was no girl from the Grass city.


	52. Word

"How many years do you have of experience?" _I want to be a writer _screamed the young man internally as a crisp looking woman smiled sharply cross her table at him. The woman made feeble attempts to hit on him while remaining staunch professional airs. The screams of telephones and typewriters haunted the air, floating like a ghastly melody that only teased him. Madara wasn't new to writing, nor was he fresh out of college with hopes and aspirations that only shot people down. When he told his father that he wanted to be a journalist the old war veteran of world war two scoffed at him.

Madara was flung in to the marines at the tender age of eighteen by his loving father; after all writing was for pussies. Or so said the grizzly old man who sat in front of the boob tube drinking a beer and watching a baseball game or two. He didn't regret the decision or hate his father for it, after all almost everyone in the family was a cop or a banker. His baby brother became the banker, somehow. Lucky bitch.

"I have four years college experience, school paper and outstanding military service." He fluidly replied. The woman with severe cheek bones and cheap makeup look surprised. What? Was it bad to be young and already a 'veteran'?. His hands were tucked in to his lap politely, though thoughts of strangling the editor ran through his mind. Lucky her. Little did the military boy knew he would meet his future wife in that possibly asbestos ridden building.

"Sorry to say but we are not looking for writers. We will keep you on the lists." It was a fast reply for an hour of sitting in that dingy office. Madara thought she was just stalling so she could oogle.

"Thank you for your time then." Thick words hummed, they felt like they were congealing in the back of his throat. Rising up and shaking her hand before briskly flying through the room of reporters and etc to the elevator. Girls, coffee runners and the like sighed and swooned like they always did for any member of his family. Their Italian genetics must have been fucking wonderful to turn out handsome men that degenerate in to slouchy assholes.

Once in the elevator a string of curses flew out from his chapped lips, not even noticing a small oddly pink haired girl in the corner. That was until he noticed and felt embarrassed enough to flush red in the face.

"Hard day?" She asked. She was cute though not a show stopper like most men that he knew liked it. "Yes" those words came out so gruffly before shoving a button with the garage floor number partially printed on it. Nothing really went on between them after that, Madara was glad. The wheels screeched and horrible music played. There was nothing really more to it before a jolt and lights flashing on and off signaled they had stopped and not intentionally.

Scratchily over a half broken intercom a robotic voice spoke 'do_ not worry the elevator has had a malfunction we will repair it in three hours._'

When he looked over at the woman, she didn't look afraid or use the opportunity of them being stuck to cling to him. Instead her bottle green eyes were staring at her wrist watch and lips upturned in an annoyed scowl. "This place is such a piece of shit." He blinked once or twice; usually the people who worked for this newspaper were so proud and reverent of the building and the link that he had to ask. "do you work here?" She stared at him before bursting out in to laughter. "no. I am the lawyer that is bringing this place out of business for their dirty business." It was surreal, so that was the reason why he wasn't hired or why people looked frantic or homeless behind their computers and the like. Madara felt like he should be pissed off at the girl since her actions led him to not having a job he ultimately desired.  
But she went on it was almost as if she had a personal grudge against the entire thing. "That editor is the most banal woman I have ever met, couldn't even write her way out of a paper bag." Mentally he agreed with the last sentence flying from her lips. When he did read a few articles that this woman wrote, they were all dry and over done topics.

He observed that she lived well from those expensive pumps on her pedicured feet. Or how her jewelry was obviously real and her almost skin tight pencil skirt and black button up were all custom. Everything complimented her, and that was an understatement. Madara internally groaned and wished that this woman though high powered and crazy successful wasn't pretty. After all he could say things despite his military training that would be completely regretful and shaming to the Uchiha name.

"So we are in for a long haul here, might as well introduce ourselves to pass the time."


	53. Candy

**o.53 Candy**

Summer was a lazier time, not just in her life but in all students. Coke bottle green eyes would hazily stare at the sky through the arms of shading trees. Between dried lips slid ramune candy, fizzling and being not as soothing as its beverage counterpart. Being a poor student in college Sakura couldn't really complain as the sugary snack was gifted to her by a fox like blonde – after being disappointed in its lack of beverage similarity. She like most of her friends were bored, and when they were bored they tended to fall apart and do their own things in the end. Naruto was busy eating all the ramen he could in a contest and Sasuke was with his family showing around cousins whom were considered 'new' to Konoha. Whatever the case maybe, this rosy haired girl was left to her own devices and this was pulling a Shikamaru – watching clouds roll by on a grassy knoll. Of course Shikamaru wasn't there with her thus her reasons for such a lazy activity were null. After all most knew her as a busy bee, either studying, hanging out with friends or being with family.

Honestly it was quite a relief to step away from all that hustle and bustle and basically meditate upon the grass. With hard candy clicking inside of her mouth the girl was complete as ease and almost unaware of her surroundings. Only focused on the lazy cumulus and the candy in her mouth.


	54. Miracle

**mir·a·cle**

1.

an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause.

2.

such an effect or event manifesting or considered as a work of god.

3.

a wonder; marvel.

Miracles were false. In a world that was plagued by lies and death, a miracle no matter how appealing it may was shit rolled in sugar. And this woman obviously did not believe in them. As friends, family and strangers on the street often sung about a miracle that happened to them. But much to her chagrin – it never happened for her. This meant she oddly feel left out and thus hated this word and its falsities. After all religions and culture made people believe that a 'miracle' will happen for everyone and everything. These proclamations were especially popular when Madara came into power forcing the country lords and the ninja leaders to bow to him. That it was a miracle that they were not obliterated (maybe instead of saying it was a miracle, perhaps the mysterious man was feeling benevolent.), that it was a miracle the majority of the fighting between countries, people and ethnicity stopped because of him. (He just had enough power from the bijuu to cow them in to submission which inadvertently caused peace). What wasn't considered to be a miracle – especially by political officials (not by bachelorettes of all ages) was his lack of marriage or a consistent relationship with a woman.

Often times the pink haired woman would have a good laugh as his expense as 'gold diggers' came belly up his bar and the politicians would complain amply that Madara found no one to settle the social needs. This issue was oft brought up in the Hospital where Sakura tended to sequester herself after Naruto's death and Sasuke's flippant return. Many nurses joked that they should live the miracle of being chosen by the new super leader. But this was only a joke that was quite honestly hoped for in secret. After all who wouldn't want to be on the arm of some one so powerful? But it would be a miracle for a civilian doctor or nurse to be even considered by him. But that is what they all believed in right? Miracles. Ones that fell from the sky, ones that granted all wishes (with a hidden price). Something to ease the pains of a boring life, to cover up the past and how the present came to be. Miracles were like Children s make up sets in Sakura's eyes – cheap, and often times terrible in quality.

But they gave something to people – hope even if it wasn't honest.


	55. Homecoming

No one could ever tell that he was born with a cancer, Madara always looked healthy and worked like an ox much to the contrary of the normal belief that cancer patients were sickly and weak. Sakura was always by his side, even though she knew of this condition. (after all most would flee for their lives, hoping to never deal with the potential death of a loved one – though always inevitable.) But she was still afraid of that day when Madara would spiral down in to what he feared – sickly and inept. Both worked fluidly together in their home life though spats were still there. They dated for two years before marriage ensued and children popped out. But in all of these good tidings his sickness was inevitable, no matter what other treatments he accomplished. It never seemed to wrangle the duplicating cells for good. And these methods always shoved him in to remission and gave his family false hopes. Because after the years of being with Sakura they had produced two of their own offspring, and he wanted the world for them and for her. Therefore Madara felt he needed to work tirelessly to give them a comfortable life.

And that one year it finally started to take its toll. Doctors that Sakura confidently hired (after all she was a doctor herself but Cancer was something she didn't want to study until now) decided that chemotherapy would be the best route other than the other alternatives. But chemotherapy had many cons in comparison to its pros. And Sakura voiced her concerns over this since the cons could make his condition worse off. But Madara thought it would be worth the shot making the argument and concerns moot. Who could argue with a sick individual who searched for any cure that would make him live longer. But as the doctors began their treatments, the worst came out. Madara felt like shit of course, but his hair fell out (all of those gorgeous inky locks) and he became surprisingly thin. Then only a few months later the worst news had came. MRI's and Cat Scans found that the cancer that was in his liver had metastasized to the surrounding organs – stomach, innards and horribly enough his lungs. And Sakura had to come to the conclusion that he would basically drown to death via tumors that were building up in Madara's lungs.

He vehemently protested being hospitalized, after all who liked the hospital because as much life as it brought and saved also had its weight in sadness and death. And of course tried staying home as long as possible; wearing a wig and doing less laborious activities. But his sickly body forced the grown man in to a private room in the Hospital. Their children were sent to stay with his parents until this all passed, even though they came and visited when school and activities were not continuously in the way. Often on her breaks and all of her freetime, Sakura would press her head on to his chest with infinite sadness – trying to hold on to the man she loved as sensitive ears picked up on gurgling of his lungs trying to take in air. The hospital's head director – Tsunade forbade Sakura on working on anything that had to do with Cancer or even gleaning over her husband's medical records to see what can be done or what could have been done. This decision pressed upon Sakura was painful, and she was going in to depression as Madara began to loose consciousness. Often times it resulted in her flinging her pen case or various other objects in anger, cursing modern medicine for coming up with all these fantastical cures but ones for Cancers. Her eyes could no longer leak tears, as her fingers interlaced with his. As the of her life was wasting away beneath the crisp hospital sheets and home blankets dragged in by the rosette.

Yet it happened- He went home as religious individuals would way. He was laying comatose in her arms as Madara's heart went still. Everything became cold, his body and the room and the staff with friends had to pry her from his corpse – emotionally death though inside she was screaming, crying for him. Sakura never – truly felt the same again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This is based on something that has happened to myself(my aunt who passed away some time ago) and to some one that I love very much. (only between mother and a child) :( And In a way I sort of wanted their story to be told.


	56. Jewel

o.57 Jewel

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties.  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,  
The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
_

Amongst the humming gray of the city, she stood out – humming , almost singing aloud old indie tunes that were popular when their grandparents were young. He peered at her curiously, amongst the sea of suits that he as well was wearing. The girls hair was awkwardly pink, and her clothes though covered by a black leather jacket were bright and obviously made her stand out even more in this sea of droll behavior and color. Madara though of her as a jewel amongst the coal. As her dainty features pointed upwards towards the electric sign inside the capsule of a subway. It was rare that he, an Uchiha would even think about such trivial things. But it just felt right to think of a petit girl as a jewel or fairy amongst the stable stones of society. As the screeching metallic voice called out the next stop, and that is when she got up. Out the sucking doors the girl skipped, oblivious to the young man's stare.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone. _

Madara went all day thinking about that girl and it was quite obvious to his relatives that he had something on his mind. Maybe his interest was only piqued because no one really had the nuts to basically sing aloud in public – who wasn't panhandling for money, and to wear colors that were jewel toned during the 'work' week. (MAYBE some women had a hint of color but it was so miniscule it made no difference unlike that girl's color). Maybe it was just a crazy dream, and that he should just slap himself on the cheeks or splash cold water to save himself. Madara did just that, loosened his black tie and crisp shirt in the bathroom and of course splashed cold tap water on his face. His secretary and even a few coworkers asked if he was alright. The response was the same on all levels , 'Hn'. It was a rarity for him to even think that a girl was a jewel but to continue thinking about her even after she has left. But a stranger nonetheless. Yet this man was finding himself eager to see this singing girl again on the Subway.

Yet there was the possibility she wouldn't be riding the subway at the same time he did. Therefore a disappointment may ensue. But FUCK she was stuck in his head like a song would be. At the end of the business day, people shuffled out monotonously – making plans to go drinking at the bar, to see what is for dinner at home and of course business talk. Madara got lumped in to drinking with the other executives much to his displeasure, and almost struggle. Being quite afraid of missing this girl that graced the subway earlier that day. He grinned and bore it – like a good Japanese businessman would do. (And in the back of his mind he wondered if she was Japanese too, but he doubted it by her face, it was strikingly European). By the end of the night this man was considered to be smashed, stumbling towards the subway system. Before it had gotten worse he had called his driver to pick him up from the station when the train rolled in. Lucky to even have such a service. While the girl with bubblegum hair and emerald gem eyes was in the back of his mind.

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,  
Waiting to take you away.  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,  
And you're gone. _


	57. Magic

_Magic is everywhere, you just have to know where to look for it._

The sickly sweet smell of incense wove its self through the cozy décor of the girl's temporary dwelling. She read the cards while the light pooled in on the breezy spring morning in a village promptly named Konoha. The girl with pink hair looked troubled, almost bothered because of the fact she stayed so long in this one place. Like a dandelion seed or even a child's bubble she would move when the wind's changed, just like she grew up with her mother. Only her mother – like a pair of gypsies who seeked nothing and wanted nothing but to live. Their names changed frequently as if their real identities were listed on Wanted posters every where.

This was the only life the girl knew, as she had learned everything the hard way while they hopped place to place for example mathematics, geography, writing, reading and 'ninja' skills. Yet she also picked up skills that were considered 'witchcraft' or supernatural like the infamous tarot readings and divination.

Anything she could learn that would help her live and have a fulfilling life she learned it. Though they could not afford much but to feed, some times clothe themselves and find shelter no matter how sparse. Therefore mother was frugal with what ever money they had, and luxuries such as books was not on their agenda. Thus they did odd jobs like maid service, food servicing, or even just begging on the side of the street.

Both had lived in large to even miniscule towns where they welcomed them in gracious attitudes, were cold and wanted outsiders gone or just ignored in the throngs of civilization. In a cafe, drinking coffee her mother was reading her tarot cards, they were powdery and scented of sandalwood much like the box they were so preciously stowed within. Her mother's pale red brows would knit together and then they would move on again. It would seem that every time those cards were out they were going to move. But this time other than finding a new home to float to, it seemed like her mother took them out with a worried look on her face.

That is when she found out her mother was dying, of an incurable disease. Her mother refused treatment or anything close to medical attention, saying she wanted to go to the large ninja countries and see everything they had to offer. Much to her chagrin though, mother had died while in Suna in a restaurant for – local- food but not naturally. Simply from an allergic reaction for food something that probably her mother did not know of or did but did not want to disclose to her.

After the incident her mother was cremated and spread across her journey from Suna to Konoha – desert to forest a natural change her mother would have appreciated. Now the girl was alone with some of her mothers now her treasured belongings. The tarot cards in the sandalwood scented box, the mortar and pestle her mother used to create incense and various articles rich clothing with jewelery wrapped inside.

She changed her name to something that would fit her apperance of pink hair and green eyes – Sakura Haruno. And thus created the new life for herself as she traveled to Konoha by foot amongst the rustling foliage of leaves.

That is how she, Sakura was in Konoha with a shop for fortunes, potions and various other superstitious or even supernatural proclivities. Her business was welcomed wholeheartedly by the civilians and even ninja alike. As business was not exactly booming but was well enough for her to break even.

She would sit outside on some balmy evenings and smoke Hookah looking quite 'mystical' to these people though it was normal for people civilians and even ninja in Suna to do so. And Sakura found her self to enjoy the simple pleasure along with creating incense and servicing these people. She made 'friends' with some of her customers, one an elderly lady whose ways were of the old and a handful of young people – some even were from prominent clans of the ninja world like the Hyuuga and Uchiha. For once she felt some resemblance of home though her mother would snort at this use of her abilities and interest of settling down. But still there was that bubbling fear that people would begin to judge her and the bubbling 'want' or natural instinct so drilled in to the back of her brain.

The light chime of the door alerted her of a customer or even a friend dropping in as her focus jolted upwards to see Mikoto-san a very prominent member of the Uchiha clan dragging in a man who looked to be only 3 to 4 years her senior through the door. She always liked this woman, not because she was a frequent customer but because this woman didn't come in with such haughty airs as others did of her stature. The two had become what was called bosom buddies despite their age and rank difference – Sakura was often gave her free services and she would grace her with friendship, a good conversation and sometimes with delicious cooking.

That was how some of her afternoons were spent, talking with this woman who looked relived, she could only guess the Uchiha matriarch did not have my friends outside of her clan that should easily converse with. But this would be interesting because this time she brought along another member of her family, son perhaps. After all the woman would jokingly omit that she wanted the pink haired girl to join her family. Since she never had a third chance to have another child that would hopefully be a girl – thanks to her husband's lack of getting it up in intimate situations. The pinkette created a special tincture for that and ordered her to slip it in his drink since he was traditional and embarrassed to ever seek outside help.

It worked miracles for their relationship.

Now apparently Mikoto – san felt the need to return the 'favor' A half amused look adorned her face as her hands re stacked her cards and placed them in their neat box. Never taking those clover hued orbs away from her friend and potential 'suitor' (she would use this sarcastic). The young man looked like a feral cat, ready to swat at anything that attempted to sway him from his wishes. His hair was long, almost bushy with resentment but his face heavily resembled that of her friend. With slender features, and long lashes the man looked to be a cover idol for a magazine for girls and women. Obstinately vermillion clashed with chartreuse as Mikoto forced the relative or son – either or in to a plush, velvet covered chair. And then she, herself plonked down in to the twin chair covered in a foamy red velvet. Her companion looked around grumpily at the whimsical interior. It was definitely something that a man would not choose to decorate his home or bedroom with.

Sakura just kept her mouth shut until her friend or customer which ever it was today made her request or conversation known. The woman looked quite flushed but happier than she had been before, in comparison to past visits about her sex life and the life as a clan leaders wife. Believe me the woman just let go as if she were talking to a therapist. But this seemed different, and she could sense it.

"OH Sakura San! I want you to help our family! " Mikoto boisterously blurted before the man rolled his eyes and recrossed his legs. " His family is having issues with him finding a girl friend and they sent me and him on their behalf for they were wondering if you could look into his future. Or figure out a way to attract nice young women to him." Now this earned a huff, a disrespectful one she may add from the client in question, and Mikoto promptly wacked the back of his head. Not in anger per say but in a method of letting him know that it wasn't permitted to huff at the requests of his elders. Sakura was slightly amused by this familial familiarity the two had, and was slightly envious of this. Her family was of course non existent except for her mother who was now dead.

For now she would have to wait and see what her customers had instore for her.

Author's Note; Continued with another Theme :)and very much inspired by Chocolat the novel.


	58. Chain

**.o56. Chain.**

In chakra chains, she was tied up in a dank prison. They had every right to be wary of her and to treat the woman as if she were a prisoner of war. Because essentially she was one despite being a 'medical' specialist helping those who were in dire need of care. Though her real purpose was to infiltrate and destroy the hierarchy of power within the government. A suicide mission at best, or so her comrades had thought as they hid underground from the growing power of their joint enemy. But some one had to do it, some one both of the tyrants had never seen before. And preferably a woman, since men were held under a tighter scrutiny due to the new power ruling the land. The coalition of ninja forces lost their battle against the raging masked man and the reanimated Uchiha clan leader of old. Resulting in catastrophic consequences, and the majority of civilians in the large villages to turn in to sheep beneath the tomoe hued moon. At first the other kunoichi; Hinata, Ino and TenTen were looked at to complete this mission but she stepped up. Shouldering the responsibility and knowingly sacrificing herself for her friends. In the dire times that were now set upon the remaining shinobi. Sakura did not want them to give up their happiness and their connections with the others. The pink haired woman knew that they would have people waiting for them if they ever came back, worrying and being stricken with guilt.

She had no such connections or people waiting for her any more, Naruto was captured and drained of his kyuubi essence, Kakashi was effectively put to death and Sai was missing from combat. And Sasuke was no where to be heard of, it was thought he had joined this coalition of growing power with his meager team. There was an unavoidable pit in her stomach as she worked beneath the careful gaze of the government and their 'task' force of civilians, who unwittingly and by force had to report to the leaders that there was some one who could utilize chakra for combat purposes. The pinkette had to be cautious and was until her ultimate capture by the hands of the masked man. She had no idea how she was found out, after suppressing her chakra carefully even in sleep. But this was one of the more frightening times of her life.

The girl was stripped, scrubbed until she was pink and placed in itchy prisoner clothing by bland guards after the Uchiha placed suppressing seals on her back. A difficult spot for her own arms to reach to unlock them. Then for extra measure it was the heavy chains that carefully siphoned enough chakra from her system to render Sakura as an 'civilian'. Truly there was no one to save her now, as the girl sat within the walls of the musty prison with damp lighting and vigilant guards. It was pitiful how the woman could be rendered so useless as she sat within the confines of the 'cellar' of what used to be the hokage's tower. In the past she would have fought, and potentially obliterated buildings but there were innocents in the fray. Therefore she gave up passively to the man who flash stepped them away. The kunoichi knew that they started interrogation the next day and mentally prepared her self for some psychotic ritual that only mass murders and those of the old ways knew. Madara and the masked man whom she figured was his baby brother Izuna were to be the one's personally administering her pain. Grass hued eyes tocked back and forth, taking in the surroundings though they were pretty much the same as they always were. Sturdy and creepy, but now the space was effectively utilized for prisoners of war than old scrolls and forbidden jutsus. Possibly to keep a closer eye on them, though the majority of the cells were empty and droll. Mayhaps she should have felt 'special' being segregated like this but there was nothing good about failing a 'mission' given to her by her peers.

All the female would do was wait until tomorrow and her so called 'punishment' at the hands of her enemies.

* * *

END ; Continue for a different theme :)


	59. The Ability to Live

_**.o59 **The Ability to Live_

* * *

_-a CONTINUATION OF CHAIN -_

It was the next day, though she couldn't tell within the hazily lit chambers that they held her in. The only sign of morning was the breakfast of simple fruit, bread and water thrown in by a gruff guard who quickly walked away as if in a trance. Sakura barely slept and felt like vomiting as her mind continuously played out multiple scenarios in which her captors – Madara and Izuna would do to her prone body and mind. This kunoichi was not meant for these types of missions though she shouldered the responsibility of completing the task. All in sake of the memory of her comrades and the friends that still lived in fear of being found and eliminated. During this time in the dark, left to chew at her thoughts, the pink haired girl questioned her ability to live. It was much more defined before the events of the world changing war and the ultimate demise of ninjas. That living and being able to were relatively 'simple' for a shinobi in that era of prolonged tensions. One's ability to live was based on how intelligent, powerful and/or 'social' one was and how those aspects kept one's head above the rising tide. Now it wasn't just those abilities that helped one live within the shifting world and its 'overlord'. No, now it was about being sneaky, tact and being able to hide one's true nature from the rules. All in order to carry out the simple function of living.

Sakura was just that until she was caught, probably snitched by suspicious nurse at the hospital who was jealous of her shapely form or uncanny 'abilities' to help others with out thinking about herself. Reminding her dearly of George Orwell's novel, 1984 – where people were turned against each other and the government was an ever present reminder of power gone wrong and their mortality. The pinkette, ate what her stomach would allow and dragged her self – chains and all until she sat against the furthest wall facing the heavy door. She would be ready for them to come drag her from that detestable pit of stone and perspiration. The air was thick, palpable with her tension as an hour or so later foot steps clicked mutably in the background. It was the only noise other than her shallow breathing to be essentially heard. Other than the constant scrabbling of rats some where behind the thick walls of her prison cell. Probably eating what they could before squeezing out.

Sometimes she wished she could be like a snake or a rat and able to squeeze out of the confines of her prison in to freedom. But that was a children's fancy at best as she watched with tired eyes, the door opening to the masked man. Madara had yet made his own appearance, probably saving his grand entrance for the interrogation chamber. As she felt his hands dig beneath her armpits to bring the woman to her weak feet. Sakura felt moderately embarrassed by this but she felt like she had no obligation to lend the man a 'hand' or effort in getting up."Izuna" was masculine enough to lift her, as he did so with out saying a word. He was 'gentle', in a sense that most guards or captors would rough the woman up, to get her to stand and hobble awkwardly to their destination. No, it was strange, instead he hoisted her over his shoulder much like a sack of vegetables. Maybe it was because they did not trust her to move where they wanted or they may have not trusted the 'blind' sheep they made their 'shinobi' and civilians in to. Blind as in, they saw no wrong with what the two men were doing to their world and to the carefully placed hierarchy that helped them all live over centuries. It was the effect of the moon, in which Sakura took every precaution not to look at lest she wanted to become like these literal zombies.

His shoulder dug in to her stomach, and her cheek bounced somewhat on his lean, clothed back as they 'ran' to the next building. It was undeniably uncomfortable but it was better than looking pitiful while walking with the heavy chakra suppressing chains they forced the kunoichi to wear out of spite. The light from the outside world stunned her vision, temporarily making her blind and helpless as she could feel 'Izuna's' hands hold on to her thighs tighter during their brisk movements. If it were any other situation and event, Sakura would feel a bit outraged at these hands pressing in to her legs, quite near her buttocks. But in a sense she could feel that this man was treating her like a piece of 'precious' cargo. Despite the obvious status in which she was branded with, right across the fore9head in invisible script – PRISONER OF WAR.

The Uchihas had no real need for her, after all they killed her comrades after completing their ambitions. And they accumulated enough power that attempts to turn the tides were inevitably quashed like a scurrying insect. At this point Sakura stopped questioning her ability to live, instead she made it a point to live. To live for not only her fallen comrades and those who hid in fear of retribution but her self. In a way this realization of 'greed' or self preservation felt liberating, but it was a scary step. After all she only now realized this when she was on the way to the hypothetical chopping block. It was unknown what they had in store for her as jade hues blinked owlishly, attempting to regain some fragment of sight. During her time being jostled on this man's back, she had gathered he held himself with some dignity of old. And a thought in the back of her mind niggled that she would be treated, rather fairly because she didn't attempt anything 'stupid' yet when she was playing doctor or being with held in the tower. Relatively playing her real 'intention' on the down low, though it was really just a speck in her mind now. All she could think about was living, surviving the trials and tribulations set before her by these men.

In some time the man blinded her carefully, just as her vision was returning from the bright light. And not to long after this they came to their destination, in which the girl thought it was the interrogation quarters of the village. She had never been more wrong, the place smelt clean, not musty or filled with the sickly tang of old blood. Instead the scent of aired tatami and a garden filled her nostrils, and Sakura was immediately suspicious. The girl knew what the interrogation rooms felt like and smelt like and this was nothing like her previous experiences with that. Her experiences consisted of going in and observing the interrogations and torture of prisoners, and being there to make sure they essentially didn't fuck up. This reminded her of an old clan house, much like what the proud Hyuugas had once owned within Konoha. Since tatami now was something that the 'rich' obliged themselves in. this was even more true because it was relatively easier for builder and home owner just to install hard flooring like wood, tile or carpet. Something wasn't right, after all that fear and mental preparation she placed her self through, this was nothing like what she braced her self to experience. Not knowing that they would give her a new ability to live.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed my writings. :) It really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep on writing. I am sorry I did not update for almost a year – college, part time job and a relationship takes up the majority of my attention. But I will continue tring to service every one with quality writing on Sakura and Madara. Even if some may not like it :3


	60. Sake

**.o60 **Sake (as in the alcohol)

* * *

They were drunk. No that wasn't the appropriate term, _piss_ drunk was better to describe how Madara and Sakura were at this party. A party thrown by Ino after finals had passed, and finding out she too had 'passed' in relatively flying colors. The blond had invited every one she knew, and some of those people brought their own friends. Turning what was a party amongst friends in to what high schoolers and college students called a rager. The two girl's home that they had rented from Ino's parents was filled with people – college students as the majority and some under aged kids who snuck in under their 'friend's' wing. All to drink alcohol and smoke weed with what was deemed as the 'cool' kids, and to relatively be bad. Both adults had found company within each other as others cavorted amongst the lively groups, playing beer pong, kings cup or battle shots. What ever was preferred by the group – though it seemed many types of games of the drinking variant or just plain ole social drinking was happening.

Sakura some how contested at beer pong with Hinata as her team mate against Omoi and Samui. One game of flawless victory and another being a complete loss ( she had to blame Naruto for crashing in to the table for that and messing up her apparent groove). Where as Madara watched her from a distance, socially drinking with his older friends from a gang many had dubbed the _Akatsuki. _The older man had noticed her before at other parties thrown by the Uchiha brothers and his own friends, though albeitly she was a little less drunk in those times than now. Where as Sakura did not notice or even know of Madara, for she was inept at keeping tabs with social proclivities unless they were consistently in her friend circle like Ino and Naruto were. But some how she was always dragged to these different events by her social loving friends despite her social retardation. Which was lost when a drop of alcohol entered her blood. He wasn't too trilled himself about going to social gatherings but he always went to the ones where he knew she would be attending.

His more boisterous friends like Deidara and Hidan would question loudly over their luncheons why he haven't just nailed her yet, or even professed his love for the young woman. Itachi and Pein knew how he operated full well, and that he was passive, waiting and patient for the time to be 'right'. But there was only so much waiting one could do before becoming impatient or before the 'love' of his life was whisked away by another force – human, social or life. However Pein's girlfriend, Konan suggested that he have a drinking game with the pinkette because it seemed like at every party she was playing something. And it would potentially be a way that they could bond or initiate something. He had to agree with this to some point. But what game? And how would he even approach some one who didn't know who he was? She was busy socializing with her own clique of friends and some people he had never seen before who sported tans.

Sasori mumbled over his beer bottle while looking at the same direction, that they were from his college in Suna and that they were apparently the head master's children. It was apparent she was friendly with them, and that Sasori did not like these 'kids'. Madara figured he didn't like them either, especially how the red head with the facial tattoo and eyeliner looked at her. He had to make a move and fast, even if he could create a potentially awkward situation.

* * *

The pinkette was enjoying her self, with a mixed drink in hand and a good conversation though a little slurred by the alcohol in her hand. Sakura drank more than her one or two beers she usually had, and played more games that she could count. But the girl could hold her liquor better than her blond friend who was draping her self over Shikamaru and then Sai, much to Temari's distaste. But no one could really blame her for the 'slutty' behavior that booze had brought on. Because Ino was just a very friendly drunk like Sakura was, but to the extreme. Even though her Suna friend was quite territorial when it came to her boyfriend despite the blonde and the lazy genius being just best friends since they were babies. The green eyed girl had to smile though, her friend's antics were funny though a trite on the needy side. After all Ino tried to beat Sakura in a game of Battle shots and lost horribly, since she had no idea how to play regular battle ship only with shots for boats. Sakura had to wonder how Ino could be so smashed, since she drank more than Sakura ever did in a life time. Therefore she thought her friend's tolerance was higher than her own. But that wasn't the case. The girlfriend did not know half the tricks to drinking as the pink haired student did. Especially since she had learned most of her drinking tricks from her large breasted grandmother, Tsunade. Such as eating certain foods to soak up the alcohol or not to chug your drinks like it was doing out of style. Ishe practiced this quite well but the alcohol the girl consumed still had a warming effect on her and turned her more in to a social 'butterfly'.

However it did not take away her perception and so far she could feel the eyes of a dark male on her. The way he watched her felt like he was boring holes in to her head, and that he was too interested in her than his own gathering. He even ignored the girls who sauntered up to him with alcohol on their breaths and lust in their eyes. Even if their breasts were spilling out of too tight of shirts and their bodies ached for 'attention' they thought they deserved. Sakura had to snort at that, but found his resilience to refreshing. Not to mention he was rather cute, but even in her inclination to be a social butterfly and float up to him. The pinkette would let him make the first move, let him break the slight notices they had of each other through out the night. If he was that interested.

She continued drinking with her friends until she excused her self to go sit on the balcony overhanging the outside portion of the party. To get a breath of fresh air and a little alone time, perhaps a signal to invite the young man to socialize with her in a more 'quiet' spot.

* * *

A few moments later, he finally approached her, it was much more appropriate of a time, when she wasn't being hounded by her friends to play and drink. In hand was a pair of small cups and a bottle of Sake he brought to the party. Thankfully that wasn't touched, most thought it to be astringent and not well mixed with other chasers. She was sitting out on the balcony, watching the stars and having a moment to her self. The girl was still buzzed, even a bit drunk – relishing in the cool air, unhindered by the noise and smoke.

Madara sat down next to her on the comfortable patio set, as people below them swam and laughed loudly as the music blared. Both looked at each other, as he poured the small 'shots' of Sake in to the white cups. And nudged one towards the pink haired woman, nodding some what. "Hello" He finally grasped, introducing himself simply, and not spurned by lust like other men had done inside. Or girls to him had done. It was nice, as Sakura took the drink, drank it and twisted her face a little at the bitterness of the proffered drink. He did the same but was not adversely affected by the traditional drink of the Japanese. After there she responded gently, appreciating the dark haired man even more for not coming on to her in a randy behavior.

"Hello to yourself, stranger. What brings you to this 'fine' party this night?"

It was a little awkward, she could admit but Sakura did not know him other than Sasuke whispering to her that he was his relative that night. And to be careful because Madara was just as mysterious as he was handsome. Which got many girls in to 'trouble'. But with Madara he decided that he no longer wanted to play the game of a one night stand. He wanted something real just as Sakura did.

Both drank together in silence for a bit, pouring drinks for each other. They started warming up to each other after the silence and simple introductions. Maybe it was the Sake making them talk, maybe it was mutual attraction but sure enough the Sake did play a role in loosening their tongues.

"What do you think of this party?" she asked, raising a pale brow at him, looking at him as he watched the people below. He shrugged and laughed, it was deep and harmonic – something she could get used to hearing from an Uchiha.

"It is like any other party? Loud, full of obnoxious people and booze." His eyes danced on her face, a smile darting like a wild rabbit as laughter and a glass breaking hummed in the background. " I agree with you." She smiled, it was pure and pretty like the moon. As they found them selves inching closer and closer together as the seconds trolled by. They seemed to get along, appreciating each others company, but some where in the back of her mind it felt like a fairy tale.

"Do you go to parties often?" He asked, taking a swig of his drink. Madara was opening oogling her now, as the Sake took a more pronounced toll on his ability to make 'decisions'. Just as it was with Sakura. "Yeah I do but I never have this much fun!" the girl waggled her tongue a little bit before knocking her head back to take another shot. Being close to him felt right, and it felt good. Despite the niggling feeling that it was a temporary state. " I have never seen you before, how do you know Ino?" she asked finally after their four or five shots of sake from the exceptionally large bottle he had brought. It would be gone soon, and one of them would have to go hunting for another bottle of liquor if they wanted to continue this bout of drinking together.

"Itachi knows her from a drama course he had to take." He half shouted, their senses were impaired as the music was turned up below them. Humming and thumping, thank god Ino's parents bought a house that was relatively 'secluded' from neighbors. So the cops wouldn't have to be called down the road for a noise violation. "I came because he wanted the company, just in case he got jumped by his fan girls."

She laughed at this, the smile reaching her bottle green eyes. "Oh that is true alright, if he was alone god forbid what would happen to him." The girl knew Itachi because she was great friends with Sasuke since they were children. And he happened to know this, only because his Aunt sung her praises quite often and even professed she wanted to have a daughter in law like her. But both laughed at this, acknowledging that their mutual friend had a fan base of girls and some guys who would give the thin man gifts and stalk him around like a celebrity.

"My name is Sakura by the way, and yours?" She promptly stuck out a hand, their names were never exchanged in the beginning. But somehow the alcohol that they drank smoothed that over as his hand grasped hers warmly. "I am Madara, I am Itachi and Sasuke's cousin." . Again the girl had smiled prettily at him, and it caused him to feel what girls would describe as 'butterflies'. Of course she had blushed some what, possibly from the alcohol. But it made her look even lovelier than before. "Well it is nice to finally meet you!" Sakura cooed, both were definitely drunk by the time the bottle was emptied and they were conversing in a jolly manner. They exchanged what they were doing with themselves in college, their friends and nuances that gave them common ground with every sentence exchanged.

"Oh no the Sake is gone." She pouted after they had poured the last cups for themselves. "We will just have to go get more then" Madara teased, smiling at her feeling quite warm in the face. "I might have a bottle of gin in my room, I have been saving it." The girl responded, she didn't' feel like wobbling down the stairs and possibly being wrangled in to another game or in to a conversation with one else but him. Nor did he feel like relinquishing the attention of the girl he so 'admired' from afar. Has she was getting up his hand covered hers, he rose with her as their faces were dangerously close.

"Let me go with you." The red eyed male breathed huskily, looking down his nose and in to her hooded eyes. He didn't want her to leave him alone, because there was always the chance she would pass out asleep in her room and leave the man hanging. "ok." She whispered, even though normally should would have been shy enough to stammer out you could wait. That is when their lips crashed together, maybe it was because she rose up to fast again from her chair or he purposefully did it. But it was warm and sweet, and both parties enjoyed it.

However they broke apart, and she looked quite...disappointed. "I am sorry...I shouldn't have." The ink haired man mumbled, looking at her. He didn't want to force her in to something the pinkette didn't want to experience. But she put a finger to his lips and hushed him "Shhh, don't worry. I liked it."

Sakura leaned in again, contradicting her usually shy behavior around cute boys. And kissed him, and Madara responded equally as her kiss showed her now blatant attraction towards him. They moved together, wobbling in to her femmine room that was so neatly organized and dimly lit. It was untouched by the party below, and he looked around hazily at her décor. It suited the girl and he liked it, finding that they had much more in common than just intellectual inquiries and drinking preferences. She was kneeling beside her large bed, pulling out the bottle filled with clear liquor. They knew theys hould have stopped with the Sake but they didn't feel it was necessary in their haze. Tomorrow both would have massive hangovers that they would regret. Yet it was worth it, to sit on the girl's soft bed and drink as the party died down around them. But that night after their bottle of gin, nothing more than grinding and kissing took place. He had stopped much to his chagrin and her pout.

This time the dark haired male put his finger to her lips and hushed her whine for more. "We should wait, and be sober when we do so. I want to know more about you, and I want to date you." there he said it, and Sakura's eyes widened, as she blushed prettily. Whilst they laid on her bed, she murmured softly to him. "Stay the night, you cannot drive like this." Though she did not mention where he would sleep, but it mattered naught as she wrapped her arms around him as he did her. Pulling him to a snuggle as cars drove down the driveway and away. Both were content in their haze, falling in to a sleep filled with dreams of one another.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

YAY~ Drunk!Sakura and Drunk!Madara. Being sort of cutesy, I am sorry that it might be poorly written, it was hard to meld a party scene with boy meets girl sort or way.


	61. Breathing

**.o61 Breathing**

She couldn't remember a time where she wasn't high; where weed, alcohol and illicit drugs were her ally in a cold and cruel world. A world where her parents abused her and her friends were more interested in their own self worth than the problems of others. Before her addiction to the intoxicating effects of drugs and liquor the pinkette was a straight A student that covered up her depression and bruises with concealer and sugar coated smiles. People only began to notice when her grades began slipping and her face looked more withdrawn than usual. The worried comments from sources other than her family piled on, and it made Sakura feel terrible that she even thought they didn't care. In fact it was the opposite, her friends did care, it was her fault she didn't open up about the abuse she suffered at the hands of a raging alcoholic of a father and a cliché wicked stepmother. That is when she had a long introspective look at her life thus far and decided it was time to get some help. To overcome her addiction to the drugs and liquor and to deal with her life at home underneath oppression.

First things were first, she talked to her grandmother Tsunade about the situation she was placed in and the one she put her self in. The older woman was shocked but agreed to help her only grand child out only if she was serious about overcoming her addictions. The girl agreed wholeheartedly, she wanted to reform so she could rise above the ashes like a phoenix.

The first step towards sobriety was just breathing.


	62. A women's Bathing suit

.**o61** _Women's bathing suit_

* * *

He watched the girl next door hose down her car in the baking three digit heat that Konoha was suffering that summer. He watched from the air conditioned safety of his bedroom, much like a 'creep' or 'peeping' tom would. Pushing back the curtains that were designed to block out light and sound, to stare down at her bikini and short clad body. It was beyond Madara that any one would go outside and suffer such temperatures in nothing than a tiny pair of shorts and triangles covering ones breasts. Then again His family and himself probably wondered how could any one go outside and enjoy the weather when it was sweltering like satan's asshole. With out sitting in a deep veranda, a pool or expensive air conditioning units that drive the bill up regardless. The Uchiha's lived a life of privilege, much like the opposing family the Hyuugas in having all three of these fabulous amenities. Unlike many of their peers who relied on public pools, supermarket freezers and iced tea to cool their bodies.

Yet no matter the ridiculous nature of this heated weather and those who were beneath their financial stature, he couldn't help but to stare at her in that bikini. They knew each other of course, Sakura was the cute girl next door that was friends with his cousins and currently Shisui's girlfriend. And her house was the only 'civilian' one to be even that close to the Uchiha compound. He was jealous of the only 'curly' haired Uchiha for snagging her first, even felt like roughing him up a little before Itachi told him that Shisui deserved this. That his little cousin had went through painstaking motions to ask the girl out who was notorious for shooting guy's down in a ball of flames. She was cute but a fire cracker with intelligence and a mouth. The girl had even yelled at him at one point for something that he couldn't even remember. And ever since he could remember had always had a soft spot for the girl despite their three year age difference. Even though she sometimes resented him for butting in to her after date kisses with Shisui. (Which broke his heart just a little bit). Maybe that was one of the times she had yelled at him from her driveway which his window overlooked.

Anyways, there she was- washing her tiny Fiat, almost as tall as she was in some nondescript bikini brand and a pair of shorts that looked too short. And he couldn't help but to oogle her choice of clothing and to tut at her time to wash her car.

* * *

Author's Note;

thank you for reading this!


End file.
